


Как умолкнет песнь

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot of music, Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Music, Music of the Spheres, Musicians, Suicidal Thoughts, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Travel, Visions, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: Это история о музыке. О девушке, которая её слышала, о композиторах, которые её сочиняли, о существах, которые хотели её похитить, и о планете, где она зарождается и по сей день.А ещё это история о Повелителе Времени, который наблюдал за всем со стороны и ни во что не вмешивался.Вообще ни разу.И с девушкой этой он незнаком, и композиторов в глаза не видел, и о существах впервые слышит, и на Планете Музыки не бывал.Ну да.Так мы ему и поверили.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Перетаскиваю с фикбука ещё и сюда.  
> Вечная благодарность моей бете Мэджик<3  
> Парочка предупреждений:  
> 1\. Очень надеюсь, что я не критично изменила некоторые аспекты биографий небезызвестных композиторов.  
> 2\. Если вы смотрели эпизод "Музыка сфер", то знайте, что в этом фф трактовка этой темы о-о-очень вольная.  
> 3\. И вообще, много музыки.  
> 4\. Очень.  
> Пока что это всё. Приятного прочтения:3  
> Буду о-о-очень рада вашим отзывам^^

Максим Созонтович прикрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Минуту просидев в таком положении, он глубоко вздохнул и потёр виски. «Гораздо легче было бы написать ещё один концерт», — подумал он, нахмурившись, и снова открыл тетрадь, лежавшую у него на коленях. Конспект по музыкальной композиции никак не желал запоминаться. Вроде бы ничего сложного: заучил — и гуляй. Но нет же, музыка не так проста, как многие думают. Уж кто-кто, а Максим это знал. Недостаточно просто запомнить правила гармонии и определённые законы её построения. Нужно ещё и _понимать_ всё то, о чём хочет сообщить музыка, зарождаясь где-то далеко отсюда и находя отклик в сердце композитора.

Максим поднялся и стал прохаживаться по небольшому классу Болонской академии, глядя в пол и что-то бормоча. Маленькое помещение навевало невесёлые мысли. Обшарпанные стены производили гнетущее впечатление, пустота комнаты не давала расслабиться. Старый клавесин едва ли настраивали за последний год, потому что звучал он, по мнению Максима, отвратительно. Спину неприятно холодил прокравшийся сквозь щели в оконных рамах ветерок. Майское солнце уже давно не показывалось из-за туч. Максим остановился и поднял взгляд. С портрета на стене на него хмуро взирал Бах.

Внезапно дверь в класс распахнулась, и Максим вздрогнул. В комнату ворвался мальчишка лет пятнадцати. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной, перевёл дыхание и коротко хихикнул. Проведя рукой по и без того взлохмаченным светлым волосам, он наконец заметил Максима, который вежливо рассматривал внезапного гостя.

— Оу, прошу прощения, — пробормотал парень, склонившись в шутливом поклоне. — Не думал, что кто-то может оказаться в этом классе.

— Как видите, — слегка нахмурился Максим, — я предпочитаю уединение. Позвольте узнать ваше имя, юноша.

— Вольфганг Моцарт, синьор, — парень снова нелепо раскланялся. — К вашим услугам. — В его льдисто-синих глазах загорелся огонёк любопытства. — Судя по вашему произношению, могу сделать вывод, что вы не итальянец.

— Хм, а я полагал, что полностью избавился от акцента, — покачал головой Максим. — Я Максим Березовский, родом из Украины, — представился композитор. — А вы наблюдательны, Вольфганг. Наслышан о вашей гениальности. И от кого же вы бежали? Мне показалось, будто вас преследует по меньшей мере стая голодных волков — с такой силой вы толкнули дверь.

— О, нет, — ухмыляясь, ответил Моцарт. Он пересёк комнату и уселся за клавесин. — Боюсь, я бежал только от самого себя, — пафосно изрёк Вольфганг и заливисто рассмеялся. — Хотя, думаю, падре Мартини будет недоволен, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос, но Максим всё равно услышал. Он вернулся к недавно покинутому креслу и устало опустился в него. «Надо бы вернуться к повторению гармонии, — подумал Березовский. — А с этим мальчуганом сосредоточиться будет сложновато».

Тем временем Вольфганг принялся изучать ноты, оставленные Максимом на клавесине. Сегодня утром тот пытался записать новую мелодию, однако в этот раз мотив постоянно ускользал от композитора. Бросив это бесполезное занятие, Максим решил повторить материал для сдачи завтрашнего экзамена. Необходимо было выучить законы старинной музыкальной композиции, чтобы грамотно написать антифон*.

Моцарт начал наигрывать мелодию Березовского. Максим заметил, как любопытство на его лице сменяется удивлением и даже озадаченностью.

— Скажите, Максим, — обратился он к композитору, — как именно вы сочиняете свою музыку?

Вопрос звучал странно и даже нелепо, но композитор немного напрягся. Все же знают, как пишется музыка. Ну, или хотя бы догадываются. Березовский не ожидал такого вопроса от пятнадцатилетнего парня. Даже такого одарённого, как Моцарт. Подбирая слова, он попытался ответить:

— Изначально выбираю тональность, сочиняю лейтмотив, позже добавляю новые голоса и аккорды...

— Вы лжёте, — внезапно перебил его Вольфганг. Максим ошарашенно уставился на мальчишку. Тот с вызовом глядел прямо в глаза композитора. Пальцы юноши нервно постукивали по крышке клавесина, будто он наигрывал какой-то быстрый этюд. — И, пожалуй, я могу это доказать, — заявил Моцарт, разворачиваясь лицом к клавишам.

Максим осторожно перевёл дыхание и пригладил вечно взлохмаченные чёрные волосы. Этот парень интересовал его всё больше. «Либо он превосходно чувствует ложь, — мелькнула мысль, — либо...»

Вольфганг яростно взял первый аккорд. В руках юноши клавесин звучал не так ужасающе, как раньше. Березовский с удивлением обнаружил, что тот начал играть его недописанное произведение. Моцарт с лёгкостью сыграл стремительный пассаж. Поражаясь его мастерству, Максим отметил, что ещё несколько тактов — и мелодия оборвётся, дальше он пока не сочинил. Однако, закончив играть написанное, Вольфганг продолжал импровизировать. Холодный пот прошиб Березовского, когда он понял, что Моцарт не просто импровизирует — он играет именно ту мелодию, которую Максим слышал утром у себя в голове.

— Остановись! — воскликнул композитор, не заметив, что обратился к новому знакомому на ты, и вскочил с кресла. Вольфганг послушно убрал руки с клавиш и с победным блеском в глазах уставился на Березовского. У того пересохло в горле. — Как? — хрипло спросил он. — Как ты это сделал? Откуда ты знаешь, что за музыка звучит _у меня в голове_?!

— Как я уже говорил, вы лжёте, — спокойно заметил Моцарт, однако по лихорадочному блеску в глазах парня Максим понял, что тот возбуждён не меньше его самого. — Вы не сочиняете музыку, вы её _слышите_ , не так ли? Причём постоянно. Волшебную музыку, которая исходит откуда-то издалека, из самых глубин космоса, пожалуй, и прочно цепляется за ваше подсознание. — Березовский хотел было задать вопрос, но Вольфганг не дал ему этого сделать: — Откуда я это знаю? Право же, это очевидно: я тоже её слышу. Ту же музыку.

На несколько минут в комнате повисло молчание. Максим обдумывал сказанное Моцартом и пытался уместить в голове понимание: не он один слышал эту музыку. А ведь было время, он считал себя сумасшедшим. Благо, к двадцати пяти годам он научился не рассказывать всем подряд об этой незаурядной способности. Музыку, которую он слышал с рождения, Березовский привык переосмысливать и дополнять, и лишь потом — записывать. Но откуда ему было знать, что этот неуёмный мальчишка, гениальный Моцарт, тоже слышал эти неземные звуки? И как так получилось, что никто до сих пор не замечал схожести их произведений? А ведь она, схожесть, несомненно, была...

— С другой стороны, это всё просто невероятно интересно! — внезапно воскликнул Вольфганг, заставив Максима вздрогнуть. — Вы же не думаете, что это простое совпадение, синьор Березовский? — В глазах юноши зажглись озорные огоньки. — Мы должны понять, почему слышим одну и ту же музыку. Неплохая загадка, а? — Моцарт даже вскочил с места от возбуждения. — И она грозит вылиться в потрясающее приключение! Вы со мной, Максим?

Березовский хмуро глянул на Вольфганга. На этот вопрос и правда стоило найти ответ. Но и завтрашнего экзамена никто не отменял.

— Полагаю, это и впрямь может быть захватывающе, — осторожно заметил он. — Если в итоге не окажется, что мы оба — обыкновенные сумасшедшие.

— О, думаю, не всё так просто, — смеясь, ответил юный композитор.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Максим, позволив себе слегка улыбнуться, — мы начнём не сейчас. У меня завтра важный экзамен, и лучше бы мне повторить конспект.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы справитесь блестяще, — серьёзно сказал Моцарт. — Я сдавал его полгода назад — ничего сложного. Но не буду вам больше мешать, — Вольфганг приоткрыл дверь в класс. — До встречи, Максим, — в последний раз шутливо поклонившись, Вольфганг исчез так же стремительно, как и появился.

Березовский усмехнулся. Этот парень определённо ему нравился. После появления Моцарта в этом кабинете он уже не казался таким уж угнетающим. Даже Иоганн Себастьян хмурился не так строго. Вздохнув, Максим вернулся к своим записям.

***

На следующее утро Максим Созонтович проснулся от ярких солнечных лучей, бивших прямо в глаза. Взглянув на часы, он отметил, что у него есть ещё достаточно времени до экзамена. Потянувшись, он с наслаждением подставил лицо нежному свету: впервые за последнюю неделю солнце показалось из-за туч. На душе было спокойно. У Максима появилась стойкая уверенность, что экзамен он сдаст. Что сложного в том, чтобы написать антифон?

После завтрака, не изменяя своим привычкам, Березовский взял скрипку и принялся наигрывать незамысловатый мотив. Композитор снова задумался о дивной музыке, которую, как оказалось, слышит ещё и Моцарт. В этой музыке было нечто чарующее, и, несмотря на её необычность, она подчинялась всем известным ему законам. Идеальный звук, будто даже _осязаемый_ , проникающий в самые глубины сердца и задевающий самые тонкие струны души.

Максим отложил инструмент и решил отправиться в Болонскую академию. Погода была чудесной, так что можно было не спеша пройтись тихими улочками, наслаждаясь долгожданным теплом. Кроме того, вчера композитор забыл в классе свои наброски и намеревался забрать их перед экзаменом.

Маленькое помещение встретило его оглушающей тишиной и прохладой. Максим поёжился. Глянув на стол, Березовский не обнаружил забытые нотные листы. «Возможно, кто-то их подобрал», — пришёл к выводу композитор. Однако, наклонившись, он нашёл свои наброски разлетевшимися по полу. Подобрав листы, Максим поднял взгляд и наконец заметил, что окно класса разбито. «Наверное, ноты сдуло сквозняком, — мелькнула мысль. — Но кто тогда разбил окно?»

Осколки разлетелись чуть ли не по всему кабинету. Вероятно, кто-то из мальчишек бросил камень. «Но какого же размера должен быть этот камень!» — удивился Максим. Он принялся внимательно осматривать комнату в попытке найти предмет, которым разбили окно. Композитор замер, заметив слабое свечение, исходившее из-под кресла.

Отодвинув достаточно тяжёлый предмет мебели в сторону, Березовский поднял с земли зеленоватый камень. Размером он был примерно с ладонь композитора, идеально гладкая поверхность приятно холодила кожу. Правда, создавалось впечатление, что камень, бывший ранее идеально овальной формы, разломили надвое. И одну половину Максим сейчас держал в руке. Наспех оглядевшись, он не нашёл второй части. Внезапно камень слегка засветился, и Березовский чуть не выронил его от неожиданности. Однако спустя несколько секунд загадочный минерал снова принял мутновато-зелёный оттенок.

«И что это было?» — недоуменно моргнул Максим. Он ещё немного покрутил камень в руках, но с ним больше ничего не происходило. Бросив взгляд на стол, куда он положил поднятые наброски, Березовский вспомнил об экзамене. Быстро сунув камень во внутренний карман фрака, Максим поспешил в концертный зал академии.

***

Распахнув дверь, Березовский нос к носу столкнулся с Моцартом.

— Добрый день, синьор Массимо, — с ухмылкой приветствовал его Вольфганг. — Как прошёл экзамен?

— Рад вас видеть, юноша, — кивнул композитор. Он ожидал того, что Моцарт будет здесь, в академии. — Должен признать, вы были правы: у меня пятнадцать белых**.

— Как я уже говорил, блестяще, — пожал ему руку Вольфганг. Композиторы неспешно двинулись по коридору. — Поздравляю, маэстро. Тема была интересной?

— О да, — удовлетворённо ответил Максим. Он усмехнулся про себя, заметив то, что юный гений поинтересовался не сложностью мотива, а его звучанием. — И стоит отметить, что музыка мне помогла: загадочные гармонии чудесно вдохновляют.

— О, понимаю, — согласился Моцарт. — Однако в своё время, когда я сдавал этот же экзамен, мне оказал помощь один предмет.

Загадочно подмигнув Максиму, Вольфганг достал из-за пазухи обломок зеленоватого камня. Березовский поперхнулся вдохом: вот уже в который раз этот мальчишка умудряется его удивить.

— И каким же образом? — поинтересовался Максим, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.

— Странная вещь, — задумчиво произнёс Моцарт. — Я всё ещё не понял, почему, но когда я сдавал экзамен, этот камень вдруг согрел мою ладонь. Я вертел его в руке, раздумывая над тем, как лучше преподнести репризу. И это тепло каким-то образом помогло мне вспомнить мелодию, которую я _слышал_ несколько дней назад. А между прочим, нашёл я этот камень чуть ли не перед самым экзаменом. Проснулся утром в гостинице и обнаружил, что окно разбито. А этот камень закатился под кровать. Странно, да?

Максим решил, что с него хватит. За последние два дня с ним произошло больше странностей, чем за всю жизнь. Если, конечно, не упоминать о той музыке. Прислонившись спиной к холодной стене коридора, Березовский устало прикрыл глаза. Вольфганг озадаченно на него уставился.

— Неужели экзамен был настолько выматывающим? — поинтересовался он с насмешкой в голосе. Вместо ответа Максим вытащил из внутреннего кармана найденную утром половину загадочного зелёного камня. Моцарт поражённо замолчал. Березовский про себя удовлетворённо отметил, что наконец и ему удалось удивить юного композитора.

— Вот и нашлась вторая половина, — попытался пошутить тот. — Боюсь, вся эта история перестаёт быть забавной и начинает пугать.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Максим. — События развиваются так быстро, что я уже совсем сбит с толку, честно признаться. — Березовский с некоторой опаской взглянул на обломки камня. — Ещё вчера моей единственной заботой было успешно сдать экзамен.

— Ага, — нервно хихикнул Моцарт. — А сейчас у вас появился гениальный мальчишка, претендующий на неземную музыку, и расколотый камень, который вроде как с этой же музыкой связан. — Глаза мальчишки загорелись. — Предлагаю начать расследование с того, чтобы починить этот камень. Здесь неподалёку есть один ювелир, говорят, мастер своего дела. Можем отнести обломки ему. Если повезёт, он сможет даже что-то рассказать о самом минерале...

— Неплохая мысль, — согласился Максим и взял вторую половину камня из рук Вольфганга. Внезапно обе части окутало мягкое сияние, и они, будто намагниченные, притянулись друг к другу, соединившись. На секунду что-то ярко вспыхнуло, и композиторы зажмурились.

Открыв глаза, Максим Созонтович обнаружил, что держит в руках идеально гладкий овальный камень изумрудного цвета, приятно согревающий ладони. Моцарт поражённо застыл рядом.

— Колдовство какое-то, — пробормотал мальчишка осипшим голосом с нотками восторга.

Но на этом странности не закончились. Не успел Березовский что-либо ответить, как вдруг за их спинами послышался странный звук, похожий на сиплое скрежетание — только такие слова смог подобрать композитор, чтобы описать услышанное. Максим обернулся, ожидая увидеть что угодно, но только не большую синюю будку, появившуюся из ниоткуда прямо посреди коридора Болонской академии.

— Что... — опять попытался высказать мысль Моцарт, но закончить ему не дал скрип синей дверцы. Из будки даже не вышел — скорее, выбежал высокий человек в песочного цвета плаще, а за ним — молодая девушка с иссиня-чёрными растрёпанными волосами и горящим взглядом. Заметив камень в руках Березовского, мужчина воскликнул:

— Ха! Получилось! — и с торжествующей улыбкой обернулся к своей спутнице. Та несмело усмехнулась, словно и сама не до конца понимала, что происходит. Березовский покосился на Вольфганга, который во все глаза рассматривал внезапных гостей.

— О! Добрый день, — обратился к композиторам мужчина в плаще, будто только сейчас их заметил. — Не подскажете, где мы?

— Кхм... В Болонской академии, — ответил Максим, прочистив горло. «Ну, этот вопрос ещё не самый странный», — подумал композитор. И словно в ответ на его мысли мужчина невозмутимо поинтересовался:

— А какой сейчас год?

____________________

*Антифон — старинное церковное произведение для поочерёдного пения двух хоров или хора и солиста.

**Решение о том, получит ли композитор диплом академика, принималось тайным голосованием. Пятнадцать судей получали по два шара — белый и чёрный, а затем бросали их в шкатулку. Если в шкатулке было больше белых шаров, композитора встречали громом аплодисментов: он становился почётным академиком.


	2. Глава 1

— Ты ведёшь себя абсолютно непозволительно! Это уже четвёртый сорванный урок за неделю. Я уже молчу о прошлом месяце. Твои выходки не только мешают классу получать знания, но и подрывают эмоциональную стабильность учителей. Ты ведь уже не ребёнок, пора повзрослеть. Ты хоть понимаешь...

И так далее, и тому подобное. Таня выслушивала гневную речь директора с вежливым интересом в глазах, но все слова, произнесённые им, разбивались о стену, за которой девушка уже давно прятала свои мысли. Её далеко не в первый раз вызывал Виктор Михайлович, чтобы отчитать за очередную проделку. Гневные тирады директора гимназии она знала почти наизусть, и в какой-то момент Тане даже стало интересно, не скажет ли он что-нибудь новое. Но нет, фантазия Виктора Михайловича упорно не желала подбирать новые эпитеты и метафоры, а вдохновение никак не хотело подать новую идею для пространственных речей. Приходилось довольствоваться бурной жестикуляцией директора и монологом, повторяющимся каждый раз, когда она заходила в этот кабинет. Таня вздохнула. Скорее бы он отпустил её домой. Там она хоть сможет отдохнуть от повседневного школьного гула и послушать _музыку_.

Таня отвлеклась от своих мыслей, когда заметила, что директор больше не говорит, а лишь пристально на неё смотрит. Она уставилась на него в ответ, приподняв бровь, словно ожидая вопроса. Который незамедлительно прозвучал:

— Почему ты всё это делаешь?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, почему, — невесело усмехнулась девушка.

— Да, но _почему_? — Виктор Михайлович выделил последнее слово.

— Потому, — последовал упрямый ответ.

— Не выводи меня из себя, — начал терять терпение директор. — Просто ответь.

— А если я не хочу отвечать? — дерзко воскликнула ученица.

— Только не начинай снова, — хмуро произнёс Виктор Михайлович. — Неужели так сложно хотя бы раз нормально ответить на вопрос? Без дерзости, без увиливания. Просто ответить.

— Вам нужен ответ? — вспылила Таня. Она вскочила со стула и, упрямо глядя в глаза директору, тихо сказала: — Мне скучно.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, девушка развернулась и стремительно вышла из кабинета, оставив ошеломлённого директора за громко хлопнувшей дверью.

***

Татьяна вошла в квартиру, которая встретила девушку знакомой тишиной. Таня разулась и, повесив ветровку в шкаф, для полной уверенности крикнула:

— Мам, я дома!

Как и ожидалось, ответа не последовало. Девушка возвела глаза к потолку и прошла в гостиную. Мягко-сиреневые стены комнаты украшали дорогие картины современных художников (хотя у самой Татьяны язык бы не повернулся назвать это картинами). Таня плюхнулась на кожаный диван, отбросив школьную сумку куда подальше, и уставилась на выполненный в каком-то непроизносимом современном стиле портрет своей матери, который гордо взирал на неё с противоположной стены. Девушка фыркнула и прищурилась.

— Сегодня пятница, а значит, ты работаешь полдня, — обратилась она к портрету. — Но полдня прошло, а тебя дома нет. Так что я могу сделать вывод, что ты опять нашла себе какого-нибудь смазливого красавчика из отдела кадров. Мне бы порадоваться за тебя, — Татьяна хмыкнула, — да вот только мне уже жаль парня — он-то не знает, что ты с ним только развлечения ради. Какой он по счёту за полгода? Шестой? Седьмой? — Девушка вскочила на ноги, с укором глядя на портрет. — А о папе ты забыла? Видимо, да. А что тот парень? Он ведь наверняка на деньги твои повёлся — а тебе большего и не надо. Ты вообще всё в этой жизни пытаешься решить деньгами, — обвинительным тоном сообщила Таня портрету. — Я вот сегодня опять у директора была. Четвёртый раз за неделю — рекорд! А знаешь, почему меня всё ещё из гимназии не выперли? Потому что у тебя есть деньги, — невесело подвела она итог. — Иначе Виктор Михайлович не посмотрел бы на мои успехи в математике и физике, а просто исключил бы. Вот так вот, — развела руками девушка, заканчивая отчитывать портрет. Он, впрочем, оставался безразличен к её словам. Татьяна поморщилась и поспешила в свою комнату.

Спальня девушки разительно отличалась от изысканной гостиной. Стены украшали обои цвета пожелтевшей от времени бумаги и будто исписанные вырезками из газет, чьими-то стихами или письмами. Явно недешёвый синтезатор с кучей непонятного назначения кнопочек был завален одеждой, тетрадями и всякими бумагами. Зато на пюпитре стоящего у окна старого пианино ожидали своего часа ноты одной из сонат Бетховена.

Таня растянулась на уютной кровати и потянулась к небольшой книжной полке, достав оттуда потрёпанный блокнот, обложка которого была выполнена в старинном стиле. В отличие от матери, приходящей в экстаз от современного искусства, Татьяна предпочитала наслаждаться творчеством гениев прошлого. Вот и сейчас плеер проигрывал симфонию №40 Моцарта, а девушка вносила записи в свой дневник.

_**17.04.2015** _

_Время продолжает свой бег, проносясь мимо меня и заставляя неимоверно скучать. Ровно пять лет назад погиб мой отец. А боль ощущается так, будто лишь вчера я весело смеялась над его шутками, слушала, как он играет на фортепиано, хвасталась написанными стишками и вместе с ним гуляла по живописным окраинам родной Сходницы. Кажется, после того, как его не стало, я потеряла не только любящего папу, но и смысл дальнейшего существования. ~~Одинокая одиннадцатилетняя девчонка, которая постоянно слышит то, чего никто другой не слышит, — разве не достойна она была иметь хотя бы отца?~~ Какого лешего меня унесло в этот сопливый пафос?_

_Сегодня я снова сорвала урок литературы. Потому что нефиг мои оценки за сочинения занижать. Или это вышло по привычке? Или всё та же скука? Снова пришлось выслушивать нотации Виктора Михайловича. Мужик умный, но скучный. Честно говоря, плевать я хотела на его мнение. Он думает, что понимает причины моего поведения — детская психическая травма, «эмоциональная нестабильность». Пф..._

_Настроение ужасное. Кажется, сегодня музыка громче, чем обычно. Такое иногда случается, и я даже люблю эти дни. Появляются новые аккорды и последовательности. Но сегодня они печальные. Будто музыка тоскует вместе со мной. Странно..._

***

День выдался на удивление солнечный и тёплый. В городском парке неспешно прогуливались уставшие от зимних холодов люди. Татьяна сидела на скамейке под ветвями размашистого клёна. На коленях у неё лежала нотная тетрадь, в руках девушка держала простой карандаш и время от времени выводила им ноты, которые складывались в причудливую мелодию. Слабый ветерок ласково трепал её иссиня-чёрные волнистые волосы; зелёные, цвета молодой листвы глаза внимательно исследовали нотные строки.

С самого детства Таня слышала музыку. Она не знала, откуда брались эти звуки, ведь никто из близких или знакомых их не слышал. Мать, переживая за психическое здоровье дочери, часто водила её к врачу, однако тот лишь разводил руками. Некоторые и впрямь считали Татьяну сумасшедшей, некоторые старались не обращать внимания на эту странность. И только отец, которого девушка потеряла пять лет назад, искренне поддерживал свою дочь, внимательно слушая её рассказы об услышанном. Когда ей исполнилось семь лет, он отвёл её в музыкальную школу, которую она с отличием окончила год назад. Музыка стала не просто хобби для неё — теперь Таня не представляла своей жизни без этого искусства. Музыка, которую она не переставала слышать всю свою жизнь, теперь стала неотъемлемой частью её существования.

Ноты появлялись на листе бумаги, воплощая услышанную сегодня Татьяной мелодию. Девушка с головой погрузилась в написание музыки, не заметив, что за ней уже некоторое время наблюдают.

— В этой сонате ошибка, — произнёс голос за спиной девушки. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, она резко обернулась. Позади неё, облокотившись на спинку скамейки, стоял высокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти. На нём был коричневый костюм в полоску, каштановые волосы были взлохмачены, а карие глаза смотрели устало, но внимательно.

— А вас не учили здороваться? — раздражённо спросила Таня. Она ненавидела, когда её вот так прерывали.

— Что ж, — хмыкнул мужчина, перемахнув через скамейку и усевшись рядом с девушкой. Он состроил преувеличенно серьёзную мину и торжественным тоном произнёс: — Здравствуй, незнакомая мне жительница Земли. Позволь заметить, что в записанные тобой ноты закралась непозволительная ошибка. Ну что, так лучше? — приподнял бровь незнакомец. Татьяна усмехнулась.

— Определённо, — ответила она. — И где же, по-вашему, ошибка?

— Здесь, — мужчина указал на один из последних написанных тактов. — Ты записала квинту, видишь? Хотя на самом деле здесь определённо звучит кварта.

Девушка перевела взгляд на ноты. Нахмурившись, она прислушалась к музыке. Такт, на который указывал незнакомец, для неё звучал неотчётливо, но теперь, если, поверив словам мужчины, написать кварту, всё становилось на свои места.

— Действительно, — задумчиво произнесла Таня, зачёркивая одну из нот и записывая рядом другую. — Квинта и кварта звучат очень похоже. К тому же, в этой музыке нет определённой тональности, что мешает... — девушка осеклась и с удивлением и подозрением уставилась на незнакомца. — Подождите, вы сказали _«определённо звучит»_. Но как вы могли знать, что за музыка звучит _у меня в голове_? Разве что... — в её глазах мелькнула догадка. — Нет, нет, это невозможно! Неужели вы тоже её слышите?!

— Вопрос не в том, что слышу я, — задумчиво ответил мужчина, — а в том, почему ты слышишь эту музыку. Как тебя зовут?

— Татьяна. Можно просто Таня. А вас?

— Я Доктор.

— Доктор кто?

— Просто Доктор, — улыбнулся он. Девушка недоверчиво приподняла бровь, заглядывая в глаза собеседника, словно пытаясь понять, шутит он или говорит всерьёз. Но вместо того, чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос, в его взгляде она увидела то, что нередко замечала в своих глазах, смотря в зеркало. Это была боль. Она затаилась где-то в глубине карих глаз, спрятанная за другими, светлыми воспоминаниями. «Как будто так просто забыть о потере», — невесело усмехнулась про себя девушка и вдруг поняла, что попала в точку. За искренней улыбкой этот Доктор прятал те же чувства, которые одолевали её с самого утра. Слова сами сорвались с языка:

— Кого вы потеряли? — задала она вопрос, только после этого подумав, что, наверное, это было бестактно с её стороны. Улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Доктора, уступив место удивлению и болезненной печали.

— Как ты узнала? — спросил он.

— Я тоже потеряла того, кого любила, — просто ответила девушка. — Ровно пять лет назад погиб мой отец.

— О, мне очень жаль, — сочувственно произнёс Доктор. На некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Таня уже собиралась попрощаться и уйти домой, как вдруг он сказал, смотря куда-то мимо неё: — Её звали Роуз. Она была замечательной. Мы путешествовали вместе. Я думал, что никогда с ней не расстанусь. А теперь её нет. И я больше никогда её не увижу...

— Вы любили её, — произнесла Таня, и это был не вопрос. — Я тоже очень любила папу. Он был ярким солнцем в моей маленькой Вселенной, — она грустно улыбнулась, вспомнив эту фразу из детства. — А потом он уехал в командировку. И не вернулся. — В глазах у девушки защипало.

Когда она была совсем малышкой, она любила задавать отцу вопросы, которыми рано или поздно интересуется каждый. Почему трава зелёная? А почему дождь идёт? Папа, а меня тоже аист принёс, как и Лену из соседнего двора? А зачем ты носишь очки? Почему небо голубое? А почему ночью темно? Солнце? И что, оно никогда-никогда не остановится? А почему оно так далеко?.. Когда отец, привычным жестом поправив очки на носу, начал объяснять ей о Солнце и планетах, она долго хмурилась и не могла понять. Тогда он, тепло улыбнувшись, посоветовал ей представить, что Солнце — это папа, а планеты — его дети, которые так полюбили его свет, что всё время крутятся вокруг и (отец весело подмигнул Тане) часто-часто задают ему сотни вопросов. Тогда девочка снова нахмурилась, но тут же широко улыбнулась и сказала: «Тогда, папочка, ты тоже будешь моим Солнцем, а я — твоей надоедливой планетой», — а потом обвила маленькими ручонками шею смеющегося отца...

— Постой, — вдруг сказал Доктор, заставляя её вынырнуть из тёплого воспоминания и снова взглянуть в его глаза. — Какой сейчас год?

Такого вопроса Таня точно не ожидала. Но всё же ответила:

— Ну, утром был 2015-й. А что?

Что-то изменилось во взгляде Доктора, он будто бы по-новому посмотрел на неё.

— Повтори, как тебя зовут? — переспросил он.

— Таня. Таня Березовская, — ответила девушка, уже ничего не понимая в поведении этого странного человека.

— Ну конечно! — воскликнул мужчина, словно получив ответ на вопрос, который мучил его уже очень давно. Татьяна отметила про себя, что начинает опасаться этого человека.

— Что? — недоумевающе произнесла она. — Объясните наконец, что происходит?

Но Доктор, будто не слыша её, развернулся и торопливым шагом направился вдоль аллеи, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Секунду, не больше, Татьяна продолжала неподвижно сидеть на скамейке. Потом она вскочила с места, уронив на землю нотную тетрадь и карандаш, и поспешила за мужчиной. Обогнав его, она преградила ему путь. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело забавно: хрупкого телосложения девушка, уперев руки в бока, пытается не дать пройти взрослому мужчине. Особенно если учесть, что ей приходилось сильно задирать голову, чтобы смотреть собеседнику в глаза.

— Что всё это значит? — требовательно спросила девушка. Доктор взглянул на неё со странной печалью в глазах.

— И почему вам, людям, обязательно нужно всё знать? — вздохнув, спросил он и быстро обошёл Таню, которая застыла, словно каменное изваяние. Очнувшись, она хотела вновь побеждать за Доктором, чтобы узнать, что он имел ввиду, сказав «вам, людям». Как будто он сам не человек! Дойдя до того места, где аллея сворачивала направо, девушка только и смогла вновь застыть на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами. На обочине дороги стояла синяя полицейская будка ХХ века, в которой и скрылся этот странный мужчина.

— Псих, — буркнула Таня себе под нос и, развернувшись, медленно поплелась к своей скамейке.

Подняв упавшую тетрадь, она нагнулась за карандашом... и нос к носу столкнулась с недобро рычащей маленькой собачонкой. Таня не очень хорошо разбиралась в породах собак, но в этом существе признала пекинеса. От неожиданности девушка резко выпрямилась и коротко вскрикнула. Видимо, именно это и спровоцировало дальнейшие действия собаки. Пекинес, громко тявкая, набросился на Татьяну, норовя ухватить её за ногу. Взвизгнув, девушка попыталась бежать, но скорости собаке было не занимать. И когда от безысходности она уже подумывала о том, чтобы влезть на ближайшее дерево, совсем рядом раздался голос:

— Зак, ко мне! Иди сюда, несносное ты животное! Ко мне!

К Таниному облегчению, Зак послушно умолк и шустро засеменил к хозяину, виновато махая хвостом. Переведя дыхание, девушка обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на своего спасителя. Им оказался парень примерно её лет. Он был где-то на полголовы выше её, тёмные волосы забавными кудрями спадали ему на лоб, что заставляло его смешно хмуриться. Он приветливо улыбнулся Татьяне, и в его карих глазах заиграли отблески ярких солнечных лучей.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Прости, не уследил за этой вездесущей мордой. Ты в порядке?

— Кажется, да, — ответила Таня. — Если не считать того, что твой пёс до смерти меня напугал, — саркастично добавила она. — Неужели так сложно держать его на поводке?

— Эм, ну я же извинился, — заметил парень. — К тому же собаки — живые существа. Им необходимо хоть иногда почувствовать себя свободными. Немного побегать, лапы размять. Как говорят, жизнь — в движении.

— Что ж, твой Зак не только свои лапы размял, — ответила девушка. — Ладно, проехали. Как тебя зовут?

— Я Никита. Для друзей — просто Ник, — снова улыбнулся парень.

— Так мы что, уже друзья? — хмыкнула Таня.

— Ну, не враги же, — парировал Никита. — А твоё имя можно узнать?

— Нет конечно, это же засекреченная информация, — закатила глаза девушка. — Ну, разумеется, можно. Приятно познакомиться, Татьяна. Для друзей, — подчеркнула она, — просто Таня.

— Хорошо, Таня, — произнёс Ник. — И кто же испортил тебе настроение?

— Хм... Дай подумать... Наверное, твоя псина?

— Я не об этом, — отмахнулся парень. — Обычно так, как ты, люди ведут себя после встречи и разговора с кем-то, кто им не особо приятен.

— А ты что, великий психолог? — вздёрнула бровь Татьяна. Но, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд Никиты, сдалась: — Ладно. Да, я встретилась с одним человеком. Не сказать, что эта встреча была неприятной. Просто он очень... странный. Всё началось с того, что он исправил ошибку в моих нотах...

— Так ты музыку пишешь? — восхитился парень.

— Ну... да, — польщённо ответила девушка. — Но это не важно. Потом у нас с этим человеком завязался разговор. Он даже имени своего не назвал. Сказал, что он Доктор. А дальше... — Таня задумалась над тем, стоит ли говорить Нику о смерти отца. Помедлив секунду, она решила опустить этот момент. — А дальше он внезапно спросил, какой сейчас год. Это было, мягко говоря, неожиданно. Потом этот Доктор снова переспросил моё имя, воскликнул «Ну конечно!» и полез в синюю телефонную будку. Это вообще нормально? — Таня заметила, что Никита едва сдерживает смех. — Что? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — ответил он и всё-таки расхохотался. — Просто... Ты себя слышала? Это же бред.

— Ты мне не веришь, — констатировала девушка, впрочем, не особо обижаясь. К тому же смеялся Никита заразительно, и вскоре они уже вместе весело хихикали. Откуда-то снизу донеслось обиженное тявканье Зака, который будто жаловался на то, что хозяин совсем о нём забыл. Татьяна наклонилась и осторожно погладила собаку, на что та весело завиляла хвостом. «И вовсе он не страшный», — умилённо подумала девушка.

— В том-то и дело, что верю, — вдруг перестал смеяться Ник. — Скажи, этот Доктор... Он такой высокий, у него тёмные волосы и карие глаза?

— Да, — удивлённо ответила Таня, посерьёзнев. — А ты его откуда знаешь?

— Я тоже его встречал однажды. Это было прошлой осенью, в этом же парке. Я гулял с Заком, как вдруг заметил его. Причём он не просто прогуливался — он определённо шёл ко мне. И знаешь, в его взгляде я заметил осуждение. Он смотрел на меня так, будто я по меньшей мере убил человека. Он остановился в двух шагах от меня и спросил: «Зачем ты это сделал?» «Что сделал?» — непонимающе переспросил я. «Ты знаешь, о чём я», — ответил он. «Простите, но мне кажется, что вы меня с кем-то путаете», — осторожно возразил я. Тогда он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, кивнул своим мыслям и спросил... угадай, что.

— Без понятия. Разве можно угадать, что скажет этот псих? — Девушка задумчиво наматывала на палец локон волос, впрочем, внимательно слушая собеседника.

— Он спросил, какой сейчас год. Когда я ему ответил, он пробормотал что-то об ошибке в расчётах и ушёл. Странный он.

— Не то слово, — согласилась Татьяна. — Знаешь, перед тем, как уйти, он сказал ещё одну странную вещь. Когда я его спросила, что всё это значит, он произнёс: «И почему вам, людям, обязательно нужно всё знать?» Это звучало так, будто он сам не человек.

— Инопланетянин? — хмыкнул Никита. — Да что тут голову ломать? У него просто не все дома.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — ответила девушка. Глянув на часы, она удивилась тому, как быстро пролетело время. — Ладно, мне домой пора. Рада была знакомству, — улыбнулась она.

— Взаимно. Может, ещё увидимся, — махнул рукой Ник, цепляя поводок к ошейнику Зака. Пёс упрямился, норовя убежать в сторону милого мопса, который обнюхивал соседнее дерево. В конце концов, Никите удалось справиться с непослушным питомцем, и Татьяна улыбнулась.

— Пока. Удачи тебе.

— И тебе.

Таня подняла со скамейки нотную тетрадь с карандашом, улыбнулась Нику на прощание и быстрым шагом направилась домой.


	3. Глава 2

Татьяна проснулась от странного звука, исходившего из соседней комнаты. Сонно моргая и зевая, девушка встала с постели, зачем-то прихватив с собой подушку и поправляя съехавшую с плеча ночнушку. Однако ей не суждено было добраться до выхода из спальни: пройдя несколько шагов, Таня столкнулась с кем-то, только что вбежавшим в её комнату. От неожиданности она выронила подушку на пол.

— Мам, с какого перепугу ты тут бегаешь? — хриплым спросонья голосом спросила девушка.

— Хм... На самом деле, мне кажется, что я не очень на неё похож, — ответил отнюдь не голос матери. Татьяна удивлённо моргнула, прогоняя сон. — Она вроде убежала на свидание с каким-то парнем.

Девушка подняла взгляд, чтобы обнаружить улыбающуюся физиономию Доктора. Того самого, с которым имела сомнительную честь познакомиться вчера в городском парке. Сон как рукой сняло. Непонимание, удивление, негодование сменялись на лице девушки. Потом в её глазах полыхнул гнев.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — голос Татьяны взлетел на несколько октав. — Какого чёрта вам нужно в моей квартире? Как вы вообще сюда попали?

— Я... — попытался вставить слово в её гневную речь ошеломлённый Доктор, но Таня не собиралась останавливаться:

— Какое право вы имеете вламываться в чужой дом? — В её глазах мелькнул страх. — Вы... Вы вор, да? Взломщик?! Вы следили за мной до самого дома, чтобы потом вломиться сюда и обокрасть эту квартиру, верно?

— Нет, я... — Доктор снова предпринял попытку объясниться.

— «Я Доктор», — продолжала Татьяна. Запальчивости её тирады мог позавидовать сам Виктор Михайлович. Девушка начала медленно пятиться назад, впрочем, не забыв прихватить упавшую подушку, и теперь прижимала её к груди, словно щит. — Да вам бы самому доктор не помешал! Вы псих! Или... маньяк! Неважно! Какого лешего вы вчера залезли в _неработающую_ телефонную будку? — Последний вопрос был уж совсем неуместным, но, кажется, именно он и вывел Доктора из ступора. Он примирительно поднял руки и хотел было подойти к Тане, но не тут-то было. — Не приближайтесь ко мне! — взвизгнула девушка. Многострадальная подушка полетела в мужчину, но тот успел уклониться. — Я... я сейчас вызову полицию!

— Не надо никого вызывать, — спокойно произнёс Доктор. — Просто высл...

— Ах, не надо?! — Оставалось только удивляться, как на визги ещё не сбежались соседи. — Тогда, может, объясните, что мне ещё делать, когда в моей квартире объявляется незнакомый мужчина?!

— Для начала выслушать этого самого «незнакомого мужчину». — Незваный гость чему-то коротко улыбнулся. Однако больше не пытался приблизиться к Татьяне. Та настороженно наблюдала за ним из-за спинки громадного кожаного кресла. — На какой из твоих вопросов следует ответить в первую очередь? — поинтересовался Доктор так, будто они обсуждали нечто совершенно обыденное. Таня ещё несколько секунд буравила его взглядом, а затем, набравшись смелости, спросила:

— Как вы сюда попали?

— С помощью ТАРДИС, конечно же, — невозмутимо ответил мужчина.

— С помощью чего? — переспросила девушка, ненадолго забыв о страхе.

— ТАРДИС, — повторил Доктор. — Это моя машина для путешествий во времени и пространстве, — продолжил он с совершенно серьёзным видом, хотя было видно, что сама ситуация его забавляет. — Ещё вопросы будут?

— Вы точно псих, — констатировала Татьяна. В её глазах постепенно нарастала паника. Она оглянулась по сторонам, словно ища выход, но, не найдя его, только сильнее вжалась в спинку кресла.

— Вот так всегда, — обречённо произнёс Доктор, закатывая глаза. — Неужели в это так сложно поверить?

— Вы издеваетесь? — снова сорвалась на крик девушка. — Да в это просто _невозможно_ поверить!

— Кажется, эта планета разучилась верить в чудеса, — опечаленно произнёс мужчина. Внезапно в его глазах зажёгся огонек. — Хочешь я докажу тебе, что говорю правду?

— Не надо мне ничего доказывать, — дрожащим голосом сказала Таня. — Просто уходите. И постарайтесь больше не появляться в моей жизни. — Не справившись с напряжением и страхом, девушка всхлипнула. Доктор, вероятно, заметив это, тихо вздохнул.

— Как скажешь, — произнёс он и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь из комнаты. У самой двери он обернулся. — Немного по-другому я представлял эту встречу. Но раз уж ты не хочешь больше меня видеть... — Мужчина хитро улыбнулся. — И всё же мне казалось, что тебе интересно узнать, что за музыка постоянно звучит у тебя в голове.

Лицо Татьяны на секунду застыло, а потом она широко распахнутыми глазами уставилась на Доктора.

— Музыка... — еле слышно пробормотала она.

— Да, музыка, — улыбаясь ещё шире, подтвердил мужчина. — Ты даже не представляешь...

— Нет, Доктор, музыка! — воскликнула девушка, даже не заметив, что обратилась к нему по этому странному имени. — Её нет! Я не слышу её! — в голосе Тани появились панические нотки. — Она была со мной всю жизнь, не умолкала ни на секунду, а теперь её нет!

Улыбка быстро испарилась с лица Доктора.

— А вот это действительно нехорошо, — произнёс мужчина, тоже будто прислушиваясь. Потом он стремительно вышел из спальни и уверенно повернул в сторону соседней комнаты. Девушке понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать:

— Вообще-то, выход в другой стороне, — крикнула она ему вслед, совладав со своим голосом. Но Доктор, кажется, её не услышал. Таня, преодолевая свой страх, побежала за ним. Завернув за угол, она не поверила своим глазам: посреди маминой спальни разместилась та самая старая синяя телефонная будка. Доктор возился с ключом, пытаясь её открыть.

— Так, — слабым голосом произнесла Татьяна, устало потирая виски. — Просто скажите мне, что это сон. Обычный. Непонятный. Странный. Сон.

Мужчина обернулся на её голос, прекратив попытки открыть дверь будки.

— Ладно, это сон, — легко согласился он и приподнял бровь. — Стало легче?

Таня лишь отрицательно помотала головой. Всё произошедшее за это утро настолько захватило девушку, что ни на какие другие эмоции у неё просто не осталось сил. Даже этот странный Доктор уже не казался таким пугающим. «В конце концов, — рассудила Татьяна, — если бы он замышлял что-то плохое, разве вёл бы себя так?»

— И... и всё же, как это понимать? — спросила Таня, бросив взгляд на телефонную будку. Любопытство начинало брать верх над опасениями.

— О, это ТАРДИС, — с нотками гордости в голосе ответил Доктор.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я поверила в то, что машина времени выглядит как старая полицейская будка? — скептически нахмурилась девушка.

— А почему бы и нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина. Провернув-таки ключ в замке, он распахнул перед Татьяной синюю дверь. — Можешь сама в этом убедиться.

— А это не ловушка часом? — осведомилась девушка, понимая, насколько глупо прозвучал вопрос. Она сделала пару шагов в сторону будки, поддаваясь любопытству.

— Какой смысл в ловушках? Всё равно в них вечно что-то идёт не так, — философски заметил мужчина, весело подмигнув Тане. Та, окончательно отбросив опасения, перешагнула порог будки и застыла в немом удивлении.

— Но... как? — поражённо воскликнула девушка. — Она же... она больше внутри, чем снаружи! — выдохнула Татьяна. За её спиной раздался короткий смешок Доктора.

— Все так говорят, — довольно заметил он. — Проходи, не стой на пороге.

Таня сделала ещё несколько шагов вглубь будки. Она оказалась в просторном помещении, не похожем ни на что, виденное ею раньше. Прямо перед ней находилось некое подобие круглого стола со множеством всяких кнопочек и рычажков. В центре него возвышалось что-то вроде прозрачной трубы, светящейся голубовато-зелёным. Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка заметила причудливые изогнутые колонны, подпирающие высокий потолок. Стены помещения были украшены забавными кругляшками. Это выглядело... мило. Девушка и сама удивилась такому определению.

— Потрясающе, — восторженно прошептала Татьяна, обернувшись к Доктору. Тот широко улыбнулся. — Здесь даже уютно, хоть и необычно. Это ведь не сон, да? — нахмурившись, спросила девушка.

— Не-а, — весело заявил мужчина.

Что ж, так даже лучше, подумалось Тане. Было бы до жути обидно, окажись это сном. Пусть происходящее немного ненормально (хотя какое уж там «немного»), но всё же это приключение. «А приключения убивают скуку», — любил повторять отец, увлекая девчонку в очередную интересную игру. «Так что, пап, — пронеслась мысль, — я тут собираюсь избавиться от скуки раз и навсегда. Пожелай мне удачи».

— И эта штука действительно путешествует во времени и пространстве? — решила всё-таки уточнить Татьяна.

— Ну, разумеется, — ответил Доктор и вдруг нахмурился. — Музыка всё ещё не звучит. Но почему? — пробормотал он себе под нос. Таня вздрогнула. Она уже успела забыть о музыке. Сейчас, после напоминания Доктора, она вдруг полностью ощутила эту гнетущую тишину.

— И что теперь делать? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

— Для начала узнаем, что пошло не так, — с энтузиазмом заявил мужчина, подбежав к пульту управления и начав быстро нажимать какие-то кнопки.

— Что... — Татьяна не успела закончить предложение. ТАРДИС внезапно резко тряхнуло, и она еле успела ухватиться за поручень. Послышался странный звук, похожий на хрипящий свист. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, Таня крикнула: — Что происходит?

— Ну, это же очевидно, — так же громко ответил Доктор, суетясь у пульта управления и что-то переключая. — Мы отправляемся на поиски пропавшей музыки! — Мужчина с силой дёрнул какой-то рычаг и воскликнул: — Allons-y!

***

К тому времени, как ТАРДИС перестало трясти, Татьяна вновь ощутила тревогу. «Легкомысленная идиотка», — упрёком пронеслось в голове. Она ведь совсем не знает этого Доктора: кто он? Зачем взял её с собой? Почему слышит её музыку?.. «А ведь получается, он меня похитил», — мелькнула внезапная мысль. Таня сильнее вцепилась в поручень, хотя тряска уже прекратилась. Взглянув на своего «похитителя», она мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник.

Тем временем Доктор закончил нажимать на какие-то кнопки и с энтузиазмом посмотрел на девушку.

— Хочешь взглянуть? — Он кивнул в сторону выхода. — И, кстати, можешь уже отпустить поручень, — добавил мужчина.

— Взглянуть на что? — уточнила Татьяна, не разжимая пальцев. Вместо ответа Доктор подмигнул ей и подошёл к двери, открыв её. Девушка вздохнула, уверяя себя, что ничего страшного произойти не может, и вообще, никуда она не пойдёт, даже шагу не ступит из этой странной будки, пока не получит ответов... Но любопытство снова взяло верх, и она медленно подошла к Доктору. Смерив недоверчивым взглядом его довольную физиономию, она выглянула наружу... и в который раз за день не смогла сдержать восторженного вздоха.

ТАРДИС будто зависла где-то в космосе, а прямо перед ней неспешно вращалась величественная синевато-зелёная планета. Её опоясывали кольца, невдалеке справа виднелись два маленьких спутника, оба песочного оттенка. Слева застыли ещё два — оба невзрачно-серые. Солнца видно не было, так что Таня предположила, что оно находится позади ТАРДИС. И всё же зрелище было потрясающим.

— Это... восхитительно, — произнесла Татьяна. — Ладно, — она повернула голову в сторону улыбающегося Доктора, — теперь я точно уверена, что это не просто будка. Где мы?

— Это Керридуин, единственная планета этой системы, — объяснил тот, — больше известная как Планета Музыки. Кстати, именно здесь рождается музыка сфер.

— Музыка сфер? — переспросила Таня, пребывая в полнейшем восторге от происходящего.

— Ага, — кивнул Доктор. — Волшебная мелодия Вселенной, которую ты слышишь. Посмотри туда. — Он указал на кольца планеты. — Сможешь их сосчитать?

Таня сощурилась, но посчитать оказалось несложно. Правда, немного сбивали с толку странные метеориты, хаотично лавирующие между кольцами.

— Их пять, — ответила девушка. Доктор весело кивнул.

— Как и линий в нотном стане, — подсказал он.

— А, — догадалась Татьяна, — так эти булыжники — что-то вроде нот? — Она указала на один из особо крупных метеоритов.

— Ага, — подтвердил мужчина. — Догадаешься, сколько спутников у Керридуина?

— Неужто семь? — предположила Таня. Доктор кивнул. — И что, называются они До, Ре, Ми и так далее? — уточнила она.

— Точно. — Мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Ну как, готова ступить на новую планету?

Татьяна, увлечённо разглядывая новый мир, вздрогнула. Величие этого места в равной мере удивляло и пугало. Девушке вдруг показалось необходимым узнать, кто _он_ , человек, знающий этот мир, тот, кто привёл её сюда.

— Кто вы? — почти шёпотом спросила она, глядя в эти глубокие карие глаза. Их обладатель посерьёзнел.

— Я Доктор, — просто сказал он. — Повелитель Времени с планеты Галлифрей.

Таня поражённо застыла, не отводя взгляда от него. В голове вдруг отчётливо прозвучал насмешливый голос Никиты: «Инопланетянин?» Девушке стало не по себе. Мозг твердил две вещи: «Этого не может быть» и «Беги!» Вот только бежать было некуда. Татьяна вдруг осознала себя ничтожно маленькой рядом с Планетой Музыки и её спутниками, рядом с бесконечностью Вселенной, рядом с — кто бы мог подумать! — Повелителем Времени. Доктор, скорее всего, заметил нотки паники в её глазах, поэтому осторожно коснулся её плеча.

— Эй, от того, что ты узнала, кто я, ничего не меняется. Я всё тот же странный Доктор, вломившийся этим утром в твою квартиру.

Татьяна нервно хихикнула, однако напряжение мгновенно растаяло. Девушка перевела взгляд на Керридуин.

— Почему она вращается так быстро, что я могу это видеть?

— Хороший вопрос, — пожал плечами Доктор. — Я только одно могу сказать: если бы у Вселенной был центр, он находился бы здесь.

— Итак, — подвела итог Таня, — я нахожусь в предположительном центре Вселенной внутри машины времени, которая выглядит как синяя телефонная будка, вместе с почти не знакомым мне Повелителем Времени, и он внешне ничем не отличается от обычного человека. Я ничего не упустила?

— Ну, ещё у музыки есть своя планета, а так всё верно, — невозмутимо добавил Доктор, и они рассмеялись. Таня вдруг подумала, что она давно не смеялась так свободно и просто. И где-то в глубине души она понимала, что уже доверяет этому необычному человеку, ведь рядом с ним было... уютно, хотя она и не могла понять почему.

— Ладно, — проговорила девушка, отсмеявшись. — Я, наверное, схожу с ума, но я во всё это верю. И мне не терпится узнать, какая она — планета музыки.

— Тогда держись крепче, — улыбаясь, посоветовал Доктор и подбежал к пульту управления ТАРДИС. Он в очередной раз дёрнул какой-то рычаг, и Таня еле успела ухватиться за поручень.

Однако на этот раз ТАРДИС трясло гораздо меньше. Когда будка приземлилась, Доктор направился к выходу, прихватив с собой песочного цвета плащ. И тут до Тани дошло. Она задумчиво протянула:

— Эмм... Доктор? — Мужчина обернулся, приподняв бровь. — А ничего, что я всё ещё в ночной рубашке? — скептически поинтересовалась девушка.

— А, это... — Доктор запустил ладонь в свои взлохмаченные волосы, растрепав их ещё сильнее. — Думаю, эту проблему легко решить. Иди за мной. — Хитро улыбнувшись, мужчина устремился куда-то вглубь ТАРДИС. Таня, недолго думая, устремилась за ним.

— Хотите сказать, эта будка ещё больше, чем кажется? — удивлённо спросила она.

В очередной раз свернув куда-то (Таня всё это время не переставала поражённо рассматривать то, что казалось простой будкой, изнутри), Доктор распахнул перед девушкой двери, ведущие... в гардероб. Татьяна в который раз за день удивлённо округлила глаза.

— Серьёзно? — переспросила она, разглядывая длинные ряды с разнообразными нарядами. Здесь были и старинные бархатные платья, и брючные костюмы, и всевозможные футболки, и совершенно невообразимые вещи инопланетного, скорее всего, происхождения. Таня провела рукой по ближайшему к ней сарафану нежно-салатового цвета. — Зачем на космическом корабле столько нарядов? Причём даже... женских?

— Ну, — пожал плечами мужчина с непонятным выражением на лице, — всякое может случиться. — Он улыбнулся. — Как сейчас, например. Постарайся побыстрее, — с этими словами Доктор тактично вышел за дверь.

Таня хмыкнула. Легко сказать «побыстрее». Тут и заблудиться недолго. Тем не менее девушка двинулась вдоль многочисленных вешалок с нарядами. Внезапно она поняла, что понятия не имеет, какой климат на Карри... Кедир... на Планете Музыки. Таня поспешила к выходу и распахнула двери, однако Доктора там не оказалось. «И как мне теперь найти путь к первому помещению?» — мелькнула тревожная мысль. Девушка вздохнула.

Она вернулась в комнату-гардероб. Задумчиво обведя взглядом помещение, Таня направилась к полкам, на которых лежали аккуратно свёрнутые джинсы. По крайней мере девушка надеялась на то, что это действительно были джинсы. Она предположила, что раз уж, по всей видимости, Доктор переодеваться не собирается, значит климат на планете умеренный, так что она вполне может подобрать себе джинсы и кофту.

В итоге, немного поблуждав среди разнообразной одежды, она остановила свой выбор на лёгком зелёном свитере, который как раз подходил ей по размеру. Переодевшись, она поспешно вышла из гардероба, надеясь обнаружить за дверью Повелителя Времени. Татьяна вздрогнула от того, как величественно и пугающе это звучало.

Но в коридоре снова никого не обнаружилось. Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и, представив себе примерный путь до кабины управления, направилась туда, откуда, как ей казалось, они с Доктором пришли. Каково же было её удивление, когда за ближайшим поворотом она обнаружила то самое помещение, в которое попала сегодня утром, зайдя в синюю будку, которая появилась посреди спальни её матери. С губ Тани сорвался нервный смешок. Но она не могла отрицать то, что ей всё это начало безумно нравиться.

Доктор, который до её прихода сосредоточенно рассматривал какой-то экран у пульта управления, обернулся к девушке со светлой улыбкой.

— Отличный выбор, — одобрил он. Татьяна тоже улыбнулась, теперь гораздо свободнее.

— Доктор, — обратилась она к новому знакомому, — как так получилось, что эта комната оказалась за ближайшим поворотом? Ведь до гардероба мы шли гораздо дольше.

— О, это ТАРДИС, — с нотками уже привычной гордости сообщил мужчина. — Она помогает тебе, меняя расположение комнат. Удобно, правда?

— Не то слово, — восхищённо кивнула девушка. — Итак, Планета Музыки? — она с улыбкой указала взглядом на выход. Доктор расплылся в очередной улыбке.

— Рад, что ты втянулась, — подмигнул он Тане и метнулся к двери. Девушка с нетерпением поспешила за ним.

Лес, в котором они оказались, покинув ТАРДИС, встретил путников оглушающей тишиной и неземным спокойствием. Таня с любопытством оглянулась по сторонам.

В целом, лес почти не отличался от любого земного. Разве что деревья были странные и незнакомые. Тонкие стволы с какой-то математической точностью продолжали раздваиваться до самой верхушки, и кроны деревьев можно было сравнить с пламенем свечи. Тонкие сердцеобразные листья отливали серебром в свете неземного солнца. Ветра не было, но тем не менее деревья немного покачивались, будто в такт какой-то мелодии. Татьяна прислушалась. Листья не шелестели, но издавали едва слышный мелодичный звон.

Девушка опустила взгляд. Мягкая трава под её ногами покрывала, видимо, весь лес. Хотелось снять кеды (найденные всё в том же гардеробе) и побегать босиком, наслаждаясь уютом этого места. Таня улыбнулась, когда обнаружила под одним из деревьев старинную на вид небольшую скрипку. «Вот и первый намёк на музыку», — подумалось ей. Она уже хотела поднять инструмент, но Доктор покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — произнёс он, и его голос прозвучал приглушённо. — Лучше не нарушать здешнюю гармонию.

Таня кивнула, и они неспешно зашагали по лесу. Время от времени девушка замечала лежащий то под одним, то под другим деревом музыкальный инструмент: чёрная продолговатая флейта, почти незаметная среди зелени, выцветшая гитара, струны которой оплёл вьюнок, массивная медная труба. Удалось даже разглядеть спрятанный в кустах белый рояль. Таня фыркнула.

— Доктор, откуда вы знаете, куда идти? — поинтересовалась она несколько минут спустя. Её голос тоже прозвучал тихо и глухо.

— Я и не знаю, — с улыбкой пожал плечами её спутник. — Я тут впервые, как и ты. Но не стоять же на месте.

Возразить на этот аргумент было нечего, и Татьяна только хмыкнула. Внезапно позади них послышался громкий, даже оглушающий в этой тишине хруст ветки. Таня резко обернулась вместе с Доктором. Из-за ближайшего дерева с непринуждённой улыбкой вышел молодой мужчина. Светлые, немного вьющиеся волосы забавной чёлкой спадали на его высокий лоб, в карих глазах, спрятанных за стёклами очков, плясали озорные огоньки. Рукава белой рубашки были закатаны по локоть, а коричневые брюки с подтяжками дополняли незамысловатый образ. Незнакомец мог показаться обычным земным человеком, если бы не одно но.

— Откуда вы взялись? — подозрительно спросила Таня. — Пару секунд назад за этим деревом никого не было!

— И это вместо приветствия, — обречённо закатил глаза мужчина. Таня обратила внимание на то, что его голос звучал гораздо более звонко.

— И тем не менее девушка права, — заступился Доктор. — К тому же мы не знаем, как здесь принято здороваться. Видите ли, мы не местные...

— Кому, как не нам, это знать, — отозвался голос позади путников. Татьяна подпрыгнула от неожиданности и обернулась. За спиной обнаружился ещё один молодой человек в строгом костюме с цилиндром на голове и бабочкой на шее. Глубокие чёрные глаза пристально разглядывали гостей. — И, думаю, сейчас гораздо более интересен другой вопрос: кто _вы_?

— Я Доктор, а это моя спутница Татьяна, — как ни в чём не бывало представил их Доктор. — И всё-таки хотелось бы узнать...

— Как вы здесь оказались? — снова перебил его мелодичный голос. Его обладательница обнаружилась рядом с первым незнакомцем. Таня во все глаза её разглядывала: как минимум, старинное бархатное платье привлекало внимание. Мягкие каштановые волосы незнакомки были собраны в высокую строгую причёску, любопытный взгляд серых глаз будто выискивал что-то в путниках.

— Мы путешественники, — обыденным тоном сообщил Доктор.

— Слабо верится, что вы оказались случайно на Керридуине, — отозвался ещё один женский насмешливый голос. Девушка с чёрными волосами под каре и пронзительными льдисто-голубыми глазами, тоже появившаяся будто из ниоткуда, иронически приподняла бровь. Брючный костюм подчёркивал её утончённую фигуру, а на голове красовалась небольшая шляпка-котелок.

И хотя явной угрозы от незнакомцев не исходило, Тане стало не по себе.

— Доктор, — шепнула она, — они нас будто окружают.

— О, так и есть, — с той же улыбкой кивнул мужчина в очках. — Как же там на Земле говорят? — он изобразил задумчивость, нахмурившись. — Ах да. Вы арестованы по подозрению в ограблении.


	4. Глава 3

Гнетущее молчание окутывало странную процессию, довольно неспешно движущуюся сквозь керридуинский лес. Впереди, тихо о чём-то переговариваясь, ступали парень в очках и девушка с котелком на голове. Татьяна шла сразу за ними, стараясь держаться как можно ближе к Доктору, которого, казалось, абсолютно не смущало всё происходящее: он с любопытством изучал взглядом их спутников и время от времени довольно улыбался, видимо, своим мыслям. Замыкали шествие девушка в старинном платье и молодой человек в цилиндре.

Тишина вокруг становилась почти невыносимой. Таня, судорожно сглотнув, обернулась на молчаливых незнакомцев и наткнулась на изучающий взгляд серых глаз. Смутившись, девушка уставилась себе под ноги и сделала ещё один шаг в сторону Доктора.

— Куда они нас ведут? — шёпотом спросила она у своего спутника. Тот едва заметно пожал плечами.

— В Арлайс, — от звонкого голоса почти что у себя над ухом Таня подпрыгнула и чуть повернула голову, снова встречаясь взглядом с девушкой в платье, которая с ними поравнялась. Теперь она шла по правую руку от Татьяны, а на её губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Таня приподняла бровь и решилась уточнить:

— Что это?

— Храм Музыки, — ответила незнакомка. — Единственное строение на всей планете. Там над вами состоится суд.

— И за что же нас хотят судить? — подключился к разговору Доктор.

— Как уже сказал адэльфóс, вас обвиняют в похищении могущественного артефакта, — охотно поведала девушка.

— Но мы ничего не крали! — возмутилась Таня, а Доктор поинтересовался:

— Адэльфос — это так вашего друга зовут? — Он указал взглядом на идущего впереди мужчину.

— О, нет, у нас нет имён, — девушка снисходительно улыбнулась. — Просто у нас принято так обращаться друг к другу.

— Милая адэльфú, — присоединился к разговору холодный баритон незнакомца в цилиндре, от которого у Татьяны пошли мурашки по телу, — не слишком ли многое ты рассказываешь нашим... гостям?

— Перестань, адэльфос, — слегка поморщилась девушка. — Я всё ещё не уверена в их виновности и не вижу ничего плохого в их вопросах и моих ответах.

— Хроматизмы и септаккорды! — недовольно буркнул незнакомец. — Под твою ответственность, адэльфи.

— Благодарю покорно, — девушка насмешливо покосилась на мужчину. Затем снова обернулась к Тане и Доктору. — Хотите узнать что-то ещё?

— Да, — кивнул Доктор. — Кто вы? Я многое слышал о Керридуине, но ни разу — о его обитателях.

— О, а вы ещё не догадались? — снова улыбнулась девушка. — Мы слуги музыки. По крайней мере, так нас называют. На самом деле, все мы выглядим совсем не так, как люди. — Она кивнула в сторону всё ещё хмурившегося мужчины в цилиндре и хитро улыбнулась. — Он, например, Рояль.

Татьяна несколько секунд изумлённо переводила взгляд с девушки на незнакомца и обратно, а потом восторженно рассмеялась.

— Музыкальные инструменты? — недоверчиво уточнила она. — Я разговариваю с музыкальными инструментами?

— Можно и так сказать, — коротко усмехнулась её спутница. — Я Скрипка. А те двое, что впереди, — Гитара и Флейта. — Скрипка наклонилась ближе к Тане и почти прошептала: — Только с Флейтой поосторожнее: та ещё дамочка.

— Чьи бы струны визжали, — резко обернулась Флейта, сверкнув льдистыми глазами. Скрипка выразительно приподняла брови. Флейта фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Но если вы не люди, то почему выглядите... так? — снова задал вопрос Доктор.

— И почему мы понимаем вас? — подхватила Татьяна. — Вряд ли вы знаете русский, или украинский, или любой другой земной язык.

— Кхм... Это как раз заслуга ТАРДИС, — ответил ей Доктор. — Она переводит их речь — чем бы она ни была — для нас, а наши слова — для них.

— Полезная вещь, эта ваша ТАРДИС, — протянула Таня. — Так что там с человеческим обликом? — Она снова повернулась к Скрипке.

— В том-то и дело, что это — лишь облик, — пояснила та. — Можно сказать, что мы инструменты-оборотни: в наших силах предстать перед вами в образе людей. И именно людей. Из всех существ, способных воспринимать музыку, только люди смогли понять её почти совершенно. Некоторых Высшие даже удостоили чести слышать саму музыку сфер. Бах, Гайдн, Чайковский, Березовский — наверняка они стали известными на вашей планете. Недавно было решено разрешить слышать музыку сфер Моцарту.

— Недавно?! — воскликнула Таня. — Но Моцарт жил две с половиной сотни лет назад!

— Для нас время течёт иначе, — терпеливо ответила Скрипка. — Скажем так: Керридуин находится как бы вне времени, ведь сама музыка вечна. Да и само понятие времени, признаться, вызывает у нас недоумение.

— А почему сейчас музыки не слышно? — серьёзно спросил Доктор.

— Вы тоже избранный? — округлила глаза Скрипка, как-то по-новому глядя на него.

— Я нет, а вот моя спутница, — он кивнул в сторону Тани, — да. Так почему сейчас она не слышит музыку сфер?

— Потому что артефакт пропал, — как само собой разумеющееся ответила Скрипка.

— Что за артефакт? Вы его уже второй раз упоминаете.

— Мы называем его Ллейшон. Это камень, минерал, хранившийся в Арлайсе. Сложно объяснить, как он действует — да и мы знаем далеко не всё, — но говорят, что Ллейшон отвечает за гармонию во Вселенной.

— Гармонию... Вселенной? — переспросила Таня.

— Музыка обладает неизмеримой мощью, — строго произнесла Скрипка. — Звуки окружают нас везде, где бы мы ни были, — а ведь любые из них создают своеобразную мелодию. Никто даже не задумывается о том, насколько большую роль отыгрывает музыка в нашей жизни. Именно поэтому она и обладает такой силой.

— И всё же, как это связано с этим вашим артефактом? — продолжала недоумевать Таня. — Кто такие эти «Высшие»? И вообще...

— Думаю, с дорогой адэльфи вы побеседуете как-нибудь в следующий раз, — со знакомой ухмылкой перебил её Гитара. — Мы пришли.

Лес закончился внезапно. Татьяна восхищённо выдохнула. Путники оказались на вершине высокого обрыва, а внизу играл волнами безграничный океан. Неземное солнце закатными лучами лениво скользило по воде, оставляя на поверхности искрящиеся блики. Лёгкий бриз приятно холодил щёки, и Таня даже на секунду прикрыла глаза, позволив себе широко улыбнуться. Немного правее линия обрыва изгибалась, образуя широкий отвесный выступ, что-то вроде природного пирса, на самом краю которого возвышалось величественное строение. Больше всего оно было похоже на старинный замок, завораживающий своей незыблемостью. У вершин его башенок собрались причудливой формы золотистые облака.

У Татьяны перехватило дыхание. Секундное дежавю — и в памяти девушки всплыла прошлогодняя поездка в Крым с матерью и её очередным любовником. Замок «Ласточкино гнездо» настолько впечатлил её своей красотой и величием, что очередную написанную мелодию она посвятила этому волшебному месту. И пейзаж чужой планеты, расстилающийся перед взором, до боли напоминал мыс Ай-Тодор...

— Это и есть Арлайс, — с ноткой гордости сообщила Скрипка, заметив восхищённый взгляд Тани. — Наверняка вас там уже ждут.

— Сколько раз повторять: не брали мы этот ваш артефакт, — раздражённо пробормотала Таня.

— Я верю, — просто сказала Скрипка, изрядно удивив девушку. — Только, увы, последнее слово отнюдь не за мной. Идёмте.

Как только путники свернули на тропку, ведущую к Храму Музыки, одно из золотистых облаков вдруг дёрнулось и, повинуясь порыву неощутимого ветра, стремительно поплыло в их сторону. И уже через несколько секунд Таня рассматривала то, что издалека казалось сгустком сверкающего тумана.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки и примерно на уровне глаз девушки зависло _нечто_ , напоминающее гигантских размеров атом. Золотистое ядро опоясывали три искривлённые орбиты, каждая из которых состояла из пяти тонких медного цвета колец. По этим кольцам вспышками проносились сверкающие искорки, которые не ослепляли лишь потому, что всё это _нечто_ окутывала серебристая дымка.

Все слуги музыки склонились в почтительном поклоне. Татьяна повернулась в сторону Доктора, взглядом как бы спрашивая, стоит ли им сделать то же самое. Но её спутник остался стоять на месте, увлечённо разглядывая золотистое _нечто_. Повисло молчание. Тишина не была ни гнетущей, ни уютной — она просто была. Инструменты молчали, как-то отрешённо глядя на _нечто_. Таня сделала вывод, что они, скорее всего, каким-то образом мысленно общаются с этим странным облаком.

_«Верно_ , — прозвучал в её голове гулкий безэмоциональный голос. Девушка дёрнулась от неожиданности и коснулась виска пальцами правой руки. — _Только не облако. Я Соната»_.

— Оно говорит с тобой? — приподнял бровь Доктор, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака какой-то продолговатый предмет.

— Кажется, — кивнула Татьяна. — Мысленно. И такое бывает?

— Вселенная полна чудес, — пробормотал мужчина. Он навёл устройство на облако, и раздалось негромкое жужжание.

— Что это? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Звуковая отвёртка. — Доктор нахмурился. — Чёрт, не работает.

_«И не будет работать_ , — снова услышала голос Таня. — _Устройство — звуковое. Я есть звук. Одноимённо заряженные частицы отталкиваются»_ , — заключил голос.

— Что оно говорит? — спросил Доктор. Девушка пересказала ему слова облака. Мужчина хмыкнул, убрал свою отвёртку и перевёл взгляд на золотистое нечто. — Почему бы вам не поговорить со мной лично?

_«Не могу_ , — просто ответил голос в голове Татьяны. — _Следуйте за мной»_.

Облако неспешно двинулось в сторону Арлайса. Повернувшись, Таня обнаружила, что слуги музыки исчезли. Девушка переглянулась с Доктором, тот кивнул, и они зашагали к Храму Музыки.

— Почему не можете? — вслух спросила она. — Со мной-то говорите. — Доктор одобрительно кивнул.

_«Ты избранная. Я — твоя форма»_ , — последовал короткий ответ.

— А предложения подлиннее вы составлять не умеете? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Татьяна. — Я всё ещё ничего не понимаю. Что вы вообще такое?

_«Слуги называют нас Высшими_ , — прежним тоном ответил голос. — _Мы — музыкальные формы. Я Соната. Наш удел — мелодия. Не слова. Общаюсь как могу_. — Тане показалось, что будь у её собеседника руки, он бы пожал плечами. Она продолжала повторять Доктору сказанное Сонатой. — _Есть избранные композиторы. Каждый связан с формой. Мы преобразовываем музыку сфер. Для них. С помощью Ллейшона. Так они могут слышать»_.

— А, так вот каким образом... — пробормотал Доктор с плохо скрываемым восхищением. — Потрясающе! Я думал, что только я один могу уловить музыку сфер с помощью фильтра гармонии ТАРДИС. Но, как оказалось, я мог услышать только малую часть, технически осязаемую, но постичь всю красоту этой музыки... — Он повернулся к Тане, и в его глазах блеснул огонёк восторга. — Тебе очень повезло.

Татьяна кивнула. Она всё ещё пыталась осмыслить происходящее, и если бы кто-то спросил, что она сейчас чувствует, девушка вряд ли смогла бы ответить однозначно. Потрясение — от того, что оказалась избранной («Как во всех фантастических книгах», — фыркнула Таня про себя). Восторг — от этой планеты, её жителей и всего, что произошло за последние несколько часов. Удивление — да уж, было от чего впасть в ступор. И какое-то странное щемящее чувство в груди — от того, что теперь, когда ей стала ясна природа волшебной музыки, она не могла её слышать. А всё из-за пропавшего артефакта, в похищении которого их и обвиняли...

— Вы ведёте нас на суд? — спросила она у Сонаты.

_«Нет»_ , — последовал ответ. Девушка недоуменно нахмурилась.

— А... зачем тогда?

_«Нужна помощь»_.

— Помощь? — Доктор заинтересованно взглянул на окутанную туманом сферу, продолжавшую неспешно плыть к Храму Музыки.

_«Да_. — Соната ненадолго замолчал, но вскоре Татьяна снова услышала его голос: — _Слуга говорила о могуществе музыки. И о гармонии_. — Девушка кивнула, хотя это не был вопрос. — _Есть Консонанс. Есть Диссонанс. Не плюс и минус. А единица и ноль. Музыку проще объяснить математикой. Тьма — отсутствие света. Диссонанс — отсутствие гармонии. Звук есть во всём. Для гармонии нужен Консонанс. Поэтому Диссонанс заперт. Здесь, в Арлайсе»_.

Таня, которая до этого момента пыталась понять логику Сонаты, окончательно запуталась.

— Стойте, вы хотите сказать, что Диссонанс — это... существо? Запертое на этой планете, чтобы во Вселенной царила гармония?

_«Почти_ , — спокойно отозвался Соната. — _Не совсем существо. Скорее, сущность. И был заперт. Ллейшон — замóк. Сейчас Диссонанс сбежал. Но не с планеты. Не в его силах_. — Соната снова погрузился в недолгое молчание, пока Татьяна пересказывала Доктору то, что смогла понять из слов формы. — _Нужна помощь_ , — заключил Соната. — _Найдите артефакт»_.

— Что, вот так просто? — хмыкнула Таня. — Только что нас подозревали в краже — а теперь просите найти пропажу? С чего вдруг? Сами виноваты: надо было лучше охранять столь ценную для гармонии во Вселенной каменюку.

— Не груби. — Доктор выразительно глянул на девушку. Затем он обратился к Сонате: — Артефакт же похитили совсем недавно, они не могли успеть уйти далеко. Почему вы сами его не ищете? Уж вы-то гораздо лучше нас знаете планету.

_«Время течёт иначе_ , — напомнил голос. — _Ллейшон пропал давно. Двести пятьдесят лет назад. По вашим меркам»_.

— Но почему тогда я перестала слышать музыку только сейчас? — окончательно запуталась Таня.

_«Время»_ , — снова повторил Соната.

— Шремя, — буркнула девушка. — Всё ещё не понимаю. И как вы предлагаете нам его отыскать?

Соната не ответил. Путники наконец приблизились вплотную к Арлайсу. Они вышли на широкую площадь, расстилающуюся прямо у главных ворот замка. Вблизи Храм Музыки казался ещё более величественным. Старинные стены оплетало растение, напоминающее земной плющ, только листья были те же, что и на деревьях в лесу: серебристые и сердцевидные. Посреди площади играл струями огромный фонтан, украшенный лепниной в виде нот, которые то и дело менялись. Тяжёлые ворота Храма были широко распахнуты, а прямо у входа обнаружилась ТАРДИС.

— Я даже спрашивать не буду. — Тане казалось, что свой лимит потрясений на сегодняшний день она исчерпала, и потому только слегка удивилась тому, что синяя будка оказалась здесь.

— А я бы спросил! — возмущённо воскликнул Доктор. — Как моя ТАРДИС тут оказалась?

_«Слуги переместили_ , — пояснил Соната. — _Корабль путешествует во времени. Поэтому вы можете помочь»_.

— А, — протянул Доктор, — так вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся в тот момент, когда артефакт похитили, и предотвратил кражу? — Мужчина изогнул губы в грустной улыбке и покачал головой. — Не получится. Законы времени, фиксированные точки и всё такое. Да и, грубо говоря, времени как такового у вас тут не существует, так что... — Тут Доктора, видимо, посетила какая-то идея, потому что в его глазах загорелся огонёк догадки и он стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Старый болван, — воскликнул он и обернулся к Сонате. — Покажите мне место, где хранился камень.

Соната ничего не ответил, но двинулся ко входу в Арлайс. Путешественники последовали за ним.

— Доктор, — шепнула Татьяна, — вы действительно собираетесь искать этот артефакт?

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами её спутник. — Если я правильно понял сказанное этой формой, то камень лучше вернуть как можно быстрее. И заодно запереть Диссонанс — нам ведь не нужен хаос во Вселенной?

— Да, но... — Таня замялась. — Боюсь, вам придётся искать артефакт без меня. К вечеру меня точно дома хватятся. Вы ведь можете меня вернуть на Землю по дороге?

— А разве ты не хочешь узнать, чем закончится эта история? — удивлённо спросил Доктор. — Я думал, тебе это должно быть интересно в первую очередь — всё-таки эта музыка была частью твоей жизни. Я ведь прав?

— Да, и всё же...

— И ты забываешь, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил мужчина, — что ТАРДИС — это в том числе и машина времени. Мы можем годами разыскивать артефакт — хотя я уверен, что до этого не дойдёт, — а ты вернёшься домой ровно через минуту после нашего отбытия, — усмехнулся он.

До Татьяны дошло, какую глупость она сморозила, и девушка фыркнула. Как вообще можно привыкнуть к тому, что мужчине, который прямо сейчас входит с ней в Храм Музыки, подвластно само время?

Помещение, в котором они оказались, войдя в Арлайс, чем-то напоминало заброшенный зал огромного театра. Здесь было очень светло и оглушающе тихо. Таня подняла взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть люстры, но вместо них обнаружила под потолком целое скопление золотистых облаков, к которым присоединился и Соната. Все формы, находившиеся в этом зале, имели разное количество колец, которые их опоясывали. По ним бегали яркие искры, света от которых хватало на то, чтобы разогнать мрак помещения.

Посреди сцены возвышался опустевший пьедестал. Доктор чуть ли не вприпрыжку помчался к нему, Татьяна — за ним. Мужчина снова достал свою звуковую отвёртку и направил её на углубление, в котором, видимо, и хранился камень. Таня тем временем рассматривала витиеватые руны, покрывавшие пьедестал. На серой поверхности можно было разглядеть, вероятно, строки некой поэзии. Девушка провела рукой по шероховатым символам, и тут же ужасающий скрипящий шум наполнил её голову. Татьяна поморщилась и закрыла уши ладонями, но это не помогло. В тот же момент Доктор воскликнул:

— Есть! Мне удалось уловить остаточную энергию артефакта, и теперь... — он осёкся, взглянув на девушку. — Что с тобой?

Таня с трудом помотала головой. Шум нарастал, и казалось, что в зале стало гораздо темнее.

_«Это Диссонанс_ , — услышала девушка голос Сонаты. — _Он нашёл тебя. Ты дала ему сигнал. Не стоило касаться. Сейчас он будет здесь. Бегите»_.

— Зачем ему я? — крикнула Таня сквозь шум, оседая на пол. Доктор успел подхватить её и, приобняв за плечи, потащил к выходу.

_«Разноимённо заряженные частицы_ , — попытался объяснить Соната. — _Ты избранная. В тебе — часть Консонанса. Бегите»_.

Головная боль обожгла виски, и Таня едва осознавала, что вот Доктор вытащил её из Храма, вот они уже почти заскочили в ТАРДИС... Девушка оглянулась — всего на мгновение — и увидела, как со стороны леса в их сторону нёсся сгусток непроглядной Тьмы. Перед тем, как у самого её носа захлопнулась синяя дверца машины времени, она успела заметить два огненно-красных глаза. Шум стал почти невыносимым. Татьяна зажмурилась и закричала. Доктор метался у пульта управления, и когда ТАРДИС наконец издала уже знакомый девушке скрежет, шум в голове вдруг резко прекратился.

Таня облегчённо вздохнула и открыла глаза, чтобы обнаружить тревожный взгляд Доктора.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он. Татьяна кивнула.

И тут ТАРДИС весьма ощутимо тряхнуло.


	5. Глава 4

— ...А потом оказалось, что Диссонанс за нами увязался. Я так и не поняла, каким образом: когда Доктор начинает что-то объяснять, попробуй улови мысль среди всех этих терминов. В общем, кажется, мы избавились от него — от Диссонанса, то бишь, — оставив его в завтрашнем дне. Кажется, так Доктор сказал. Думаю, это из-за того, что мы прибыли к вам как бы из будущего — хотя, по большому счёту, Керридуин существует вне времени...

Девушка — Татьяна, так она представилась, — сидела на столе в том самом кабинете, где вчера Моцарт познакомился с Березовским, и рассеянно болтала ногами. Вольфганг слушал её сбивчивый рассказ и находился в полнейшем восторге от того, что узнавал. Если бы кто-то спросил у него, почему он так безоговорочно поверил в эту историю, он бы, наверное, с ухмылкой пожал плечами. «Я хоть и гениальный, но всё же ребёнок: мне положено верить в чудеса», — отшутился бы Моцарт.

Мальчишка бросил насмешливый взгляд в сторону недоверчиво хмурившегося Березовского. Тот задумчиво наблюдал за спутником Татьяны — Доктором, который, нацепив очки, внимательно рассматривал зелёный камень. Моцарт едва заметно покачал головой. Как можно даже не допускать мысли о том, что хотя бы часть этой истории — правда? Максим ведь тоже _слышал_ музыку сфер.

Вольфганг ещё раз повторил про себя это словосочетание. Звучало необычно, но... правильно.

— ...И теперь мы здесь, — продолжала тем временем девушка. — А я мило беседую с самим Моцартом. Очешуеть, — заключила она.

Вольфганг самодовольно усмехнулся. Из слов Татьяны получалось, что о нём будут помнить по меньшей мере лет двести. И не просто помнить — считать гением своего времени.

— Очешуеть? — повторил Моцарт забавное слово. Девушка хихикнула.

— Выражаю свой восторг, — пожала она плечами.

Когда необычные гости появились в Болонской академии, Доктор первым делом поинтересовался, куда — и, что важнее, _когда_ — они с Татьяной попали. Березовский, стараясь скрыть удивление, вежливо ответил на оба вопроса, в то время как сам Вольфганг растерянно хлопал глазами. Доктор с грустными нотками в голосе произнёс что-то вроде «Чудесное было время»*. Тогда Максим, прочистив горло, в своей излюбленной вежливой манере поинтересовался, кто же они такие — так, будто о погоде говорил. Моцарт почти что возмутился таким непробиваемым спокойствием, на что получил вежливое: «Не вмешивайтесь, Вольфганг». У мальчишки от такой наглости глаза на лоб полезли, и он хотел было повторно возмутиться, но тут девушка в странной одежде поражённо переспросила: «Вольфганг? Вольфганг Моцарт?!» А потом с улыбкой до ушей повернулась к своему спутнику: «И почему я почти не удивлена?» Доктор усмехнулся в ответ и вдруг выхватил из рук Березовского зелёный камень. Тот не успел опомниться, как мужчина и его спутница скрылись в ближайшем классе. Моцарт, сгорая от любопытства, поспешил следом. Максиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними, продолжая хмуриться.

Потом Доктор попросил Вольфганга наиграть какую-нибудь мелодию. Камень вспыхнул, как только прозвучали первые аккорды. «Это точно он», — довольно кивнул Доктор, достал странный продолговатый жужжащий предмет и с его помощью принялся, видимо, изучать минерал. Моцарт вопросительно уставился на девушку, и та, бросив взгляд на своего спутника, поведала удивительную историю о Планете Музыки, путешествиях во времени и могущественном артефакте, который неизвестно как оказался у композиторов.

— Итак. — Татьяна спрыгнула со стола и подошла к Доктору. Девушка осторожно коснулась камня. — Артефакт мы нашли, надо бы его вернуть. — Она глянула на Вольфганга, и в её глазах вспыхнули озорные огоньки. — Рада была познакомиться, синьор Моцарт, синьор... — Татьяна перевела взгляд на Максима. — О, кажется, в этой суматохе мы так и не узнали вашего имени.

— Это маэстро Березовский, — вклинился Вольфганг, не давая композитору открыть рот.

— Максим Созонтович?! — Если реакцию девушки на Моцарта можно было описать словом «удивление», то сейчас на язык просилось «ошарашенность». Березовский снова недовольно свёл брови к переносице.

— Что вас так удивляет? — поинтересовался он. Доктор оторвался от изучения артефакта и с весёлым прищуром наблюдал за сценой.

— То, что я разговариваю с собственным фиг-знает-сколько-раз-пра-дедушкой. — Татьяна хихикнула и склонилась в шутливом поклоне в ответ на приподнятую бровь Максима. — Татьяна Березовская. К вашим услугам.

Вольфганг фыркнул, а Максим пробормотал что-то вроде «Вся молодёжь одинакова». Моцарт по-новому взглянул на девушку, но особого сходства, кроме чёрных волос, не заметил.

— Думаю, мы здесь ненадолго задержимся, — наконец заговорил Доктор. — Ты же не забыла о Диссонансе?

— Чёрт. — Татьяна хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. — И что мы должны делать?

— Вернуть его на Керридуин, — как само собой разумеющееся ответил Доктор.

— Всего-то, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Мы знаем, что он находится неподалёку, — продолжал её спутник, — в завтрашнем дне. Надо придумать способ его поймать или заманить в ТАРДИС.

— Неподалёку — понятие растяжимое, — нахмурилась Татьяна. — А у меня нет под рукой древних керридуинских рун, — продолжала девушка. — Как нам его найти?

— Если я правильно понял логику Сонаты, — ответил Доктор, — то многое в музыке подчиняется законам физики.

— Разноимённо заряженные частицы? — уточнила Татьяна.

— Именно, — подтвердил Доктор. — Следовательно, Диссонанс будет находиться там, где больше всего гармонии. А где она представлена ярче, чем в музыке сфер? — Мужчина победно улыбнулся и повернулся к композиторам. — Скажите, никто из вас случайно не даёт концерт завтра?

— Синьора Сальтаформаджо пригласила меня. — Проникшись глубиной проблемы, Вольфганг посерьёзнел. — Будет пышный бал в её особняке.

— Идеальное место, — кивнул Доктор. — Значит, мы должны отправиться туда и попытаться поймать Диссонанс.

— Попытаться? — переспросила Татьяна. — То есть, у нас даже плана никакого нет? Мы не можем просто... импровизировать!

— Вся моя жизнь — сплошная импровизация, — слегка усмехнулся Доктор. — К тому же, как ты предлагаешь _ловить звук_?

Девушка хмыкнула, но согласилась. Вольфганг восторженно предвкушал завтрашнюю встречу с Диссонансом — что за приключение! В который раз покосившись на Березовского, Моцарт наткнулся на тревожный взгляд чёрных глаз.

— Даже если всё, что вы рассказали, — правда, — задумчиво сказал он, — ваш план — а точнее, полное его отсутствие — звучит как истинное безумие. Вы хоть представляете, чем это может обернуться?

— Уж кто-кто, а _я_ представляю, — ответил Доктор, и на мгновение в его глазах отразились глубокая печаль и мудрость явно не его лет. Затем он моргнул, стряхивая наваждение, и хлопнул в ладоши. — Итак, осталось сообразить, как нам пробраться на эту вашу вечеринку.

— Особо соображать не придётся, — заявил Вольфганг. — Я представлю вас как своих дальних родственников. Уверен, синьора не будет против. Здесь привыкли к моим... причудам. — Моцарт шкодливо усмехнулся. — Вам надо только подыскать подходящие наряды.

— С этим проблем не будет, — похожей улыбкой ответила ему Татьяна.

***

Березовский впервые присутствовал на таком величественном мероприятии. Особняк синьоры Сальтаформаджо был местом поистине роскошным. Гости из самых известных итальянских семей собрались в громадном зале, украшенном золотистыми инкрустациями. Изящные канделябры наполняли комнату мягким светом.

В дальнем конце зала расположился оркестр Болонского оперного театра, которым дирижировал Моцарт. Сейчас помещение наполняла волшебная мелодия одной из недавно написанных им симфоний. Максим усмехнулся, уловив в мотиве отголоски музыки сфер. Ему всё ещё трудно было поверить в эту фантастическую историю, поведанную — кто бы мог подумать! — его внучкой в энном поколении. Но он не мог отрицать того, что рассказ как нельзя лучше объяснял природу _неземной_ музыки. К тому же становилось понятным то, почему произведения Березовского так отличались от композиций Вольфганга: _осязаемые_ музыкальные формы — невероятно!

Между гостями то и дело незаметно лавировали слуги, умело удерживая подносы с бокалами и закусками. Максим подозвал одного из них, и тот склонился в вежливом поклоне. «Не то что мальчишка», — хмыкнул про себя композитор и взял с подноса бокал с пуншем. Березовский отошёл к стене и принялся выискивать взглядом в толпе своих необычных знакомых.

Доктор, который так и не сменил своего коричневого костюма, обнаружился возле музыкантов. И не просто обнаружился — он с полным осознанием происходящего дирижировал оркестром, на ходу изучая партитуру (но получалось у него, честно признаться, не очень). Максим поперхнулся напитком. Музыканты недоуменно переглядывались, но продолжали играть очередное произведение. Березовский выразительно приподнял брови. Он снова осмотрел зал, и его взгляду предстала ещё более забавная картина.

Татьяна, забыв о пышных юбках своего платья, выполненного в серебристо-зелёных тонах, сидела прямо на полу в наименее людном углу зала. Красивый белый парик валялся неподалёку. Рядом с ней умостился Вольфганг. Оба увлечённо что-то чертили на нотном листе, не обращая внимания на брызги чернил, которые неизвестно откуда достали. Моцарт периодически хитро улыбался и пытался пощекотать Татьяну кончиком пера, на что девушка сначала коротко хихикала, а потом недовольно морщилась, отталкивая мальчишку, от чего тот веселился ещё больше. «Нашли друг друга», — с усмешкой подумал Максим.

Диссонанс не появлялся. Либо он был выдумкой, либо Доктор ошибся в предположениях. Березовский сделал ещё один глоток из бокала. Звонкий смех Татьяны донёсся до него даже сквозь стремительные пассажи симфонии. «Культуры никакой», — покачал головой композитор. Он перевёл взгляд на Вольфганга и заметил озорную усмешку и огонёк предвкушения в его глазах. «Как бы эти двое чего-нибудь не натворили», — вздохнул Максим.

— Скучаете, синьор? — донеслось из-за спины. Березовский обернулся и обнаружил возле себя красивую светловолосую девушку. Её изумрудные глаза с любопытством рассматривали композитора.

— Нисколько, синьорина, — ответил Максим. — Кажется, нас не представили друг другу. Максим Березовский. — Композитор поцеловал протянутую руку в белой перчатке.

— Эдда Кортезе, — ответила незнакомка, склонившись в реверансе. — Хочу поздравить вас, маэстро. Вы ведь вчера стали почётным академиком.

— Благодарю, — с немалым удивлением ответил Березовский. — Но откуда вам об этом известно?

— О, музыку нынче все и везде обсуждают, — с приятной улыбкой ответила Эдда. — К тому же, — она понизила голос до лукавого шёпота, — вы даже не представляете, какие сплетницы эти дамы из высших кругов. Всё обо всех знают.

— И интересуются карьерой композиторов? — приподнял бровь Максим.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Эдда. — Мне-то о вас брат рассказал. Он и сам когда-то обучался у падре Мартини и до сих пор регулярно с ним общается. Вчера вечером падре приходил к нам на ужин. Рассказывал об экзамене и очень вас хвалил. Так что, — Кортезе кокетливо подмигнула композитору, — очень надеюсь побывать на вашем _концерте_.

— Буду очень рад, если вы придёте, синьорина, — польщённо ответил Березовский.

— Просто Эдда, прошу, — мило улыбнулась она.

— Эдда, — кивнул композитор. — Тогда и я для вас — Максим.

— Хорошо, Максим, — коротко засмеялась девушка. — А вы не знаете, кто этот странный человек, который сейчас руководит оркестром?

— Кхм... — Березовский слегка удивился такой перемене темы разговора. — Честно сказать, понятия не имею, — ответил он почти искренне. Чем-то этот Доктор был непохож на остальных людей.

— Я тоже впервые его вижу, — произнесла Эдда, слегка нахмурив тонкие брови. Вышло очень мило. — Мне хотелось попросить маэстро Моцарта продемонстрировать одну из его серенад — падре Мартини уверял, что они бесподобны.

— Давайте понадеемся на удачу. — Максим кивнул в сторону оркестра, который как раз настраивал инструменты для нового произведения.

— Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт, — объявил конферансье, недовольно покосившись на Доктора. — Серенада Ре-мажор.

Гости не поскупились на аплодисменты, Эдда тоже с радостной улыбкой захлопала в ладоши.

— Признайтесь, Максим, — шепнула она Березовскому под первые раздавшиеся ноты, — вы — великий предсказатель, которому приходится держать свой дар в тайне, дабы не ловить осуждающих и испуганных взглядов?

— Боюсь, всё гораздо прозаичнее: Вольфганг сам сообщил мне о сегодняшней программе.

— О, маэстро, вы всю романтику убили, — с тихим смешком произнесла Эдда. Максим позволил себе ответную улыбку.

— Прошу прощения, синьорина. — И Березовский, и Кортезе дружно подпрыгнули от звонкого голоса Моцарта позади них. Они обернулись, а мальчишка в своей излюбленной манере шутливо поклонился. — Позвольте я украду вашего собеседника ненадолго.

Максим подозрительно прищурился. Видно было, что Вольфганг едва сдерживает смех. Чуть позади него открыто хихикала Татьяна. «Не к добру это», — заключил композитор.

— Что вы задумали, Вольфганг? — поинтересовался он. Тот проигнорировал его вопрос, нагло схватил Березовского за руку, и потащил в центр зала. Максим даже возмутиться не успел.

— Синьор Массимо, — с хитрым прищуром пафосно изрёк Моцарт, — я приглашаю вас на танец.

— Вы в своём уме, Вольфганг? — невозмутимо спросил Березовский, медленно отступая обратно к стене.

— Разумеется, — состроил обиженную гримасу тот. — По мне разве не видно? Я абсолютно серьёзен. — Озорные огоньки в его глазах говорили обратное.

— Кхм... — Максим пытался найти выход из сложившейся неловкой ситуации. Как минимум половина зала с любопытством глядела на них. — Давайте начнём с того, что серенада — это не танец.

— И что? — не растерялся мальчишка. — Музыка есть, ритм есть, оркестр великолепно играет — что ещё нужно?

— Чтобы один из нас был девушкой, — ляпнул Березовский. И откуда только взялись эти язвительные нотки в его голосе?

— Не проблема, — заявил Вольфганг. Он подобрал с пола парик Татьяны, которая еле сдерживалась, чтобы не захохотать вслух, и напялил себе на голову. Со всех сторон послышались сдавленные смешки. — Похож? — тонким голосом спросил Моцарт.

«Невыносимый мальчишка», — покачал головой Максим и тоже рассмеялся — впервые за весь вечер.

— Чёрт с вами, Вольфганг, всё равно не отстанете, — сдался он. Моцарт победно ухмыльнулся и снова потащил его за собой.

«Схожу с ума», — подумал Березовский, кладя руку на талию мальчишки. Ситуацию действительно сложно было втиснуть в рамки нормальности. Оркестром дирижировал странный человек из синей будки, сами музыканты как ни в чём не бывало продолжали играть серенаду, невдалеке слышался смех его внучки из будущего, а сам композитор танцевал с Вольфгангом Моцартом.

По большому счёту это и танцем назвать нельзя было. Моцарт, постоянно хихикая, двигался по абсолютно непредсказуемой траектории, увлекая за собой Максима, который всё ещё недоумевал, как мог на это добровольно согласиться. О попадании в такт речи не шло. Гости синьоры Сальтаформаджо разделились на две части: одни сдерживали смешки, другие неодобрительно ворчали. Впрочем, первых было гораздо больше.

Оставалось только позавидовать музыкантам, которые с поразительным упорством воспроизводили музыку гениального композитора. Удивляло и то, что оркестр до сих пор работал слаженно: Доктор махал палочкой абсолютно невпопад.

— Вольфганг, — обратился к Моцарту Березовский, — вы ведь знаете, что серенада — это песня влюблённых?

— Знаю, — невозмутимо ответил мальчишка. — И что?

— Хоть бы смутились ради приличия, — покачал головой Максим. Вольфганг довольно улыбнулся и тут же состроил невинное выражение лица. Березовский вздохнул.

— И как я на это согласился? — вслух озвучил он. — Видимо, в пунше что-то было.

— Точно, — хохотнул Моцарт. — Пойдите и выпейте ещё.

Первая часть серенады подошла к концу. Зал захлопал в ладоши. Вольфганг присел в шутливом реверансе. К аплодисментам добавились уже привычные смешки. Максим слегка склонил голову.

— Благодарю за оказанную честь, — в своей любимой пафосной манере произнёс Вольфганг и рассмеялся. Березовский хмыкнул.

У стены его встретила хохочущая Эдда. Она протянула ему бокал, который композитор залпом осушил.

— Это было великолепно, — сквозь смех проговорила девушка. — Если все концерты с вашим участием столь же... впечатляющи, я уже горю нетерпением на них попасть.

— Рад угодить вам, Эдда, — саркастично ответил композитор, но усмехнулся. С другой стороны к ним подошла Татьяна, вытирая выступившие на глазах от смеха слёзы.

— Дедуля, это было потрясающе, — высказалась она.

— Дедуля? — недоуменно приподняла бровь Эдда.

— Не обращайте внимания, — слегка поморщился Максим. Он обернулся к Татьяне. — Это ведь вам в голову пришло устроить весь этот цирк?

— Ага, — весело кивнула та. — Я знала, что обучить Моцарта игре в крестики-нолики — отличная идея. Разумеется, он проиграл. Пришлось придумать для него наказание.

— Тоже мне, наказание, — фыркнул Березовский. — Этому мальчишке только в радость над кем-нибудь... пошутить. Да и вам, как я погляжу, тоже.

Татьяна с улыбкой пожала плечами, не отрицая этого. Внезапно в ушах Максима зазвенело. Он слегка помотал головой, но звук лишь усилился. Более того — он перерос в ужасающий скрежет, заглушающий даже музыку сфер. Березовский вздрогнул, когда в его руку вцепился неизвестно откуда появившийся рядом Вольфганг.

— Вы тоже слышите этот шум? — простонал мальчишка, хватаясь за голову.

— Шум? — переспросила Эдда, и улыбка тут же исчезла с её лица. Она обернулась к композитору. — Максим?

— Это Диссонанс, — ответила Татьяна, которая также морщилась от ужасного звука. — Доктор! — вдруг закричала она. — Диссонанс здесь!

Мужчина в коричневом костюме выронил из рук дирижёрскую палочку и бросился к ним. Оркестр перестал играть, и в это же мгновение высокие окна зала все как одно с оглушающим звоном разбились. Со всех сторон послышались визги особо впечатлительных дам. Сильный холодный ветер разом потушил все свечи. Гости в панике покидали помещение, музыканты бросали свои инструменты, унося ноги. Эдда тоже рванулась было к выходу, но обернулась, заметив, что ни Максим, ни Вольфганг, ни Татьяна не в силах пошевелиться от страшного шума.

— Бегите! — крикнул ей Максим, но девушка уставилась куда-то ему за спину.

Следующие события произошли в одно мгновение, но Березовский разглядел каждую деталь так, будто время вдруг замедлило свой ход.

Доктор что-то кричал и размахивал руками, указывая на дверь. Моцарт, кажется, лишился чувств и в нелепой позе лежал возле стены. Татьяна с ужасом в глазах смотрела туда же, куда и Эдда. Максим обернулся.

Чёрное облако непроглядной Тьмы ворвалось в зал сквозь разбитое окно. Шум усилился. Два злобных огненно-красных глаза смотрели, казалось, в самую душу композитору. Березовский, не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, сделал шаг вперёд, заслоняя Эдду и Татьяну. Доктор снова что-то закричал.

Сгусток Тьмы молнией рванулся вперёд, к композитору. Максим краем глаза заметил в руках Доктора тот самый зелёный камень. В голове мелькнули слова молитвы. Тьма ударила Березовского прямо в грудь.

А мир вокруг потерял свои очертания.

____________________

*Доктор подразумевает свои встречи с мадам де Помпадур (серия 2х04), которые происходили примерно в то же время — во второй половине XVIII века.


	6. Глава 5

Его окружала блаженная тишина. Впервые за все годы. Не было слышно ни адского скрежета, ни даже музыки сфер. Во всём теле чувствовалась удивительная лёгкость. Молчаливая тьма мягко окутывала его сознание, и открывать глаза не хотелось.

До тех пор, пока щёку не обожгло ударом ладони.

— Очнитесь же, Массимо! — различил он взволнованный голос.

Березовский резко вздохнул и распахнул глаза. Ему казалось, что минула целая вечность с того момента, как сквозь него пронёсся Диссонанс. Но, как он узнал позже, не прошло и пяти минут. Несмотря на тупую боль в висках, музыка сфер привычной мелодией скользила в голове. Максим огляделся.

Свечи снова горели, мягко освещая зал. Он полулежал на холодном полу, прислонившись к стене. Прямо над ним склонился встревоженный Вольфганг. Лишь нездоровая бледность выдавала то, что мальчишка и сам только что валялся без сознания. С другой стороны от Березовского обнаружилась Татьяна с таким же безжизненным цветом лица. Композитор подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Девушка недоуменно смотрела куда-то вверх, и Максим поднял взгляд.

Рядом с ними стояли Доктор и Эдда. Мужчина тяжёлым взглядом буравил девушку, на лице которой играла довольная ухмылка. В руках Кортезе держала злополучный артефакт, который почему-то сменил изумрудный оттенок на болотный. Березовский обвёл взглядом зал. Диссонанс исчез.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — уже, видимо, в который раз спросил Моцарт, убедившись, что с Максимом всё в относительном порядке. — Что вы сделали? — обратился он к Доктору. — Куда подевался Диссонанс, в конце концов?

— Об этом лучше спросить у неё. — Мужчина кивнул в сторону Эдды, направляя на неё звуковую отвёртку. — Кто вы такая?

— Наконец-то вы стали задавать правильные вопросы, — протянула та, вертя в руках камень. — Эдда Кортезе. — Девушка изобразила лёгкий реверанс. Затем она в наигранном удивлении округлила глаза. — Ох, вы только посмотрите: я отработал это движение до совершенства. Разве я не отлично вжился в роль?

— Сейчас не самое удачное время для шуток. — В голосе Доктора прозвучали стальные нотки. — _Что_ ты такое?

— Вы только поглядите на этого умника. — Лёгкий изгиб губ девушки обозначил улыбку, которая, однако, не отразилась в её взгляде. — Я Страж Диссонанса. Высшие зовут таких, как я, Лейтмотивами, хотя это и не совсем точное определение.

— А, так это вы не уследили за каменюкой? — хмыкнула Татьяна, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хороши стражи, нечего сказать.

Эдда — или _нечто_ , выглядевшее как она — злобно сверкнула глазами. Максим почувствовал, как головокружение отступает, и встал с пола, опираясь на протянутую руку Вольфганга.

— Мы не всесильны, милочка, — процедила Эдда. — Вряд ли кто-то во Вселенной может предвидеть ограбление.

— Почему ты явил себя только сейчас? — строго спросил Доктор.

— А смысл? — пожала плечами Эдда. — Без Ллейшона все мы бессильны.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — устало прикрыл рукой глаза Максим. — Я же несколько минут назад говорил с синьорой Кортезе.

— Поправочка, маэстро. — Девушка издевательски усмехнулась. — Всё это время вы беседовали _со мной_. Эдда Кортезе — всего лишь необходимая мне... оболочка.

— Хочешь сказать, она — реальный человек? — с ледяным спокойствием уточнил Доктор. — Не просто облик, как у слуг музыки? — Березовский, неотрывно рассматривавший Эдду, повернулся в сторону мужчины. И от его взгляда композитору стало не по себе.

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Лейтмотив в теле девушки. — Я сущность, как и Диссонанс, у меня нет осязаемой оболочки. А эта симпатичная куртизанка идеально подошла: во-первых, её никто не хватится, да и попасть на приём синьоры Сальтаформаджо в образе привлекательной молоденькой девушки было проще простого.

Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине Максима, когда он осознал услышанное. В живого человека вселилось нечто, управляющее её телом и мыслями. Врагу не пожелаешь.

— Что будет с девушкой, когда ты покинешь её тело? — спросил Доктор таким тоном, что насмешливая улыбка испарилась с лица Эдды.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Лейтмотив. — Скорее всего, лишится рассудка.

— Что?! — хором воскликнули Вольфганг и Татьяна. Березовский мысленно присоединился к их негодованию.

— Это бесчеловечно, — тихо произнёс Доктор, и Максим подумал, что именно таким голосом выносят приговор: чётко, необратимо и с едва уловимой печалью.

— А я похож на человека? — Тонкие губы Эдды снова искривились в усмешке. — Простите, неудачная шутка. В своё оправдание могу сказать вот что: проведите вечность с Диссонансом — и попробуйте оставаться белым и пушистым. А я понаблюдаю.

— К слову, где он? — вклинилась Татьяна. — Где Диссонанс? — Максим кивнул. Этот вопрос интересовал его с тех пор, как он очнулся. Композитор был уверен, что ему пришёл конец, когда облако Тьмы неумолимо надвигалось на него.

— Здесь. — Лейтмотив слегка подбросил зелёный камень на ладони Эдды. — Соната выразился не совсем точно, когда сказал вам, что Ллейшон — это замок. Артефакт — это скорее тюремная камера. Когда Ллейшон пропал, мы предполагали, что Диссонанс отправится на его поиски, как только сможет выбраться с Керридуина. Его манит к камню, притягивает, как магнитом. Нас, Лейтмотивов, не так много, но мы постарались рассредоточиться по пространству и времени, чтобы найти артефакт первыми. Мне повезло: я наткнулся на Моцарта, у которого уже была половина. Я следил за ним с полгода — и вот удача: у синьора Березовского оказывается второй обломок. Путём нехитрых умозаключений я пришёл к тому же выводу, что и вы: Диссонанс явится на бал. Разыскать Эдду Кортезе было нетрудно. И ваше счастье, что я оказался здесь: иначе вы бы все погибли. Диссонанс уничтожил бы артефакт и всех, кто находился рядом. А теперь вы можете вернуть его — и меня — на Планету Музыки.

— Как же у тебя всё просто, — покачал головой Доктор. — А девушка?

— Да что вы заладили об этой девушке? — Лейтмотив закатил глаза. — Ну тронется она умом, ну и что? Всем-то от неё только тело и нужно. Считайте это необходимой жертвой ради спасения мира.

— В вас нет ни капли сочувствия?! — не выдержал Максим. Остальные с удивлением взглянули на него.

— В том-то и дело, — снова расплылся в улыбке Лейтмотив. — У меня нет чувств.

— Прекратите это делать, — сказал Березовский со всем доступным ему спокойствием. — Прекратите улыбаться. Это... Она живой человек. Как вы... Как вы можете раз за разом заставлять её улыбаться, когда она и пальцем не может пошевелить по собственной воле? Это... — Максим осёкся, не в состоянии подобрать слов. Он был удивлён не меньше остальных такой вспышке эмоций со своей стороны.

— Браво, маэстро, — протянул Лейтмотив. — Я бы похлопал, да руки заняты. — Он снова повернулся к Доктору. — Итак, раз уж мы закончили распускать сопли, предлагаю перейти к действиям. Вы забираете Ллейшон и немедленно доставляете его на Керридуин. Всё ясно?

— А как будешь возвращаться ты? — поинтересовался Доктор всё тем же опасным тоном, забирая артефакт из рук девушки.

— О, не беспокойтесь, я своим ходом, — махнул рукой Лейтмотив. — Чао, ребята.

Эдда закатила глаза, и из её рта вырвалась тоненькая струйка золотистого дыма. У самой земли Максим подхватил девушку, в то время как Доктор направил жужжащее устройство на ускользающее _нечто_. Однако ему не удалось задержать сущность: блестящий дым развеялся почти сразу же. Мужчина разочарованно растрепал рукой волосы на затылке и, передав камень Татьяне, подошёл к Эдде, которую Березовский аккуратно усадил на кушетку у противоположной стены.

— Как думаете, она будет в порядке? — спросил Максим, сочувственно глядя на девушку. Доктор снова поводил вверх-вниз своей отвёрткой и задумчиво на неё уставился.

— Физически — да, она в абсолютном порядке, — вздохнул он. — Но что касается её психического состояния... Боюсь, как бы Лейтмотив не оказался прав. — Доктор спрятал устройство и внимательно посмотрел на Березовского. — Думаю, мы должны вернуть артефакт. Вы присмотрите за ней?

— Конечно, — кивнул Максим.

— Хорошо. — Доктор повернулся к Татьяне. — Нам пора, — взглядом указал он на камень в её руках. Девушка слегка качнула головой. — Я оставил ТАРДИС за углом этого здания. Идём.

— Значит, прощаемся? — с невесёлой улыбкой уточнил Вольфганг, молчавший до этих пор. — Ненавижу прощания.

— Не факт, что навсегда, — слегка усмехнулась Татьяна. — Мы ведь сможем вернуться, Доктор?

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами тот.

— Мы обязательно должны вернуться, — гнула своё девушка. — Я ведь ещё не показала Моцарту музыкальный плеер. Целый оркестр в кармане, — доверительно сообщила она мальчишке. Тот улыбнулся немного шире. — Рада была знакомству, — заключила Татьяна. — И с вами тоже, дедуля, — повернулась она к Максиму. Березовский слегка сдвинул брови и покачал головой.

— Ещё раз так меня назовёте...

— Бросьте, Массимо. — К Вольфгангу вернулся его прежний шутливый тон. — Кому ещё выпадет шанс повидаться со своим далёким потомком? — Он посмотрел на Татьяну. — С нетерпением буду ждать встречи.

Девушка весело подмигнула и побежала вслед за Доктором, который уже скрылся за дверью. И вскоре от двух странных людей, с которыми Максим имел честь познакомиться, не осталось и эха от шагов. Моцарт собирался было что-то сказать, но тут со стороны кушетки донёсся слабый стон. Березовский мигом оказался возле очнувшейся девушки.

— Эдда? — тихо позвал он, кладя ладонь ей на плечо. — Эдда, вы меня слышите?

— Кто это — Эдда? — слабым голосом поинтересовалась девушка, разлепив веки. Максим тревожно нахмурился. Эдда вдруг захохотала. — У вас такие забавные брови, — сквозь смех проговорила она, указывая пальцем на лицо композитора. — Посмотрите же. Такие суровые, как две мохнатые гусеницы.

Девушка снова захихикала. Березовский осторожно перехватил её руки, которыми она тянулась к нему, и растерянно переглянулся с Вольфгангом. Внезапно Эдда взвыла, и по её лицу потекли слёзы.

— Гусеницы, синьор, — всхлипывала она. — Вы представляете, как тяжела их жизнь? О, бедные создания. Существуешь себе, никому не причиняя зла, как вдруг появляются крылья, и ты — уже не ты. И вся жизнь под откос. — Максим медленно присел рядом с девушкой, продолжая держать её за руки. — Как и у меня, — доверительно произнесла Эдда, подавшись ближе к композитору. — У меня тоже жизнь пошла под откос, вам так не кажется? — Девушка истерически хихикнула, а потом уронила голову Березовскому на плечо и продолжила рыдать. Максим неловко погладил её по голове.

— Что мы будем делать? — почти шёпотом спросил Моцарт, беспомощно глядя на плачущую Эдду.

— Не знаю, как вы, Вольфганг, — так же тихо ответил Максим, — а я не хочу, чтобы её упекли в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Вы наверняка слышали те ужасные истории, которые рассказывают о таких местах. — Композитор вздохнул. — Пускай пока поживёт у меня. Если верить словам Лейтмотива, чёрт бы его побрал, то в борделе её вряд ли хватятся. Вы случайно не знаете какого-нибудь доктора, который мог бы осмотреть её, не придавая диагноз огласке?

— Я узнаю, — кивнул мальчишка. Березовский легонько дотронулся до плеча девушки.

— Эдда, — мягко обратился он к ней. — Эдда, послушайте. — Но та продолжала безутешно рыдать. Максим на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Наверное, вы правы, Эдда. — Девушка умолкла, и композитор продолжил: — Вы правы: жизнь гусениц действительно бесповоротно меняется. Но подумайте вот о чём, Эдда. — Березовскому казалось очень важным чаще называть её по имени. — Теперь у них есть крылья. А это значит, что они могут летать, обозревая все красоты этого удивительного мира. Разве это не прекрасно, Эдда?

Девушка отрешённо кивнула. Максим встал и бережно потянул её за собой. Та послушно зашагала с ним к выходу, опираясь на руку композитора. Её взгляд бездумно блуждал по залу: видимо, она всё ещё обдумывала слова Березовского. Вольфганг поспешил за ними. Они только вышли из дома синьоры Сальтаформаджо, когда Эдда вдруг остановилась, а её глаза наполнились ужасом.

— Вы слышите это, синьор? — осипшим голосом спросила она. — Волки поют.

— Здесь нет волков, Эдда. — Максим снова вздохнул и осторожно прижал девушку к себе. «Это будет нелегко», — мелькнула усталая мысль.

Трое завернули за угол пустынной мрачной улицы. Они не могли видеть, как из тени вынырнула приземистая фигура человека в потрёпанной одежде и неслышно последовала за ними.

***

С уже привычным скрежетом ТАРДИС приземлилась на Керридуине. Полёт длился недолго, но за это время ни Таня, ни её спутник не произнесли ни слова. Доктор сосредоточенно щёлкал кнопками на панели управления, его взгляд был серьёзным, а между бровей залегла едва заметная складочка. Сама девушка обдумывала то невероятное приключение, в которое была втянута, видимо, по прихоти судьбы.

— С вами всегда так? — тихо поинтересовалась она, когда оба вышли из ТАРДИС. Доктор приподнял бровь. — Вы каждый раз попадаете в такие передряги? — уточнила Татьяна. — И каждый раз выходите из них победителем?

— Ну, — протянул мужчина, покачивая на ладони мутно-зелёный камень. — Чаще всего приходится спасать миры самому. — Его губы изогнулись в немного грустной улыбке. — И не всякий раз удаётся спасти всех.

— Вы про Эдду, — понимающе кивнула Таня. — Надеюсь, мой дедуля за ней присмотрит. — В глазах девушки вспыхнул огонёк. — Но это было потрясающе, — подвела она итог. — Я говорила с самим Моцартом! — воскликнула она. — С Моцартом, можете себе представить?

— О, я могу, — улыбнулся Доктор. Путники подошли к уже известному им Храму Музыки. У входа в здание зависло золотое облако, будто поджидая их.

— Соната? — предположила Таня.

_«Верно_ , — в своей любимой немногословной манере ответил тот. Татьяна снова принялась пересказывать мужчине слова, что звучали у неё в голове. — _Вы нашли Ллейшон?»_

— Артефакт у нас, — ответил Доктор, демонстрируя Сонате камень. — Но прежде я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов. Почему вы не сказали нам о Лейтмотивах?

_«Не успел»_ , — произнёс голос после недолгого молчания. Таня красноречиво хмыкнула.

— Разумеется, — проронил Доктор, но больше ничего не успел возразить.

_«Идёмте»_ , — безэмоционально прозвучало в голове у Тани.

Путники вошли в Храм и снова оказались в опустевшем театральном зале. Возле серого постамента на сцене обнаружились Скрипка и Рояль. На звук шагов они обернулись, и Скрипка коротко вскрикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Рояль тревожно постукивал пальцами по пьедесталу, прожигая Татьяну чёрными глазами.

— Чего ещё мы не знаем? — недовольно буркнула та, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальными взглядами инструментов.

— Диссонанс, — тихо ответила Скрипка. — Ты встречалась с ним. Лицом к лицу. Он коснулся тебя?

— Не уверена... — с сомнением протянула Таня. По её спине пробежал неприятный холодок, и она подняла взгляд на своего спутника.

— Мы все были там, — произнёс Доктор. — И я, и композиторы. Почему вы говорите только о Тане?

— Я такое замечаю. — Скрипка печально улыбнулась. — Она встречалась с Диссонансом. А в вас я этого не вижу.

— Это плохо? — спросила Татьяна, внутренне содрогаясь от тревожных мыслей. — Что со мной будет?

— Я не знаю, как Диссонанс действует на людей, — развела руками Скрипка. — Но знаешь, как у нас говорят? — Девушка провела рукой по начертанным на постаменте рунам. — _«За Звуком неизменно приходит Тишина»_. Консонанс как звук никогда не прекращается. Я уже говорила о могуществе музыки. Но Диссонанс звучит не всегда. И Тишина — вечный его спутник.

— Опять ваша музыкальная философия, — пробормотала Таня, стараясь скрыть за раздражением неприятное чувство беспокойства.

— Что такое Тишина? — поинтересовался Доктор. Он снова достал свою звуковую отвёртку и поводил ею вверх-вниз, направляя на Татьяну. Потом он пристально всмотрелся в устройство и чертыхнулся, пряча отвёртку обратно. — Не работает: слишком много звука вокруг. — Мужчина повернулся к Скрипке и требовательно спросил: — Что будет с Таней? Что значит «приходит Тишина»? Она оглохнет, станет немой, умрёт — что?

— Прекратите так говорить! — возмутилась Татьяна, хотя под ложечкой у неё неприятно засосало. — Я отлично себя чувствую. Может, это вообще ничего не значит. Лучше расскажите, что такое эти Лейтмотивы, — попыталась она перевести тему, обращаясь к Скрипке.

— Стражи, — ответил за неё Рояль. Его гулкий голос заставил Таню слегка подскочить на месте. — Но об этом, думаю, вам уже известно. Лейтмотивы — это обрывки музыки сфер. У вас бывало такое чувство, что вот вы слушаете песню, и она кажется вам странно знакомой, хотя раньше вы определённо никогда не могли её слышать? Так вот, есть песни, в которых звучит один и тот же Лейтмотив музыки сфер, один и тот же её кусочек. Люди делают это неосознанно — вплетают такие обрывки в свои произведения. Но именно это и держит Диссонанс запертым здесь. — Рояль ненадолго замолчал. — А теперь отдайте Ллейшон.

Доктор протянул ему камень. Рояль слегка склонил голову, забирая артефакт, а затем поместил его на пьедестал. Камень вспыхнул и снова приобрёл свой изумрудный оттенок, в то время как серый постамент окрасился в глубокий чёрный цвет. Рояль бросил взгляд на Скрипку и вдруг запел.

Его глубокий баритон разносился по всему залу, заставляя кожу Тани покрыться мурашками. В этой песне не было слов, но сама музыка была совершенна. И тут девушка осознала, что та же мелодия эхом раздаётся в её голове. Неземной мотив чарующими нотами наполнял пространство — и саму Татьяну. Хотелось подпевать — и умолкнуть, наслаждаясь волшебной гармонией. Хотелось закружиться в танце — и стоять на месте, внимая. Хотелось радостно смеяться — и всё же одинокая слеза оставила солёную дорожку на щеке девушки.

— Почему ты плачешь? — с тихой тревогой в голосе спросил Доктор.

— Я снова её слышу, — почти шёпотом ответила Таня. — Музыку сфер. — Девушка позволила себе широкую улыбку.

Тем временем к песне присоединилась Скрипка. Её звонкое сопрано удивительным образом дополняло мотив. Она выводила стремительные пассажи, а иногда — тихие и чуть печальные ноты.

— Почему они поют? — всё-таки поинтересовалась Татьяна, хотя ответ казался совершенно неважным рядом с великолепием неземной музыки. Доктор пожал плечами.

_«Тюрьме нужен замок_ , — прозвучал в голове у Тани голос Сонаты. — _И ключ. Идёмте. Песня будет долгой»_.

Путники покинули Храм Музыки и двинулись в сторону ТАРДИС. Соната неспешно плыл рядом.

_«Важный вопрос_ , — вдруг произнёс он. — _Ты слышала волчий вой? Когда-либо?»_

— Вживую — вряд ли, — нахмурилась Татьяна. — Разве что в фильмах. Почему это важно?

_«Потому что я слышал_ , — ответил голос. — _Вам пора_. — Соната пресёк любые попытки расспросить его подробнее. — _Спасибо»_.

Доктор кивнул и скрылся за синей дверцей полицейской будки. Таня в последний раз окинула взглядом Храм Музыки, неземной безбрежный океан и керридуинский лес и подумала, что никогда не чувствовала себя настолько воодушевлённой. И настолько уставшей.

— Спасибо, — эхом отозвалась она, обращаясь к Сонате. — За музыку.

Затем девушка развернулась и следом за Доктором шагнула в ТАРДИС. Машина времени разительно отличалась от пейзажей Планеты Музыки — но всё же была настолько же невероятна. Татьяна зевнула.

— Итак, — обратилась она к Доктору, когда тот с силой дёрнул какой-то рычаг, и ТАРДИС слегка тряхнуло, — музыка найдена, мир спасён. Пора домой? — Девушка тихо вздохнула. — Даже и не хочется возвращаться.

— Ну, — усмехнулся мужчина, — очень надеюсь, что мы прощаемся не навсегда. Нам ещё предстоит узнать, кто и для чего похитил артефакт. Кто же любит нерешённые загадки?

Таня улыбнулась.

— Кстати об этом, — сказала она. — Почему Скрипка не увидела, что и вы были рядом с Диссонансом?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал Доктор плечами. — Но могу предположить, что причина в том, что я — Повелитель Времени. Наша раса слишком древняя, и, возможно, Диссонанс просто не в силах повлиять на меня. — Его взгляд посерьёзнел. — А как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Дико устала, — призналась Татьяна. — Но больше ничего необычного. Очень надеюсь, что Скрипка ошиблась.

— Я тоже, — отозвался её спутник. ТАРДИС приземлилась с уже привычным звуком. Доктор взглянул на экран у пульта управления. — Земля, восемнадцатое апреля 2015-го года. Мы у твоего дома, пять минут после нашего отбытия.

— Спасибо, — с чувством произнесла Таня. — За всё. Это было... потрясающе.

Доктор понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул. Девушка с улыбкой направилась к выходу. У самой двери она обернулась.

— Я буду ждать, — заверила Татьяна. Затем она потянула ручку синей дверцы и оказалась в том самом парке, где впервые и познакомилась с Доктором. Девушка отошла на пару шагов и обернулась, успев заметить, как с тихим скрежетом ТАРДИС растворяется в воздухе. Таня с улыбкой покачала головой и направилась к своему дому.

У самого подъезда девушка вдруг развеселилась. «Оставила ночнушку в машине времени», — хихикнула она про себя, поднимаясь по лестнице. Подойдя к двери, Татьяна впервые порадовалась выпендрёжу своей матери. Для того, чтобы войти в квартиру, ключ был не нужен: устройство на месте замка реагировало на отпечатки пальцев.

«Был бы обычный замок — пришлось бы куковать до вечера», — мелькнула мысль. Таня вошла в квартиру и неспешно зашагала в сторону своей комнаты с твёрдым намерением тут же завалиться на кровать. Но замерла в дверном проёме, не сумев сдержать тихого удивлённого вскрика.

В массивном кожаном кресле сидел молодой светловолосый мужчина в очках. Казалось, он задремал, но поражённый возглас Татьяны заставил его встрепенуться, и теперь на девушку с радостной искоркой глядели два зелёных глаза. Таня нащупала рукой стену и неверяще прошептала:

— Папа?


	7. Глава 6

— Эндрю! Рад тебя видеть, приятель! Всё так же ходишь в этих дурацких очках?

Молодой светловолосый мужчина с улыбкой обернулся на звавший его голос. И хотя в аэропорту было весьма многолюдно, он сумел разглядеть в толпе невысокого седеющего господина, который энергично махал ему рукой. Перехватив довольно объёмный чемодан поудобнее, молодой человек принялся лавировать между людьми, направляясь в сторону встречавшего.

— Здравствуй, Джерард, — ответил он на приветствие, когда приблизился настолько, что голос можно было не повышать. — А ты всё так же коверкаешь моё имя. — Он поравнялся с собеседником и пожал ему руку. — И чем тебе мои очки не угодили?

Приземистый мужчина красноречиво хмыкнул, разглядывая массивную круглую оправу. Тот, кого он назвал Эндрю, в свою очередь отметил, что седины в коротких волосах Джерарда явно прибавилось, в уголках тёмных глаз собрались морщинки, а взгляд стал более усталым.

— Сильно утомился в дороге? — поинтересовался Джерард, когда оба покинули здание аэропорта.

— Чертовски! — с чувством ответил его спутник. — Ненавижу перелёты. Благо, гостиница недалеко.

— Ох, приятель, — сочувственно произнёс Джерард, похлопав его по плечу. — Боюсь, отдых тебе сегодня не светит. Саймон столкнулся с какими-то проблемами. Решил вас срочно вызвать на собрание. Вбежал в мой кабинет, глаза горят, в руках — судорожно исписанные листы. Хотел организовать вас немедленно, но я уговорил его дождаться твоего прибытия. Так что, боюсь, Эндрю, тебе не удастся отдохнуть.

— Андрей. Меня зовут Андрей, — поморщился тот. — Надеюсь, у Саймона действительно что-то важное.

Джерард поймал такси. Андрей аккуратно поставил свой чемодан в багажник, с удовольствием откинулся на спинку сидения и, зевнув, блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Над чем он хоть сейчас работает? — поинтересовался мужчина.

— Саймон? — Джерард хохотнул. — Всё так же.

Андрей приподнял бровь.

— Всё ещё одержим Луной? — Он покачал головой. — И ты лишил меня законного отдыха из-за его очередной безумной теории?

— Возможно. — Джерард почесал затылок. — Но... он имел весьма убедительный вид, когда лихорадочно объяснял мне что-то о нарушении гравитации и координатных сдвигах... Чёрт, я в этом не разбираюсь. Вы тут учёные, я простой человек.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Андрей. — А что из других новостей?

Его спутник помрачнел.

— С нами опять связались эти из ЮНИТ. Затребовали все наработки за последние полгода. Что-то они слишком часто стали проявлять интерес к космосу. Частные обсерватории, вроде нашей, обычно не трогают — а тут вон сколько внимания.

— Ну и пускай себе требуют, — пожал плечами Андрей, поправляя очки на носу. — Нам нечего скрывать.

— Кроме теорий Саймона, — усмехнулся Джерард. — Посмотрят на них и будут думать, что все мы тут безумцы.

Андрей подавил смешок. Такси подъехало к большому пригородному особняку из серого камня. Взгляд сразу цеплялся за правый флигель: прозрачная крыша в форме купола позволяла разглядеть громадный телескоп. За цветочными клумбами у главных ворот явно никто давно не ухаживал. Стены здания оплёл плющ, делая его похожим на старинное заброшенное поместье из детских страшилок.

Поэтому Андрей и любил это место — за лёгкую сказочность и атмосферу неразгаданной тайны. Что, впрочем, весьма соответствовало его предназначению.

Джерард Янг, владелец этого особняка и огромный фанат науки, оборудовал здесь собственную обсерваторию. Позже нашлись астрономы и космологи, которые с радостью устроились сюда на работу. Джерард старался отыскать молодых перспективных учёных не только в Англии, но и за границей. Собственно, так они с Андреем и познакомились: Джерард нашёл его научную работу на тематическом сайте и пригласил в Британию, посчитав, что его смелых идей как раз и не хватало. Предлагал даже навсегда переехать в Лондон, и Андрей был бы не против, если бы не семья. Жена даже слушать не хотела о такой возможности, а для дочери это было бы несвоевременно.

Мужчины вошли в дом, который встретил их неожиданно уютной атмосферой. Холл был оформлен в тёплых тонах, у стен расположились мягкие оранжевые пуфы и небольшие столики. Возле входа Андрей обнаружил кофейный автомат, которого раньше здесь не было. Из стереосистемы доносилась ненавязчивая мелодия, кажется, кого-то из классиков. Андрей усмехнулся: дочери бы понравилось.

Спутники свернули направо и оказались в длинном коридоре, сплошь и рядом уставленном разнообразными растениями. Им навстречу шёл темноволосый юноша лет восемнадцати. Он задумчиво нахмурился, рассматривая какие-то листы в своих руках. Поравнявшись с мужчинами, он коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и, не останавливаясь, прошёл дальше. Андрей с любопытством посмотрел ему вслед.

— Кто это? — спросил он у своего спутника. — Раньше никогда его не видел.

— Это Люк Смит, — ответил Джерард, усмехнувшись. — Гениальный паренёк. Пришёл к нам с месяц назад, когда мы вызвали мастера для исправления технических неполадок с компьютерами в кабинете Скотта. Такой вот парадокс, — развеселился вдруг Джерард, — вы учёные, а в современной технике мало что смыслите. Только и знаете, что таскаться со своими телескопами. Не в обиду было сказано, — поднял он руки в примирительном жесте. — Так вот, этот Люк сказал нам, что якобы от той компании пришёл. И главное — управился за считанные минуты! Правда, потом выяснилось, что никакого отношения он айтишникам не имеет, а оказался у нас из чистого любопытства. Ну а мы что — мы люди не жадные. Вот он и стал к нам наведываться, наблюдать за работой. И, похоже, весьма серьёзно относится к теориям Саймона.

Внезапно дверь, до которой мужчины не дошли буквально пару шагов, резко распахнулась, и в коридор выбежал взлохмаченный человек с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтя, тёмно-зелёный галстук перекрутился набок.

— Лёгок на помине, — пробормотал Джерард.

— Андрей! — воскликнул выбежавший учёный и быстро пожал тому руку. — Наконец-то! Все уже собрались, тебя только ждём, ты даже не представляешь...

— Угомонись, Саймон, — добродушно буркнул Джерард. — Дай гостю хоть войти.

— Да, конечно. — Саймон запустил пятерню в свои рыжие волосы, растрепав их ещё сильнее. — Проходите. — Он скрылся в том помещении, откуда только что выбежал. Джерард и Андрей переглянулись и последовали за ним.

Комната, в которой они оказались, напоминала зал для совещаний. Посередине стоял большой овальный стол, за которым уже сидели трое. Саймон суетился у исписанной формулами доски напротив широкого окна.

Андрей с улыбкой поприветствовал присутствующих. У самого окна сидел Скотт, молодой астрофизик с копной пепельных волос и слегка безумным взглядом голубых глаз, скрытых за квадратной оправой очков. Справа от него задумчиво вертела в руках карандаш француженка Авелин. Взгляд Андрея задержался на её фиолетовых волосах, собранных в хвост, и мужчина едва слышно хмыкнул: опять сменила цвет. Прямая длинная чёлка падала на тёмные глаза женщины, заставляя её раздражённо морщиться. По другую сторону от Скотта развалился на стуле Дачс — суроволицый планетолог из Германии. Правой рукой он поглаживал густую седеющую бороду, а пальцами левой нетерпеливо постукивал по колену. От взгляда этого человека Андрею всегда было не по себе: из-за слишком светлой голубой радужки его глаза казались слепыми.

— Я как раз сообщал остальным, — обратился к Андрею Саймон, поправляя галстук, — что гравитационное поле Луны изменилось. Незначительно, но всё же. — От возбуждения рыжеволосый учёный стал прохаживаться туда-сюда вдоль доски. — И я бы всё отдал, чтобы узнать, в чём причина этих изменений. Но это ещё не самое странное. — Саймон вдруг остановился как вкопанный и обвёл свою аудиторию пронзительным взглядом зелёных глаз. — Вы когда-нибудь видели, как вылупляются птенцы?

Джерард хохотнул. Саймон состроил обиженную гримасу, и тот поднял руки: мол, ладно, не горячись, это же я, ничего не смыслящий в науке старик. Саймон кивнул и продолжил:

— Вы ведь можете представить себе яйцо, которое слегка пошатывается под напором очнувшегося птенца. Так вот, это единственное адекватное сравнение, которое я подобрал, чтобы описать то, что творится с Луной. Это длилось не более нескольких секунд. И не думаю, что кто-либо что-либо заметил — я и сам по чистой случайности засёк эту аномалию. Луна поколебалась. Несколько мгновений, несколько километров амплитуды — мизер, но факт. И я без понятия, как научно это обосновать.

— Луна определённо не должна себя так вести, — хмуро заметил Дачс, сверля взглядом Саймона. — Ты _точно_ уверен в наблюдениях, м?

— Не был бы уверен — не собрал бы вас тут, — отрезал тот.

— У тебя есть какие-то тео`гии? — иронично спросила Авелин с заметным акцентом.

— О, да ладно тебе, — закатил глаза Саймон. — То, что я интересуюсь инопланетной жизнью, ещё не значит, что я не могу серьёзно относиться к науке.

— С трудом верится, — подал голос Скотт. — Особенно после того, как ты заявил, что пчёлы — пришельцы.

— Не все пчёлы! — запальчиво возразил Саймон, снова взлохматив свои волосы. — И вообще, не об этом сейчас. Андрей, что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, что мы недостаточно внимания уделяем Луне, — усмехнулся тот. — Кто знает, может, для неё абсолютно естественно дёргаться в пространстве.

— Только ситхи всё возводят в абсолют, — заметил Джерард, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. Все присутствующие рассмеялись.

— Да ну вас, — махнул рукой Саймон. — Ладно, не верите мне, так смотрите сюда. — Он ткнул пальцем в листок, прикреплённый к доске, на котором были начертаны непонятные символы. — Рукописи Майя...

— Майя? — встрепенулся Дачс и насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Им мы тоже мало внимания уделяем?

— Вообще-то да, — обиженно кивнул Саймон. Потом снова махнул рукой. — Не притворяйтесь, будто не заинтересованы, вам не провести меня в четвёртый раз. Итак, — он снова поправил галстук и указал на рукопись, — здесь есть весьма необычная фраза. Смотрите: «Появилось второе светило».

— И что? — хмыкнул Скотт.

— А то, что Майя не гово`гить «появилось», — азартно подхватила Авелин, подавшись вперёд с удивлённым взглядом. — У них всегда вст`гечаться только «взошло».

Присутствующие с любопытством уставились на неё.

— Что? — пожала она плечами. — Изучала на досуге.

— Именно, — подтвердил Саймон с огоньком в глазах. — Кроме того, в более ранних записях нет ни слова о Луне. Это не бросается в глаза, но если присмотреться...

— Ты хочешь сказать, — недоверчиво протянул Андрей, — что Луна не всегда была на небосводе?

— Если верить Майя, — подтвердил Саймон. В кабинете ненадолго воцарилась тишина. А потом Дачс захохотал.

— Um Gottes willen*, Саймон, что ты несёшь? — покачал он головой. — Ты делаешь безумные выводы об устройстве космоса, основываясь на своих наблюдениях, которые никто не может подтвердить, и учении Майя. Майя! Уж как тебя к ним занесло, ума не приложу. Прости, дружище, но о какой научной достоверности речь?

— А может, в этом и проблема науки? — пылко возразил Саймон. — Почему ты так боишься поверить в невозможное?

«Ну вот, — подумал Андрей, — сейчас опять ввяжутся в перепалку». И оказался прав: дружеский спор продолжался ещё некоторое время. Саймон распалялся всё больше, а Дачс со спокойной усмешкой коротко парировал. Андрей зевнул. Он бы и дальше с удовольствием послушал дискуссию этих двоих, но сейчас слишком устал. Мужчина тихо извинился и под шумок улизнул из кабинета. Он обязательно зайдёт позже, подробнее разузнает о последних новостях, прослушает лекции Авелин — но это потом.

На выходе из помещения Андрей столкнулся с Люком. Парень явно подслушивал, но тем не менее на его лице не отразилось ни капли вины. Андрей выразительно приподнял брови.

— А вы, молодой человек, знаете, что подслушивать неприлично? — спросил он со строгостью в голосе. Люк пожал плечами:

— Теперь буду знать, — и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Андрей покачал головой.

— Что за дети пошли — никакой культуры, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— А у вас есть дети? — тут же полюбопытствовал Люк.

— Дочь, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Ей одиннадцать. — Внезапно ему захотелось поинтересоваться: — Раз уж ты всё слышал, что думаешь о теории Саймона?

— О том, что Луна не всегда была нашим спутником? — не стал отпираться Люк. — Думаю, у нас нет причин не верить мистеру Кейси.

Андрей опешил.

— Вот так просто поверишь в невероятное? — уточнил он.

— О, я-то знаю, что чудеса случаются, — усмехнулся парень. — А разве вы никогда не сталкивались с чем-то необъяснимым?

— Каждый день, — честно признался Андрей. — Но это другое. — Люк молчал, явно ожидая продолжения. Мужчина вздохнул. — У моей дочери есть... словом, я привык называть это даром. — Андрей мягко улыбнулся. — Но мы всегда пытаемся найти более оптимистичное объяснение странностям и отклонениям от нормы.

— Она больна? — на удивление участливо спросил Люк.

— Если бы я знал, — снова вздохнул Андрей. — По крайней мере, врачи ни к какому заключению не пришли. Какой вообще диагноз может объяснить то, что ребёнок постоянно слышит музыку?

— Может, вам нужен другой _Доктор_?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — нахмурился мужчина.

— Я знаком с одним... человеком, — медленно ответил парень. — Не уверен, но мне кажется, он сможет помочь.

***

Татьяна с широкой улыбкой на лице выбежала из подъезда. Счастье распирало изнутри, грозя выплеснуться радостным криком. Ноги сами просились в пляс, и девушка подпрыгнула, наскочив на хмурого прохожего.

— Эй, — возмутился коренастый мужчина и, выразительно повертев пальцем у виска, быстро заковылял прочь. Оклик отрезвил Таню, и улыбка медленно испарилась с её лица. Девушка недоуменно нахмурилась: в чём причина этой минутной необъяснимой радости? Она отчётливо помнила, как попрощалась с Доктором и вернулась домой с твёрдым намерением завалиться поспать. А потом было удивление, радость... и что-то ещё.

Настроение грозило резко уйти в минус. Татьяна медленно зашагала по улице, глядя себе под ноги и напряжённо пытаясь вспомнить последние события. Усталости она не чувствовала, а значит, успела отдохнуть. Скорее всего, решила девушка, это был сон. Так бывает, когда просыпаешься поутру и тщетно пытаешься поймать обрывки сновидений. Выходит, ей приснилось нечто счастливое, а потом она зачем-то выбежала на улицу, не отличая яви от грёз. Но... раньше же такого не случалось. Так почему...

Таня удивлённо ойкнула, снова столкнувшись с каким-то прохожим. Настроение было не для вежливых «простите-извините», так что девушка возмутилась:

— Смотреть надо, куда идёте!

— И опять ты начинаешь грубить, — весело откликнулся прохожий. Татьяна обернулась и округлила глаза:

— Ник? — Парень кивнул со знакомой улыбкой и вытащил из уха второй наушник. — Прости, не знала, что это ты. — Таня неловко усмехнулась, пытаясь отогнать недавние раздумья и сосредоточиться на беседе.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если бы это был не я, ты бы продолжила наезжать на случайного встречного? — спросил Никита. В уголках его глаз искрился смех.

— А что остаётся делать, если вы как танки на всю улицу прёте? — по привычке парировала девушка, но тут же задорно улыбнулась. — Давно не виделись.

— Давно? — переспросил Ник. — Это ж вчера было.

— А... — замялась Татьяна и мысленно отметила, что теперь за временем надо следить в два раза усерднее. Но после всех приключений, свалившихся на неё вместе с человеком из синей будки, встреча с кудрявым парнем и его собакой казалась такой далёкой. — Да, ты прав. Как Зак поживает?

— Э нет, не пытайся перевести тему. У тебя опять что-то стряслось, — заметил Никита, двинувшись дальше по улице.

— Опять строишь из себя психолога? — фыркнула Таня и зашагала рядом с ним.

— Ещё чего, — с деланным оскорблением отозвался парень. — Я и есть психолог! — Татьяна недоверчиво приподняла бровь. — Ладно, не совсем, — сдался Ник. — Пока только учусь.

— Даже так, — хмыкнула девушка. — И как оно — видеть людей насквозь?

— До этого ещё далеко, — вздохнул Никита. — И вообще, ты опять уходишь от ответа. Кто на этот раз тебе настроение испортил?

Ребята вошли в парк и присели на ближайшую скамейку. Таня подставила лицо закатным солнечным лучам, пробивавшимся сквозь листву.

— Самой бы знать, — наконец ответила она. Затем нервно хихикнула.

— Может, тебе просто нужно выговориться? — предположил Ник. Потом взлохматил себе волосы. — Дурацкая фраза, но почему-то помогает.

Таня снова хмыкнула, но затем подумала, что было бы неплохо поделиться хоть с кем-то частью своих мыслей. А заодно проверить реакцию Никиты.

— Окей, кое-что ты должен узнать. Я... — Девушка глубоко вздохнула и выпалила: — Я музыку слышу.

— Да ладно? — притворно округлил глаза Ник. — Слушай, я сейчас поведаю тебе страшную тайну, — торжественным шёпотом произнес он. Татьяна фыркнула, но наклонилась ближе, чтобы расслышать. Тёплое дыхание парня защекотало кожу. — Музыку слышат все, — подвёл итог Никита и всунул девушке в ухо наушник, из которого доносилось что-то не слишком мелодичное. Таня прыснула.

— Да ну тебя, я вообще-то серьёзно. — Она толкнула друга в плечо. Тот притворно возмутился и заявил:

— Так и я тоже.

— Ты меня не понял, — помотала головой Татьяна. — Я слышу музыку всю жизнь. У себя в голове.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Спустя несколько секунд Никита вдруг улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся. Таня ощетинилась.

— Итак, теперь и ты меня чокнутой считаешь? — расстроенно спросила она. Ник удивлённо замолчал, но в его тёплых глазах продолжали сверкать задорные искорки.

— Нет, с чего ты взяла? Я вот знавал парня, который слышал странные голоса и волчий вой в своей голове. А потом пророчил конец света от нашествия инопланетян. Вот это жутко было, его все считали сумасшедшим. Но слышать музыку... — он приобнял девушку за плечи. — Это же потрясающе.

— Правда? — недоверчиво уточнила Таня. Было очень уютно сидеть вот так. На секунду ей показалось, будто она упустила что-то важное в словах Ника.

— Конечно, — с серьёзной миной ответил тот. — К тому же, — невозмутимо продолжил он, — у меня теперь есть компромат на тебя.

— Компромат? — непонимающе переспросила Татьяна.

— Ага, — хитро прищурился Ник. — Теперь я знаю, как ты свою музыку пишешь.

— Нет, — притворно ужаснулась Таня, подыгрывая другу. — Я сделаю всё, что угодно, только не говори никому!

— Хм... — с улыбкой протянул парень и достал из кармана куртки два примятых билета. — Тогда ты обязана пойти со мной в кино.

— Ах, как романтично, — преувеличено-восторженным тоном прощебетала девушка, стараясь не расхохотаться. Настроение стремительно мчалось к отметке «отличное».

— Это значит «да»? — уточнил Ник, продолжая гнуть своё, однако уголки его губ подрагивали, норовя растянуться в широкую улыбку.

—Такое чувство, что ты мне предложение делаешь. — Татьяна не выдержала и заливисто рассмеялась, уткнувшись лбом в плечо парня. «Надо же, — подумалось ей, — фраза про «выговориться» действительно работает».

— И всё-таки... — не унимался Никита.

— Видимо, мне придётся согласиться, лишь бы ты от меня отвязался, — хихикая, ответила Таня. — Что это хоть за фильм?

***

_**26.04.2015** _

_На неделе ещё несколько раз встречалась с Ником. Как оказалось, не случайно. Он как проводил меня домой после того похода в кино, так запомнил, где я живу. По утрам поджидал у подъезда и всю дорогу до школы развлекал весёлыми беседами. Романтик, блин._

_А вчера он меня поцеловал. Да, вот так просто. И у меня даже не возникло желания его побить — как я поступила с одним наглецом около года назад. Ник, он... он замечательный. Солнечный такой человек, рядом с ним тепло и хочется улыбаться. И глаза у него красивые. Чёрт, опять меня в сопли понесло. Ну и ладно, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Ник мне нравится, и я согласилась с ним встречаться. ~~Наверное, в дневнике каждой девушки должна быть подобная запись.~~_

_Мать, вроде, даже рада. Говорит, мол, хорошо, что я наконец живу настоящей жизнью, а не запираюсь у себя с книгами и музыкой. Пф, да что она знает о настоящей жизни? Что она знает о музыке?_

_Скучаю по Доктору. И по Моцарту. И по путешествиям. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь он всё-таки объявится. Словами не передать, насколько это потрясающе — побывать в XVIII веке. Моцарт — просто прелесть, оказывается. А дедуля? Кто бы мог подумать: этот хмурый молодой мужчина — мой далёкий предок! До сих пор трудно поверить._

_А ещё меня не покидает чувство, что я забыла о чём-то важном. И вот оно, вертится на кончике языка, мелькает на задворках памяти, а ухватить не получается. И в музыке появились странные аккорды, очень... фальшивые. Может, это и есть последствия встречи с Диссонансом? Если так, то Скрипка напрасно меня напугала. Но если нет... Как бы всё не обернулось чем-то непоправимым._

____________________

*Um Gottes willen — ради Бога (нем.)


	8. Глава 7

Главная партия пятой симфонии Бетховена вырвала Татьяну из какого-то приятного сна. Девушка поморщилась и, дотянувшись до телефона, прервала музыку на самом звучном аккорде. Вставать не хотелось совершенно. «Неудивительно, — хмыкнула про себя Таня, — в утро-то понедельника».

Из кухни доносились заманчивые ароматы — «Неужто мать сподобилась?» — поэтому с кровати пришлось встать. Оксана Юрьевна, мать девушки, и правда обнаружилась у плиты. Татьяна зевнула.

— Глазам не верю, — констатировала она. — Сегодня какой-то праздник?

— И тебе доброго утра, — слегка ворчливо отозвалась темноволосая женщина. — Сомневаешься в кулинарных талантах своей матери?

— Нет, что ты. Только в способности их применять, — съязвила Таня, садясь за стол.

— Наглая девчонка, — нахмурилась Оксана Юрьевна. — Кого я только вырастила.

— В том-то и дело, что не ты, — начала закипать Татьяна. Её мать властным жестом остановила поток слов, готовых сорваться с языка девушки.

— Давай не будем об этом. — Женщина тихо вздохнула и принялась раскладывать завтрак по тарелкам. — Я признаю, что в прошлом допустила много ошибок, упустила немало возможностей. И если ещё не поздно... Попытайся меня простить.

Таня округлила глаза.

— Ты вот это сейчас извинилась передо мной? — недоверчиво уточнила она. — За все те годы, когда я целыми днями терпела кислую мину няньки? А потом и вовсе на стенку лезла от одиночества, когда ты погрузилась в свой бизнес и развлекалась с молоденькими ухажёрами? — Татьяна хмыкнула. — Не думала, что дождусь этого дня.

— Не преувеличивай, — осадила её Оксана Юрьевна. — Всё было не так плохо, как ты расписываешь.

— Ладно, — пожала плечами девушка. — Зато у меня было больше времени на _музыку_.

— Я просила не упоминать _об этом_ в моём присутствии, — холодно отрезала женщина, сверкнув синими глазами. Повисла напряжённая тишина. Таня хмуро уставилась на настенные часы, выполненные явно в футуристическом стиле. Девушка фыркнула и перевела взгляд на мать, которая изучала взглядом мелкие узоры на скатерти. «В конце концов, — размышляла Татьяна, — она хотя бы попросила прощения».

— Знаешь, Ник меня сегодня на свидание пригласил, — попыталась возобновить беседу девушка. Мать оторвалась от разглядывания скатерти и снова посмотрела дочери в глаза.

— Я, конечно, рада за тебя, — натянуто улыбнулась женщина, — но ты же знаешь его не так давно. Смотри, не то приведёшь в дом не пойми кого...

— Да кто бы говорил, — парировала Таня. — Сама каждый месяц нового мужика приводишь.

— Следи за языком! — возмутилась Оксана Юрьевна.

— А ты прекрати играть в заботливую мамашу! — выкрикнула девушка, резко вскочив со стула. — С кем хочу, с тем и встречаюсь! — Она гневно топнула ногой и выбежала из кухни. Прихватив школьный рюкзак из своей комнаты, Татьяна направилась к выходу.

— Таня! — окликнула её женщина. Девушка обернулась и к своему удивлению обнаружила, что мать расстроена. — Я не хотела, чтобы разговор закончился так...

— Спасибо за вкусный завтрак, — выдавила из себя Таня, быстрым шагом вышла из квартиры и вскоре скрылась за очередным лестничным пролётом. Оксана Юрьевна сдержанно вздохнула и тихо закрыла за дочерью дверь.

***

Свинцовое небо не добавляло настроения. Татьяна поморщилась от мелкого моросящего дождя и накинула капюшон на голову. Девушка ускорила шаг, уставившись себе под ноги. Ветер шуршал листьями деревьев в парке, создавая причудливый аккомпанемент к музыке сфер. Таня вздохнула. За спиной послышались шаги, и она обернулась, но позади никого не оказалось. «Шорох ветвей», — решила Татьяна и продолжила путь. Парк пустовал: кому охота выходить из дома в такую погоду?

На душе было неуютно. И кто её за язык тянул? Разругалась с матерью — а ведь та, казалось, была настроена на спокойную беседу. «А нечего строить из себя невесть что, — возразил в голове упрямый голосок. — Как самой с мужиками гулять — так пожалуйста! А как за дочь порадоваться — так нет, мы будем читать нотации». Таня снова вздохнула. И где же твоя, мам, забота раньше была?

— Что тебя огорчило? — участливо спросил до боли знакомый голос прямо над ухом. Татьяна подпрыгнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась, не веря глазам. Прямо перед ней стоял отец. С теми же светлыми волосами, мягкой улыбкой и в нелепых круглых очках. Как будто и не было пяти лет щемящей тоски.

— Папа?! — не сдержала радостного выкрика Таня. Она уже хотела было броситься отцу на шею, забыв обо всём, но её остановило какое-то неясное чувство, будто... — Постой, — нахмурилась девушка. — Я ведь... я ведь уже видела тебя! У себя в комнате, когда мы с Доктором только вернулись от Моцарта. — Татьяна отступила на шаг назад и с подозрением уставилась на недоумевающего отца. — Почему я забыла? — тихо спросила она. Тревога неприятным холодком пробежала по спине. — Как я могла забыть?! — повысила голос девушка.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спокойно произнёс отец и слегка поправил очки на носу. От такого привычного жеста у Тани защипало в глазах. Она взяла себя в руки и как можно более твёрдо отчеканила:

— Ты не мой отец. — Голос всё-таки дрогнул, и девушка помотала головой. — Папа мёртв уже пять лет, этого не может быть.

— Почему же? — всё ещё недоумевая, поинтересовался человек, который выглядел таким родным. — Ты же не видела моих похорон. Я просто не смог вернуться из Англии. Обстоятельства...

— Нам с мамой сообщили, что ты погиб! — снова сорвалась на крик Татьяна. — А даже если это и правда ты, почему ты не объявился раньше?!

— Долго рассказывать, — неловко улыбнулся отец и сделал шаг к девушке, но та опять отшатнулась.

— Но почему я _не помню_? — со слезами на глазах спросила Таня. Так отчаянно хотелось верить словам человека, который улыбался совсем как отец. — Почему я забыла, что видела тебя?!

— На кого кричишь? — недовольно буркнули за спиной. Девушка обернулась и чуть не сбила с ног худого морщинистого старика. Тот гневно потряс своей тростью.

— Ч-что? — Татьяна растерянно оглянулась по сторонам. В парке по-прежнему было безлюдно. Девушка сглотнула. — Я молчала.

Старик смерил её неприветливым взглядом. Потом сплюнул, пробормотал что-то вроде «Окаянная!» и, шаркая, побрёл к выходу из парка.

Таня недоуменно смотрела ему вслед. Крупная дождевая капля упала на лоб девушки, и она вздрогнула. Потом протянула руку, чтобы убрать влагу, и обнаружила следы слёз на своих щеках. «Почему я плакала?» — моргнула Татьяна. Она ещё раз обвела взглядом аллею, пустующие скамейки, тихо шелестящие деревья, но так никого и не обнаружила. Её не покидало чувство, что что-то не так, будто этому серому пейзажу чего-то — или кого-то — не хватает. И где-то на задворках сознания билось воспоминание, которое никак не удавалось ухватить...

От чувства беспомощности в горле образовался неприятный комок. Тупой головной болью отдавались фальшивые аккорды, которых почему-то стало больше. Таня взглянула на часы: первый урок давно начался. Девушка безразлично пожала плечами и присела на ближайшую скамейку. На душе скребли кошки.

Внезапно среди всех окружавших её звуков Татьяна различила такое долгожданное скрежетание. Прямо перед ней материализовалась знакомая синяя будка. Дверца распахнулась с тихим скрипом, и из ТАРДИС показалась физиономия Доктора. Он наспех оглянулся по сторонам и заметил вскочившую со скамейки девушку. В глазах мужчины отразилось громадное облегчение.

— Таня! — воскликнул он, не дав ей сказать и слова. — Быстро в ТАРДИС, у нас очень мало времени. — Доктор скрылся в будке, и Татьяна поспешила за ним, удивляясь такому повороту событий.

— Здравствуйте, Доктор, — произнесла она, закрывая за собой синюю дверцу. — К чему такая спешка?

— Есть некоторые догадки, — коротко ответил мужчина, сосредоточенно изучая экран на приборной панели. — Которыми я пока делиться не намерен, прости, — продолжил он, заметив, что Таня уже открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос. Девушка пожала плечами и огляделась.

В ТАРДИС ничего не изменилось. Та же неземная атмосфера, те же забавные кругляшки на стенах, тот же Повелитель Времени, щёлкающий кнопками. Головная боль отступила, и Татьяна позволила себе улыбнуться.

— Я скучала, — призналась она. — Боялась, что больше вас не увижу.

— Я надеялся навестить тебя раньше, — ответил Доктор, запуская машину времени. — Но ТАРДИС отказывалась приземляться.

— Отказывалась? — переспросила Таня. — Будка умеет думать?

— Конечно, — с оскорблённым видом отозвался мужчина. — Вообще-то, она живая.

— Живая? — недоверчиво приподняла бровь девушка. Плохое настроение сменялось любопытством. Доктор гордо кивнул.

— Технология Повелителей Времени.

Татьяна подошла ближе к приборной панели и несмело прикоснулась к ней под смеющимся взглядом мужчины.

— Эм... Привет? — неуверенно протянула девушка. Свет в помещении мигнул дважды. От неожиданности Таня отдёрнула руку. Доктор подавил смешок. — Очешуеть, — вынесла вердикт девушка. — Итак, куда мы направляемся?

— К композиторам. — Доктор посерьёзнел. — Надо предупредить их, пока не произошло непоправимое.

От этих слов у Татьяны по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— О чём вы? — спросила она, тревожно хмурясь.

— Артефакт, — ответил мужчина. — Как он у них оказался? Как он вообще попал на Землю, причём в восемнадцатый век?

— Тот, кто его похитил, хотел спрятать камень? — предположила девушка. Доктор кивнул.

— Я подумал так же. По крайней мере, это самая правдоподобная на данный момент теория. Но ведь он не оставил бы артефакт без присмотра. — Повелитель Времени задумчиво постучал пальцами по приборной панели. — А даже если и оставил, то наверняка рано или поздно вернётся за камнем. Представляешь, что будет, когда он узнает, что мы отвезли его обратно на Керридуин?

Таня неуверенно качнула головой.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Доктор, — Моцарт и Березовский окажутся под ударом. Так что мы должны их предупредить и по возможности оградить от потенциальной опасности.

— А что если... — задумчиво протянула Татьяна. — Что если мы переместимся немного... дальше, за полгода до тех событий, где мы были? Моцарт сказал, что именно тогда нашёл свою половину камня. Мы могли бы увидеть, откуда вообще взялся артефакт и кто его похитил.

Девушке эта идея казалась отличной, но Доктор покачал головой.

— У путешествий во времени есть свои правила, — сказал он. — События, в которых мы участвовали, — фиксированная точка. Если мы попытаемся что-то изменить, в худшем случае уничтожим парочку галактик. Время — восхитительная вещь, — с долей мечтательности произнёс Доктор. — Пока ты не ранишь его парадоксами.

Таня задумчиво кивнула.

— Кажется, я поняла, — ответила она. — В таком случае мы же можем посетить композиторов, скажем, на следующий день после бала?

— Соображаешь, — одобрительно кивнул мужчина. Внезапно ТАРДИС сильно тряхнуло. Татьяна повалилась на пол, больно ударившись локтем. На приборной панели недобро замигали красные лампочки. Доктор, устоявший на ногах, метнулся к экрану. Потом он начал быстро щёлкать какими-то кнопочками и рычажками, напряжённо хмурясь. Таня поднялась с пола, потирая ушибленный локоть и тихо шипя сквозь зубы.

— Что происходит? — спросила она, пытаясь перекричать шум аварийных систем. Тем временем Доктор пару раз ударил по панели управления невесть откуда взявшимся молотком.

— ТАРДИС отказывается приземляться, — крикнул он в ответ. — Я пытаюсь заставить её переместить нас как можно ближе к тому дню.

Татьяна крепко ухватилась за поручень, когда машину времени снова порядочно тряхнуло.

— Ну же, старушка, — пробормотал Доктор, с силой дёргая какой-то рычаг. Девушка рассмеялась бы над таким обращением, но ситуация не располагала к веселью. Наконец раздался знакомый скрежещущий звук, и ТАРДИС остановилась. Таня перевела дыхание.

— Надеюсь, нас не слишком далеко забросило, — высказался Доктор, откидывая со лба прядь волос. Он обернулся к девушке и улыбнулся. — Идём?

Татьяна кивнула и вслед за мужчиной покинула синюю будку. Путешественники оказались в маленькой комнатке, большую часть которой занимала кровать под красным балдахином. Потолок и стены были украшены золотистыми инкрустациями. Тяжёлые бархатные портьеры позволяли пробиться сквозь окно лишь нескольким лучам закатного солнца. На небольшом письменном столике покоились желтоватые нотные листы.

— Это не похоже ни на Болонскую академию, ни на особняк синьоры с непроизносимым именем, — заметил Доктор. Затем он принялся рассматривать оставленные ноты. Между бровей мужчины залегла тревожная складка. — Слишком далеко, — с сожалением произнёс он и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из комнаты, но Таня преградила ему путь.

— Что значит «далеко»? — нахмурилась она. — Объясните.

— Мы в Вене, — вздохнул Доктор. — Сейчас начало декабря 1791-го года, судя по датам на нотных листах.

Татьяна слегка отшатнулась.

— Но это же... — слабым голосом произнесла она. Доктор мрачно кивнул. — Нет, — помотала головой девушка. — Нет, мы не могли опоздать настолько. — Она развернулась и сама нетвёрдой походкой двинулась из комнаты. — Он ещё жив, — бормотала Таня себе под нос. Доктор следовал за ней.

За поворотом оказалась ещё одна спальня, немногим отличающаяся от предыдущей. В кресле у окна сидел светловолосый мужчина, задумчиво глядя вдаль и покачивая в руке бокал вина. Выглядел он изнеможённо: бледная кожа, покрасневшие глаза, в которых давно потух озорной блеск, обострившиеся скулы и едва уловимая дрожь в пальцах, которыми он мягко постукивал по подоконнику.

Татьяна поражённо округлила глаза и прижала ладонь к губам. Доктор за её спиной успокоенно выдохнул, однако девушка не разделяла его облегчения: да, Моцарт ещё жив, но с ним явно не всё в порядке.

— Вольфганг? — тихо позвала она. Мужчина у окна вздрогнул и повернул голову к путникам, и на секунду Тане показалось, что сейчас в его глазах зажжётся знакомый огонёк, а губы растянутся в шкодливой усмешке. Но Моцарт только тяжело вздохнул и устало прикрыл веки.

— Теперь это вы, — констатировал он надтреснутым голосом и сделал большой глоток из бокала, вновь отвернувшись к окну.

— Ты не удивлён, — заметил Доктор, приподняв бровь. Татьяна почувствовала, как в её горле образовался колючий ком. Было больно видеть, как жизнерадостный гениальный мальчишка превратился в этого сломленного человека.

Вольфганг ничего не ответил, а лишь устало отмахнулся. Затем встал и, неуверенно пошатываясь, побрёл прочь из комнаты. Таня и Доктор даже не пытались его остановить, ошарашенные поведением этого нового Моцарта. Когда дверь захлопнулась, путешественники недоуменно переглянулись. Доктор уже собирался пойти за композитором, как тут послышался звон разбитого бокала, и Вольфганг снова появился на пороге спальни, рывком распахнув двери.

— Так это и правда вы?! — воскликнул он, и несмелая улыбка тронула уголки его рта.

— Конечно, мы, — выдавила из себя Татьяна и перевела дыхание.

И тут Моцарт рассмеялся. Таня поёжилась: это не был беззаботный мальчишеский смех. Вольфганг хохотал надрывно, истерически, а по его щекам струились слёзы. Доктор участливо положил руку на плечо композитора, и тот, неожиданно развернувшись, резко обнял его, вцепившись, словно утопающий. Доктор осторожно похлопал его по спине.

— Бог услышал мои молитвы, — всхлипывал Моцарт. — Если бы только вы появились раньше...

— Вольфганг, — мягко позвал его Доктор, слегка отстранившись. — Расскажи нам, что произошло.

Моцарт кивнул и быстро пересёк комнату, снова падая в кресло. Он жестом указал гостям на кровать. Татьяна присела рядом с Доктором, не отводя потерянного взгляда от человека, который две недели назад весело танцевал на балу... Нет, поправила она себя, не две недели — два десятка лет.

Вольфганг прикрыл лицо ладонью и тихо вздохнул.

— Скорее всего, я сошёл с ума, — наконец хрипло произнёс он. — На самом деле, моя жизнь была не так уж плоха: я продолжал писать музыку, встретил Конни, побывал во многих странах...

— Конни? — переспросила Таня.

— Констанцию, мою жену, — пояснил Моцарт, и на его лице проступило умиротворение. — Обязательно познакомлю вас, когда она с детьми вернётся с прогулки. — Композитор некоторое время молчал. — Наверное, всё пошло под откос с того момента, как умер Максим. — Из уст Вольфганга вырвался горький смешок. — Это случилось через шесть лет после тех событий, — неопределённо махнул рукой мужчина. — Сначала от него перестали приходить письма. А потом я получил послание от Эдды. Из её слов я понял, что Максим покончил с собой.

После недолгого подавленного молчания Татьяна встрепенулась.

— Эдда? — переспросила девушка. — Она-то здесь при чём?

Моцарт усмехнулся, и на мгновение Таня узнала того задорного мальчишку, каким он был двадцать лет назад.

— О, это весьма трогательная история, — сообщил Вольфганг, и в его голосе проскользнули прежние насмешливые нотки. — Когда Эдда лишилась рассудка, Массимо забрал её к себе. Он ещё некоторое время был в Италии, постоянно её опекал и ухаживал за ней. А потом вдруг заявил, что возвращается на родину вместе с ней. Позже я получил от него письмо, в котором он рассказывал, что женился на Эдде. «Нет на целом свете человека счастливее меня», — процитировал Моцарт и фыркнул. — Представляете? Взял в жёны эту куртизанку. Вот чем я хуже? — в притворной обиде нахмурился композитор. А потом снова горько хохотнул. — Но, насколько я понял из его последующих писем, всё у них сложилось хорошо. Эдда родила сына, к ней даже понемногу возвращался рассудок — по крайней мере, она стала гораздо уверенней в себе.

Татьяна вполуха слушала Вольфганга. Ей становилось плохо от мысли, что они могли бы спасти Березовского от преждевременной смерти, приземлись ТАРДИС немного раньше. Доктор наверняка догадался о ходе её мыслей, поэтому осторожно приобнял за плечи. Таня не возражала. Моцарт тем временем продолжал свой рассказ:

— Потом я познакомился с Антонио Сальери. — Татьяна вздрогнула при этих словах и прислушалась. — Сначала мне показалось, что он дико завидует моему таланту. А потом Конни открыла мне глаза на то, что я самовлюблённый идиот временами и теряю замечательного друга, пытаясь углядеть в нём врага. С тех пор наши отношения с Антонио наладились. Однажды я даже проболтался ему о музыке сфер. — Вольфганг помрачнел. — К слову, в ней появились на удивление негармоничные мотивы, ты не замечала? — поинтересовался он у Тани. Та медленно кивнула. — Максим тоже это слышал, но суть не в этом. Наши отношения с Антонио ухудшились без видимой на то причины. Я стал относиться к нему с недоверием и настороженностью. И меня постоянно преследовало чувство, что я что-то упускаю.

У Татьяны по спине пробежали мурашки. Моцарт в точности описал её недавнее состояние.

— Вы же помните, что у меня феноменальная память? — криво ухмыльнулся Вольфганг. — В конце концов мне удалось _запомнить_ происходящее, ухватить ускользавшие воспоминания. — Композитор выдержал паузу. — Это был Антонио. Вернее, не совсем он. Это было как... бред, видение. Время от времени он просто появлялся рядом со мной, вставлял едкие комментарии, насмехался, иногда — злился. В этих видениях он был таким, каким показался мне при первой встрече. Он отчаянно завидовал мне. — Моцарт перевёл дыхание. — Поначалу я забывал о нём, как только видение исчезало. Но потом я стал запоминать эти несуществующие встречи, а после — лицом к лицу встречаться с настоящим Антонио. Вы не представляете, какая это пытка. — Вольфганг закрыл лицо руками. — Дошло до того, что однажды я публично обвинил его в попытке меня отравить. Что тогда началось... — Мужчина покачал головой. — Это сводит меня с ума. Каждый раз, когда я вижу Антонио, я понимаю, что это не он, что это — игра моего воображения или вовсе злая магия. — Моцарт хмыкнул. — Но не могу ничего с собой поделать и разговариваю с этим призраком, как с предавшим меня близким другом.

Ни Таня, ни Доктор не решались вставить и слова в рассказ композитора. Девушка пыталась представить каково это — и с каждым словом Вольфганга она всё больше испытывала чувство дежавю.

— Вчера я чуть не наложил на себя руки, — тихо признался Моцарт. Татьяна оцепенела и с силой вцепилась в пиджак Доктора. — Антонио своими речами убедил меня в том, что миру нужен не я, а лишь мой талант. Что я своей музыкой затмеваю таких композиторов, как он. Что всем будет лучше, если я уйду. Благо, Конни была рядом. Я в неоплатном долгу перед ней. И очень страшусь повторения вчерашнего дня. — Вольфганг ненадолго замолчал. — И _тишина_ , — внезапно добавил он. — Эта гнетущая тишина, каждый раз после этих чёртовых видений. Мне кажется, будто я глохну. Но потом вновь появляется музыка сфер... и я стараюсь находить в себе силы жить дальше.

Вольфганг уставился на свои руки, и Тане послышался тихий всхлип. Однако когда композитор снова поднял взгляд, его глаза оставались сухими.

Они ещё минуту просидели в молчании. Доктор над чем-то напряжённо размышлял. А потом Татьяна одновременно с Моцартом вздрогнула и поморщилась. Доктор встрепенулся.

— Что случилось?

— Музыка, — одновременно ответили девушка и композитор.

— Будто кто-то ударил сразу по всем клавишам пианино, — добавила Таня.

— И кажется, я догадываюсь, кто, — мрачно заключил Вольфганг.


	9. Глава 8

В капелле Собора Святого Стефана людей можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Помимо самого Антонио Сальери, тут находились священник, капельмейстер, виолончелист да ещё три человека со скорбными выражениями на лицах. Одним из них был Готфрид ван Свитен — угрюмый широкоплечий мужчина, с которым Антонио познакомился не далее как вчера. И не сказать, что это знакомство было радостным.

Присутствующие в капелле то и дело хмуро поглядывали на скромный гроб, разместившийся у алтаря, а затем поспешно закрывали глаза и шептали, вероятно, слова молитвы. Антонио предпочитал рассматривать высокие сводчатые стены, фрески, изображающие библейские сюжеты, свисающие с потолка канделябры, неяркое трепыхающееся пламя свечей — что угодно, лишь бы не едва заметную гравировку на гробу. Он не ожидал, что так скоро ему придётся смотреть на аккуратную и неумолимую надпись: _«В. А. Моцарт»_.

Вчера поздним вечером Констанция нашла его в гостях у их общих знакомых. Невозможно бледная, но держащая себя в руках, она коротко пригласила Антонио в дом Моцартов. Позже он сам отправился к ван Свитену, дабы не обременять Конни, которая осталась с детьми. Готфрид, надо отдать ему должное, быстро и без вопросов организовал похороны по третьему разряду. И теперь Антонио был свидетелем того, как великого композитора провожали в последний путь всего лишь семь человек, по большей части малознакомых. «Ну и чёрт с ним, с третьим разрядом, — отстранённо подумал Антонио. — Главное, что...»

Мысль оборвалась, когда все присутствующие поднялись. Священник произнёс слова благословения. После окончания заупокойной мессы Антонио, ван Свитен и ещё двое вынесли гроб из капеллы. До кладбища добирались в скорбном молчании.

Констанция на похороны так и не пришла. Антонио её прекрасно понимал. Потерять мужа так... внезапно казалось до ужаса нелепым и неправильным. Всё верно: она сейчас должна быть с детьми. А он, Антонио, как-нибудь справится.

На кладбище Святого Марка было пустынно. «Что, собственно, неудивительно», — хмыкнул композитор, чем заслужил хмурый взгляд из-под кустистых бровей ван Свитена. В какой-то оглушающей тишине гроб Моцарта опустили в общую могилу, рассчитанную на четырёх взрослых и двух детей. «Вольфганг и сам сошёл бы за ребёнка», — совсем уж неуместно развеселился Антонио. Он часто любил подшутить над невысоким ростом гениального композитора. Как отвечал ему сам Моцарт, это были единственные удачные шутки Сальери.

И без того небольшая горстка людей начала редеть после погребения. Вскоре в той же абсолютной тишине у могилы остались только Антонио и ван Свитен.

— Мне дождаться вас? — хриплым басовитым голосом поинтересовался Готфрид.

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Антонио. — Доброго вечера, — слегка склонил он голову. Ван Свитен кивнул в ответ и тяжёлой походкой покинул кладбище. Спустя секунды Антонио уже не мог расслышать хруст снега под его ногами.

Сальери вздохнул, оглядев могилу Вольфганга. «И всё-таки он заслужил более достойные проводы», — заключил он. Композитор присел на корточки и легко коснулся земли рукой.

— Прощай, друг мой, — с грустной улыбкой произнёс он. — Не скажу «покойся с миром», ибо какой же мир там, где ты появляешься? И тот свет с ног на голову перевернёшь. Но надеюсь, что там, где ты сейчас, гораздо лучше, чем здесь.

Антонио поднялся, отряхнув руки, и, спешно оглядевшись по сторонам, торопливой походкой направился к выходу с кладбища.

Он был на соседней от своего дома улице, когда заприметил рыжего мальчишку, размахивавшего свежей сводкой новостей. Антонио нашарил монету в кармане и, бросив её мальчишке с коротким «Спасибо!», схватил газету и быстро её пролистал. На пятой странице оказалась короткая заметка о преждевременной кончине гениального композитора В. А. Моцарта. Сальери подивился тому, как быстро расходятся новости, и с грустью подумал о том, что Вольфганг заслуживал минимум третьей страницы.

И лишь оказавшись дома, Антонио позволил себе широкую озорную ухмылку, которую, несомненно, перенял у одного молодого светловолосого и очень талантливого композитора.

***

**_двумя днями ранее_ **

— Диссонанс! — внезапно воскликнул Доктор. Татьяна вздрогнула и недоумевающе посмотрела на него. — Я думаю, — пояснил мужчина взволнованно, — это то, о чём предупреждала Скрипка. — Моцарт озадаченно нахмурился. Доктор внимательно посмотрел Тане в глаза. — С тобой ничего похожего не происходило?

— Даже если и да, — с лёгким раздражением ответила девушка, — я вряд ли бы помнила об этом. Но... — Татьяна покачала головой. — В музыке действительно появилась фальшь. И утром... — Девушка поморщилась. — Утром у меня было такое чувство, будто... будто я и правда что-то забыла.

Доктор обеспокоенно вскочил с кровати и принялся ходить туда-сюда по комнате. Потом резко остановился и посмотрел на недоумевающего Вольфганга.

— У тебя осталось последнее письмо Эдды? — спросил он. — В котором она сообщает о смерти Березовского.

Моцарт медленно кивнул и без возражений подошёл к застеклённому шкафчику у входа в спальню. Композитор достал оттуда довольно объёмную стопку желтоватых конвертов.

— Письма от Массимо, — грустно улыбнулся Вольфганг. Слегка трясущимися руками он развязал верёвку, скреплявшую конверты, и подал верхнее письмо Доктору. — Вот. Мне кажется, она была немного не в себе, когда писала это. И объясните мне, что вы имели ввиду, когда упомянули о Диссонансе.

Доктор молча взял конверт из рук композитора и углубился в чтение. Таня, подавив на время своё любопытство, вздохнула и рассказала Моцарту о предупреждении Скрипки.

— Доктор, — обратилась она после к своему спутнику, — вы думаете, Березовский покончил с собой из-за влияния Диссонанса?

— Я был почти уверен в этом, — ответил тот. — Но Эдда пишет о неком странном человеке, которого Максим повстречал за день до своей смерти. Она говорит, что после разговора с ним Березовский был слишком... — Доктор заглянул в письмо, находя нужное слово. — «Слишком трепещущим». Я не знаю, что именно она хотела этим сказать, но, видимо, встреча с этим странным человеком сильно повлияла на композитора и, — Доктор вздохнул, — на его выбор.

— Я не обратил внимания, — тихо сказал Вольфганг, покачав головой. — Эдда, она же... — Композитор неловко пожал плечами.

— Но я думаю, — продолжил Доктор, — что Диссонанс тоже оказал влияние на Максима. Кроме того, Эдда жалуется на волчий вой, который она иногда слышит. Это может быть как бредом сумасшедшей, так и... — Доктор поднял взгляд на Татьяну. — Соната тоже говорил об этом.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, — подытожила Таня, поёжившись. — Что будем делать?

Доктор собирался что-то сказать, но тут из коридора донёсся весёлый детский голос. Вскоре в комнату вбежал мальчишка лет семи с гнездом из чёрных волос на голове. Его тёмные глаза сияли знакомым задорным блеском.

— Папа! — воскликнул он, обращаясь к Моцарту, лицо которого озарила добрая улыбка. — Мы с мамой во-о-от такую гусеницу видели! — Мальчик развёл ладони. — Она вся была такая мохнатая и ярко-зелёная.

— Прелесть, — не удержалась от комментария Татьяна и фыркнула. Мальчик ойкнул, заметив посторонних, и смущённо посмотрел на отца. В этот момент в комнату зашла красивая женщина с ещё одним ребёнком на руках. Длинные чёрные кудри были собраны в строгую причёску, а в уголках карих глаз притаилась усталость. Женщина сразу заметила гостей и, мягко, но настороженно улыбнувшись, вопрошающе посмотрела на Вольфганга.

— Дорогой, кто эти люди? — поинтересовалась она тихим голосом с едва уловимой тревогой.

— Они старые друзья, Конни, — ответил Моцарт, поднимаясь с кресла. Он подошёл к жене и слегка приобнял её за плечи. — Таня, Доктор, позвольте представить вам мою милую жену Констанцию. И моих сыновей: Карла, — композитор указал на мальчишку, который во все глаза таращился на странных гостей, — и Франца, — он погладил по голове младенца.

— Очень приятно, — искренне улыбнулся Доктор, поднявшись. — Рад с вами познакомиться.

Констанция приветливо склонила голову, однако обеспокоенность из её взгляда не исчезла.

— Доктор? — переспросила она. — Зачем ты пригласил доктора, Вольфганг? Тебе снова нездоровится?

— Нет-нет, дорогая, всё в порядке, — заверил жену Моцарт. — Подождёшь немного с детьми? Мы почти закончили.

Констанция кивнула немного неуверенно и, позвав Карла, покинула комнату, одарив мужа напоследок всё ещё обеспокоенным взглядом. Вольфганг вздохнул.

— Так что вы собираетесь делать? — вернулся он к прерванному разговору.

— Думаю, нам стоит навестить Эдду, — решил Доктор. — Она может достоверно рассказать, что произошло в день смерти Березовского. Надеюсь, это поможет нам выяснить, кому, в конце концов, понадобилось похищать тот злополучный камень.

— А что с Вольфгангом? — вмешалась Таня. — Я не думаю, что мы можем оставить его в таком состоянии.

— Я всё ещё здесь! — возмутился Моцарт. — И в состоянии справиться со своими проблемами. Я понимаю, что гораздо важнее сейчас спасти Вселенную — или чем вы там занимаетесь. — Композитор ненадолго задумался. — Однако я хотел бы отправиться с вами. Массимо был мне другом, и я хотел бы знать, почему... — Вольфганг осёкся.

— Хм... — Доктор задумался. — Хорошо. Но сначала мы отправимся на Керридуин.

— На Планету Музыки? — уточнил композитор, и в его глазах вспыхнул прежний огонёк.

— Зачем? — спросила Татьяна.

— Если странности, происходившие с Вольфгангом, — действительно последствия встречи с Диссонансом, то, возможно, кто-то на Керридуине знает, как с этим помочь, — объяснил Доктор.

— Покажете мне другую планету? — ещё раз неверяще переспросил Моцарт, улыбнувшись. — Мечты сбываются. С тех пор, как я с вами познакомился, только и мог думать о других мирах.

— Других мирах?! — Громкое восклицание со стороны входа в комнату заставило всех присутствующих обернуться. В дверях застыла бледная Констанция. Она переводила взгляд с Доктора на Вольфганга и обратно, и, хотя женщина в беспокойстве заламывала руки, её глаза были полны решимости. Моцарт подошёл к жене и мягко положил ей руку на плечо.

— Дорогая... — Констанция отшатнулась и цепко схватила композитора за руку. Тот бережно переплёл их пальцы. — Конни, послушай, это трудно объяснить, но этот человек...

— Болен! — заявила Констанция, отдёргивая руку. — Я слышала достаточно. Сейчас же позову _настоящего_ врача. — Она прожгла взглядом Повелителя Времени. — Зовёте себя Доктором, а вам бы и самому доктор не помешал!

И тут Таня, до этих пор напряжённо наблюдавшая за развернувшейся сценой, совсем уж неприлично расхохоталась. Подумать только — а ведь так недавно она и сама заявила Доктору то же самое. Казалось, с того времени прошла вечность. Констанция недовольно на неё посмотрела, и Татьяна постаралась стереть нервную ухмылку с лица. Сказывалось напряжение этого дня.

— А вы кто такая? — возмущённо поинтересовалась жена композитора.

— Позвольте, я всё объясню, — вмешался Доктор с мягкой улыбкой.

И он объяснил. Простыми словами, не говоря ничего лишнего и ничего не упуская. Констанция слушала очень внимательно. Было видно, что она воспринимает всё сказанное всерьёз, но время от времени уголки её губ слегка подрагивали, будто она удерживала по каким-то причинам рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Когда Доктор закончил рассказ, жена Моцарта ненадолго нахмурилась. А потом сказала, обращаясь к Вольфгангу:

— Думаю, и правда будет лучше, если ты отправишься с ними.

Таня недоверчиво покосилась на неё, Доктор вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Вы так легко мне поверили?

— Скажем так, я начала подозревать неладное, когда обнаружила в нашей спальне огромную синюю будку. — Констанция наконец позволила себе усмехнуться.

— Но почему тогда вы просто не спросили, а устроили это... представление? — недоумевал Доктор.

— Закатив скандал, проще добиться объяснений, — снисходительно ответила женщина. — И чаще всего правдивых.

Повелитель Времени восхищённо покачал головой.

— Вольфганг, твоя жена — чудо, — произнёс он. Потом вдруг хлопнул в ладоши. — Итак, раз уж с этим мы разобрались, можем отправляться. Фрау Моцарт, если всё сложится удачно, ваш муж вернётся через пять минут.

Констанция снова помрачнела.

— Если всё сложится удачно? — эхом повторила она. — Что-то может пойти не так?

— У меня есть одна теория — маловероятная, но всё же, — нехотя признался Доктор. — Так что Вольфганг действительно может не вернуться. Но жизни вашего мужа ничто не угрожает — это могу гарантировать.

— Дорогая, я всё равно полечу, — упрямо заявил Моцарт, заметив перемены в настроении жены. — Пожалуйста, не пытайся меня удержать.

— Как будто я тебя не знаю, — вздохнула Констанция. Потом слегка улыбнулась. — Удержать тебя — непростая задача. Осталось придумать, что я скажу общественности, когда гениальный композитор исчезнет с лица земли.

Татьяна поймала себя на том, что искренне восхищается этой женщиной. Констанция смирилась с тем, что муж не вернётся: её «когда» вместо «если» показывало это как нельзя лучше. И всё же она поразительно быстро взяла себя в руки. Таня была уверена, что в глубине души ей очень тяжело, но Констанция знала, что для Вольфганга будет лучше покинуть Землю — пусть даже и навсегда. «Наверное, это и есть настоящая любовь, — подумала девушка, — хотеть, чтобы хорошо было не тебе, но тому, кого любишь».

— А ведь выйдет грандиозная последняя шалость! — вдруг широко ухмыльнулся Вольфганг, заставив Татьяну отвлечься от рассуждений. Композитор с энтузиазмом взглянул на свою жену. — Дорогая, пообещай мне одну вещь: если я не вернусь, похорони меня.

— Прости, что? — моргнула сбитая с толку Констанция.

— Устрой мои похороны, — уточнил Моцарт. — Обратись за помощью к Антонио: он пользуется моим почти что безграничным доверием. Уже представляю себе заголовки: «Мир скорбит о преждевременной кончине гениального композитора» или «Вольфганг Моцарт ушёл из жизни в возрасте тридцати пяти лет»! А тем временем абсолютно живой я буду путешествовать во времени и пространстве.

— Экий ты эгоист, — укоризненно прошептала Констанция. Казалось, она едва сдерживает слёзы. — Найдётся немало людей, которые и правда будут скорбеть.

Вольфганг нежно обнял жену, и она тихо уткнулась носом в его плечо. Таня тактично молчала, Доктор печально улыбался.

— Ну что ты, Конни, — мягко произнёс композитор. — Быть может, пройдёт всего пять минут — и ты снова сможешь меня обнять.

— Нет, — упрямо возразила Констанция. — Нет, я отчего-то уверена, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.

Моцарт нежно стёр слёзы со щёк жены и чувственно поцеловал её.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо признался он, словно впервые в жизни.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо, но уже с лёгкой улыбкой ответила Констанция. Потом Вольфганг, не выпуская жену из объятий, повернулся к Доктору.

— Я готов, — просто сказал он.

Доктор кивнул, и все четверо покинули комнату. За окном давно стемнело, а дом освещали заботливо зажжённые Констанцией свечи. В соседней спальне Карл с интересом рассматривал ТАРДИС. Младший сын Моцартов, Франц, видимо, спал в другой комнате. Доктор открыл синюю дверцу и первым вошёл в машину времени. Татьяна последовала за ним, быстро попрощавшись с Констанцией. На пороге девушка обернулась. Вольфганг, присев на корточки, легонько щёлкнул сына по носу.

— Твой папа отправляется в далёкое путешествие, — словно по секрету сообщил он Карлу. — Ты ведь присмотришь за мамой и братом?

Мальчишка уверенно кивнул. Моцарт улыбнулся и, быстро поднявшись, присоединился к Тане. Композитор бросил последний взгляд на свою жену, а потом стремительно скрылся в глубине ТАРДИС, будто боялся передумать. Татьяна помедлила ещё секунду и решилась спросить:

— А какой сегодня день?

— Четвёртое декабря, — ответила Констанция и недоуменно покосилась на девушку, ожидая объяснения. Но Таня только слегка кивнула своим мыслям:

— Спасибо, — и закрыла за собой дверцу ТАРДИС.

— Вы не говорили, что она больше внутри! — донеслось до неё восторженное восклицание композитора, и Татьяна усмехнулась.

***

Чужая планета оказалась до скуки похожей на Землю. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд, решил Вольфганг. Трава — обыкновенная, деревья похожи на деревья — если закрыть глаза на серебряные листья. А встречали их самые что ни на есть люди. «По крайней мере, на первый взгляд», — снова поправил себя композитор.

Сердце опять кольнула тоскливая мысль, что свою семью он может больше не увидеть. Поэтому, чтобы отвлечься, он с любопытством оглядел высоких девушку и юношу, которые, в свою очередь, с каким-то научным интересом рассматривали его самого. «Инопланетяне» были чем-то неуловимо похожи между собой: то ли холодным блеском голубых глаз, то ли гордой прямой осанкой. Не уменьшали сходства и строгие костюмы.

— Вы — Флейта. — Таня скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала. — Я вас помню.

— Ещё бы, — вдруг согласился спутник Флейты и, скорчив смешную рожицу, добавил: — Адэльфи сложно забыть.

Флейта на удивление равнодушно отнеслась к этой дерзости: только обречённо закатила глаза.

— А здороваться вы так и не научились, господа пришельцы. Это Кларнет, — представила она юношу. — Была бы у нас родословная, он был бы моим младшим братом.

— Забавно, — усмехнулась Татьяна.

— Мы бы хотели видеть Скрипку, — подал голос Доктор. — В прошлый раз она многое рассказала о Диссонансе. Боюсь, у нас появились новые вопросы.

— Ах да, великий дар адэльфи различать тех, кого коснулся Диссонанс, — фыркнула Флейта.

— Это больше на проклятие похоже, — ответил усталый голос позади. — Сколько раз пыталась тебе объяснить.

Вольфганг обернулся, чтобы увидеть красивую девушку с мягкими чертами лица, одетую в дорогое пышное платье. Её серые глаза с любопытством уставились на него.

— Вы, должно быть, Вольфганг Моцарт? — спросила она. Композитор удивлённо кивнул.

— А откуда вы... — начал он, но Скрипка уже утратила к нему интерес и обратилась к Доктору:

— Вы были правы: эти видения — и есть последствия встречи с Диссонансом.

— _Я_ был прав? — искренне изумился Доктор.

— Тот вы, который из будущего, — уточнила Скрипка и поморщилась. — Флажолеты и пиццикато, это сложно объяснить. Несколько дней назад вы были здесь — в ином обличье. Просили передать вам — то есть, себе, — что поняли, как именно Диссонанс действует на людей. Тех, кто встречались с ним, вскоре начинают посещать видения, которые невозможно запомнить. Это и есть Тишина — или эффект Тишины, кажется, так вы выразились. В конце концов эти видения сводят с ума, и человек накладывает на себя руки. И с Березовским случилось именно это.

Вольфганг недоуменно переглянулся с Таней. Из всего сказанного Скрипкой он понял лишь то, что Диссонанс действительно виновен в смерти Максима.

— А как же тот человек, о котором Эдда упоминала в письме? — спросил Доктор. Ему, очевидно, рассказ Скрипки не казался странным или непонятным.

— Ни о чём таком вы не говорили, — пожала плечами Скрипка. — Но просили подтвердить, что ваши догадки насчёт «волчьего воя» верны.

Вольфгангу эти слова по-прежнему ни о чём не говорили, но Доктор тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы догадки оставались догадками, — тихо произнёс он. — А что с Вольфгангом? Как ему помочь?

— Думаю, вы уже знаете, как, — мягко улыбнулась Скрипка. Композитор не выдержал:

— Хоть кто-то из вас может нормально объяснить, что происходит и что делать мне?

— Боюсь, тебе придётся остаться на Керридуине, — внезапно огорошил его Доктор. — Навсегда.

Пока Вольфганг переваривал эту информацию, пытаясь осознать, что он _действительно_ никогда больше не увидит Конни и детей, Татьяна вдруг вклинилась в беседу:

— Это всё та же физика, верно? — спросила она. — В Вольфганге теперь часть Диссонанса. А здесь, на Планете Музыки, наибольшая, так сказать, концентрация Консонанса. Разноимённые частицы притягиваются. То есть, пока Моцарт здесь, Консонанс будет как бы «поглощать» Диссонанс внутри него. И видения не будут его преследовать — следовательно, ему не захочется покончить с собой.

— В общем, всё верно, — одобрительно кивнул Доктор. — Но, Вольфганг, решение всё-таки за тобой. Держать тебя здесь насильно никто не будет.

Моцарт прислушался к своим ощущениям. Он только сейчас осознал, насколько легче дышать стало с тех пор, как он ступил на новую планету. Музыка сфер была как никогда прекрасна и чиста: фальшивые аккорды испарились, словно их и не было. Да и прожить остаток жизни среди музыки — что может быть лучше?..

— Подожди, — вдруг обратилась к нему Таня. — Ты должен ещё кое-что знать. Констанция сказала, что сегодня четвёртое декабря — там, на Земле. А нас в музыкальной школе заставляли учить биографии известных композиторов. Датой твоей смерти значится пятое декабря 1971-го года. То есть, если вернёшься домой, то умрёшь почти сразу же — и по-настоящему. А так твоя жена всего лишь устроит видимость похорон, но будет знать, что на самом деле ты жив. Учитывай это, принимая решение.

— Я принял его ещё до твоего замечания, — откликнулся Вольфганг. Говорить было на удивление легко. — В пользу Керридуина. Только обещайте меня навещать.

Доктор облегчённо улыбнулся, Татьяна энергично закивала.

— Я же тебе так и не привезла плеер, — хлопнула она себя по лбу. — Доктор, напомните мне как-нибудь.

Вольфганг наконец позволил себе улыбнуться. Он знал, что тоска по Конни ещё не раз проявит себя. А уж как ему захочется увидеть повзрослевших сыновей! Да и без Антонио будет скучновато. Но пока что жизнь казалась ему удивительно замечательной штукой. Оставалось только освоиться на этой странной планете.

— Я провожу вас, — вызвался Кларнет, хитро сверкнув глазами. — Серенада до ужаса хочет с вами познакомиться.

— Серенада? — переспросил Моцарт.

— Ваша форма. Конечно, я преувеличил, сказав «до ужаса» — Высшие вряд ли могут испытывать ужас. Да и вообще какие-либо чувства. Но Арлайс вам точно должен понравиться...

Кларнет продолжал без умолку болтать. Вольфганг неспешно следовал за ним, в то же время улавливая обрывки перепалки Скрипки и Флейты:

— ...пример с братца, куда охотнее беседовала бы со мной, — ворчала Скрипка.

— Не братец он мне, адэльфи, — резко ответила Флейта. — Чтоб ему задохнуться на трелях и форшлагах.

— Говоришь «не братец», а выражаешься так же, — захохотала её собеседница.

— Так он и ругался при тебе?! — воскликнула Флейта. — Ну он у меня...

Продолжения Вольфганг не расслышал. Он обернулся и обнаружил, что ТАРДИС исчезла вместе с Таней и Доктором. «Ну и правильно, — подумалось ему. — Ещё одно прощание — это было бы слишком». Композитор решительно двинулся дальше за своим неумолкающим проводником. Вдалеке показался прекрасный замок.

Начиналась новая жизнь.


	10. Глава 9

_**05.12.1971** _

_На самом деле, фиг знает, какой сегодня день по Вселенским меркам. Но последняя дата, о которой мне известно со слов Констанции, — четвёртое декабря, а с тех пор я спала ровно один раз. Так что вот. Надо же как-то озаглавить мою незамысловатую запись._

_Блокнот я обнаружила по большей части случайно. После того, как мы с Доктором оставили Вольфганга на Керридуине и собрались лететь к Эдде, ТАРДИС вдруг удумала сломаться (очешуеть, я и правда воспринимаю её как нечто живое). Впрочем, как мне позже объяснил Доктор, она скорее переутомилась — или банально разрядилась, как обыкновенный земной телефон. Ей поднадоели наши частые визиты на Планету Музыки и попытки вмешаться в эту «запутанную временную линию злосчастного артефакта». Как справиться с этой проблемой, Доктор пока не объяснил, но туманно намекнул, что всё будет в порядке. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. А пока мы дрейфуем где-то на задворках одной из многочисленных галактик в далёком-далёком будущем. Не самое худшее времяпровождение, если подумать. Но и не самое весёлое._

_ТАРДИС любезно выделила мне уютную комнатку. В ней обнаружился мой школьный рюкзак, о котором я и думать забыла с тех пор, как мы повстречали взрослого Моцарта, и (кто бы мог подумать!) моя старая ночнушка. У этой будки определённо есть чувство юмора._

_Среди не шибко полезных сейчас учебников по алгебре, физике и правоведению (замечательнейшее сочетание) я с радостью откопала свой дневник. Сижу, пишу. Планирую прогуляться по машине времени, раз уж подвернулась такая возможность. Доктор безвылазно сидит в кабине управления (или под ней): видимо, пытается привести ТАРДИС в рабочее состояние. А тем временем кто знает, какие тайны можно обнаружить в этой восхитительной будке?_

_Кстати. У меня снова такое чувство, будто я что-то упускаю. Наверняка опять было какое-то из тех видений, о которых я ничего не помню. Интересно: если Вольфганг видел Сальери, то кого вижу я? Очень странное чувство — задавать себе подобные вопросы. Честно говоря, меня всё это дико пугает. Но никаких суицидальных мыслей за собой не наблюдаю. Это должно обнадёживать, верно?.._

***

Таня с весёлым недоумением рассматривала куст обыкновенного земного репейника. После продолжительной экскурсии по ТАРДИС она оказалась в странном помещении, которое смахивало не то на филиал экзотического ботанического сада, не то на причудливую теплицу. Стены оплетало растение с золотистыми звездообразными листьями и ядовито-зелёными цветами, похожими на кувшинки. Под потолком покоились гигантские фиолетовые папоротники. Их листья шевелились, подчиняясь не то какому-то неощутимому ветру, не то воле самого растения. Татьяна предпочла не задумываться об этом.

Она продолжала ходить вдоль стен и рассматривать забавную инопланетную растительность. На глаза попадались мелкие яркие цветочки на невероятно толстых стеблях, кусты, ветви которых закручивались в спирали, огромные, в человеческий рост овальные листья на зигзагообразных ножках, чудаковатых форм кактусы, деревья с плодами-кляксами на сферических стволах и благоухающие соцветия чего-то треугольного, причём самых невообразимых расцветок. Каково же было Танино удивление, когда она заметила самый невзрачный куст репейника.

— Замечательное место, правда? — раздался знакомый голос за спиной. Татьяна даже не вздрогнула, только слегка побледнела. Всё веселье как ветром сдуло.

— Да, забавное, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь. Затем вдохнула полной грудью и выпалила: — Почему ты? Почему я вижу именно тебя?

— О чём ты? — спросил отец, появляясь перед Таней. И сколько она ни убеждала себя в том, что он — лишь иллюзия, всё равно жадно впилась взглядом в родные черты.

— Доктор сказал, что видения Моцарта — последствия встречи с Диссонансом. Значит, я тебя вижу именно поэтому. И не могу запомнить эти моменты. Но почему именно ты? Знаешь, как это больно — после стольких лет...

Отец переменился в лице.

— Доктор? — переспросил он. — И ты ему доверяешь?

— К чему это ты? — нахмурилась Татьяна. — Я _уже_ доверила Доктору свою жизнь, если ты не заметил. А ты с ним даже не знаком.

— Ошибаешься, — мрачно сказал Андрей. — Что вам с мамой сказали о моей смерти?

— Несчастный случай, — растерянно ответила Таня. — Говорили, ты упал с крыши обсерватории и разбился насмерть. Твои коллеги организовали похороны.

— С крыши? — возмутился отец. — Могли бы и что-то неизбитое придумать. Уж Саймон-то мог сочинить более правдоподобную историю.

— Придумать? — недоверчиво прищурилась Татьяна. — Сочинить?! Чёрт, пап, я тебя не понимаю.

Взгляд Андрея смягчился. Он вздохнул и покосился куда-то вглубь зарослей пушистого кустарника.

— Доктор, конечно же, не упоминал, что мы с ним знакомы. — Отец скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, но Таня всё равно помотала головой. — Хотя это, наверное, громко сказано. В то время, когда я был в Лондоне, на Землю напали пришельцы. — Андрей невесело усмехнулся. — Вот так живёшь себе, изучаешь астрономию, увлекаешься далёкими планетами, и жизнь на них остаётся интересной, но недоказуемой теоремой. А потом тебе на голову сваливаются инопланетяне, а за ними — странный человек в синей будке. Но суть не в этом. Так уж получилось, что Доктор мог спасти планету, только пожертвовав мной. Разумеется, он изо всех сил искал другой выход, но кому от этого легче? Я просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. И никогда не ценил свою жизнь выше всего мира.

— А для Доктора нет ничего ценнее человеческой жизни, — упрямо возразила Таня со слезами на глазах. Не может такого быть, это неправда, это не Доктор, это не отец! — Он бы нашёл способ тебя спасти. И почему вообще получилось так, что ты оказался в самой гуще событий?

— Потому что сам искал Доктора, — просто сказал Андрей.

— Но зачем? — Татьяна окончательно растерялась.

— Чтобы помочь тебе. — Отец мягко положил ладонь Тане на плечо и несильно сжал в утешающем жесте. Однако она почти не почувствовала прикосновения.

— Но мне не нужна помощь, — помотала головой Татьяна.

— А как же та музыка, о которой ты постоянно говорила? — мягко спросил Андрей. — Тебе нужен был кто-то, кто знал бы, что с этим делать. Мне сказали, что Доктор может помочь.

— Но ты же всегда поддерживал меня, — убитым голосом прошептала Таня. «Это иллюзия, это не отец», — повторяла она про себя, но сама себе не верила. — Зачем? Мне никогда не было плохо от музыки, и ты это знал. Так зачем?.. — Девушка помотала головой, смаргивая слёзы.

— Таня... — тихо позвал отец, но она его перебила:

— Если бы ты знал, _что_ за музыку я слышу. Я была на другой планете — Планете Музыки — и это самое восхитительное событие за всю мою жизнь. Это Доктор привёл меня туда. Он рассказал мне о музыке сфер.

— Этот человек может говорить что угодно. — Голос Андрея внезапно похолодел. — Слова — это лишь слова. Он недостоин твоего доверия, которое предаст при первом удачном случае.

— Ты не прав! — сорвалась на крик Татьяна. На душе было паршиво. Отчаянно не хотелось верить его словам, но не так просто пропускать мимо ушей сказанное самым близким человеком. — Оставь меня в покое!

Взгляд отца стал непроницаемым.

— Как скажешь, — отчеканил он и исчез.

Таня поморщилась от неожиданно громкого и фальшивого аккорда. По вискам ударил пассаж из беспорядочных хроматизмов. Она тяжело опустилась на пол и вперила взгляд в куст репейника. Что произошло? Опять видение Диссонанса? Похоже на то: вот, снова дорожки слёз на щеках. Татьяне хотелось бы знать, кто этот человек, который каждый раз доводит её до рыданий, а она даже вспомнить этого не может. На сердце скребли кошки и оставался какой-то неприятный осадок.

Таня мотнула головой и сердито вытерла лицо рукавами кофты. «Не позволю какому-то наваждению портить мне настроение, — недовольно подумала она. — Не хватало ещё докатиться до того, что придётся навсегда застрять на Керридуине, как Моцарт». А ведь у Вселенной ещё наверняка немало чудес припасено — не только для неё, обыкновенной земной девчонки, но и для самого Доктора. Будет до жути обидно лишиться их всех.

— Знал, что найду тебя здесь, — с улыбкой заметил Доктор, появившись откуда-то из-за спины девушки и усевшись перед ней. Татьяна хотела было улыбнуться в ответ, но что-то ей помешало. Она уставилась на Повелителя Времени исподлобья, а через секунду опустила взгляд, сорвала ближайшую липучку репейника и принялась сосредоточенно вертеть её в руках.

— Что-то случилось? — нахмурился Доктор. Таня неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Извините. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло, — ответила она и через силу улыбнулась краешками губ. — Музыка опять сбоит.

— Снова видения? — понимающе уточнил Доктор.

— Наверное. — Татьяна ещё раз пожала плечами. — Сами знаете, я о них сразу же забываю. — Поколебавшись несколько секунд, она продолжила: — Ужасно себя чувствую. Каждый раз после того, как предположительно что-то видела. Ощущаю следы недавних слёз на щеках. Боюсь, как бы однажды не обнаружить себя с ножом в руке, вскрывая вены. — Таня нервно хихикнула. — Бред, а всё же Вольфганг говорил, что его эти видения чуть до суицида не довели. Это значит, что когда-нибудь мне придётся составить ему компанию на Керридуине?

— Но до тех пор — вся Вселенная к твоим услугам, — подмигнул Доктор. Татьяна против воли усмехнулась.

— Это немного не тот ответ, на который я рассчитывала. С другой стороны, всё лучше, чем банально умереть. — Она на мгновение задумалась. — Подождите, но это же получается, я изменила историю! Теперь смертью Моцарта будет считаться четвёртое число, а над причиной его гибели вообще голову сломают.

— Ты недооцениваешь Констанцию, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Как минимум ночь она будет с замиранием сердца надеяться на чудо. А когда смирится с тем, что Моцарт не вернётся, займётся организацией похорон. Фантазия у неё что надо. Расскажет о страшных болезнях одним, шепнёт что-то о сердечном приступе другим, кому-то поведает ещё о чём-то, что в голову взбредёт. А остальные вспомнят инцидент с обвинением Сальери и вообразят, что это он Вольфганга отравил. И вот тебе та картина, о которой узнают ученики музыкальных школ или просто интересующиеся люди.

— То есть... — Таня удивлённо покачала головой. — То есть, Моцарт никогда не умирал? Мы забрали его на Керридуин задолго до моего рождения, но это всё равно была я. Очешуеть можно... Но это же получается, я солгала ему. Когда сказала, что если он вернётся домой, то умрёт на следующий день.

— На самом деле, далеко не факт, — откликнулся Доктор. — Смерть Вольфганга — фиксированная точка во времени. Конечно, время можно переписать, но кто знает, какой катастрофой это обернётся. Так что всё было правильно.

Некоторое время в помещении царила тишина. Татьяна, нахмурившись, задумчиво вертела в руках цветок репейника.

— Что это за место? — спросила она наконец, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. — Это сад? Теплица?

— Что-то вроде того, — хмыкнул Доктор. — Я собираю здесь самые интересные и забавные растения из разных уголков Вселенной. Видишь те огромные бледно-зелёные кактусы? Они с Раксакорикофаллапаториуса.

— Будьте здоровы, — прыснула Таня. — У планет всегда такие непроизносимые названия? И что такого интересного в кактусах с Расикорилоторуса?

— Они похожи на местных жителей, — с серьёзной миной ответил Повелитель Времени. — Только с колючками.

Татьяна рассмеялась.

— Так вот что в вашем понимании «интересное растение». Зато теперь ясно, почему я нашла тут именно репейник. Люди такие же приставучие, как и его липучки, я угадала?

— Почти, — фыркнул Доктор. — Я бы сказал, что люди скорее до жути любопытны, везде пролезут, лишь бы что-то разузнать, вцепятся так, что потом попробуй выпутайся. Хотел бы охарактеризовать людей, выбрал бы плющ.

— Вы кого плющом назвали?! — притворно возмутилась Таня и запустила в него липучкой. Та запуталась у Доктора в волосах.

— Ау! — воскликнул он и с сосредоточенным видом принялся доставать цветок из своей шевелюры. Таня покатилась со смеху. — Что вы себе позволяете, Татьяна Андреевна? — Доктор шутливо пригрозил ей пальцем. А потом вдруг бросил липучку обратно в девушку.

Но Таня и бровью не повела, когда цветок зацепился за её кофту где-то в районе плеча. Что-то в словах Доктора заставило её насторожиться. Мгновение спустя в голове бухнул особо неблагозвучный аккорд. Татьяна вздрогнула и, помотав головой, сняла с себя липучку.

— Забавное растение, — прокомментировала она, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание.

— Вот тебе и ответ, — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом ответил Доктор. Таня приподняла бровь, и он пояснил: — Поэтому я решил посадить здесь репейник. Может, он не сильно полезный или интересный для изучения, зато забавный. Даже взрослые развлекаются.

Татьяна улыбнулась.

— Ну, раз уж даже вас проняло, — развела она руками. Потом опять посерьёзнела. — Доктор, я вот ещё о чём хотела спросить. Волчий вой, о котором все вокруг говорят. Скрипка сказала, что ваши догадки верны. Так о чём? Что это значит?

Доктор помрачнел.

— Оборотни, — коротко бросил он.

— Оборотни?! — Таня поперхнулась вдохом. Доктор кивнул.

— Я уже имел дело с этими существами. Однажды нас с Розой занесло в 1879 год, где мы познакомились с королевой Викторией и помешали одному злобному оборотню захватить Землю и основать «Империю Волка»*. — Он изобразил кавычки пальцами.

— Так они существуют? — всё ещё недоверчиво переспросила Татьяна.

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Доктор. — У них даже планета своя есть. Хотя почти никто во Вселенной практически ничего о них не знает — до нас разве что доходят отголоски слухов в виде легенд и мифов. Я и сам впервые повстречал одного из них совсем недавно. Потому и странно, что волчий вой преследует нас в этом приключении. Они же не далеки, чтобы так открыто о себе заявлять и пытаться захватить мир.

— Не кто? — недоуменно моргнула Таня.

— Далеки. Такие злобные огромные перечницы. — Заметив заинтересованный взгляд девушки, Доктор усмехнулся. — Потом как-нибудь подробнее расскажу. В общем, не знаю, каким образом оборотни замешаны в этой истории, но мне кажется весьма маловероятным то, что они могли похитить артефакт.

— Вот да, — подхватила Татьяна. — Вы предполагали, что тот, кто похитил артефакт, должен был вернуться за ним. Но за столько лет так никто и не явился — вам это не кажется странным?

— Подожди, мы ещё не выяснили, кто тот странный человек, с которым встретился Березовский накануне своей смерти, — ответил Доктор. Потом поднялся. — Пойду ещё немного поболтаю с ТАРДИС. Не знаю, как тебя, а меня не прельщает перспектива вечно тут торчать. А ты можешь продолжить свою познавательную прогулку.

— Ну уж нет, мне вполне хватило того, что я чуть не свалилась в бассейн, который почему-то находится в библиотеке, — фыркнула Таня и поморщилась. — Не люблю воду. — Потом снова усмехнулась и добавила: — Возможно, потому, что не умею плавать.

— Думаю, это уважительная причина, — серьёзно кивнул Доктор и зашагал к выходу из сада. У дверей он окликнул: — Таня!

Та обернулась, и Доктор с заговорщическим видом запустил в неё очередную липучку. Потом подмигнул и скрылся за поворотом. Татьяна с широкой улыбкой покачала головой: «Вот что обыкновенный земной лопух творит со взрослыми Повелителями Времени».

***

Таня проснулась в скверном настроении. Всю ночь её донимали сны, где при свете полной луны на неё охотились гигантские перечницы с криком: «Татьяна Андреевна, верните нашу музыку!» Далее они неизменно превращались в стаю волков, вожак которой голосом Таниного отца говорил: «Не верь Доктору, он пожирает репейники». А в конце исполинская тень невиданного чудовища поглощала луну и Татьяна с криком просыпалась.

Найти путь до кабины управления оказалось проще, чем Таня думала. Доктора поблизости не наблюдалось, зато помещение наполнял уютный жёлтый свет. Отовсюду доносилось спокойное мерное гудение, чем-то отдалённо напоминающее мурлыканье сытого кота. «Неужели Доктор справился с поломкой ТАРДИС?» — с надеждой подумала Татьяна.

Девушка подошла к приборной панели и легонько провела рукой по прохладному металлу. Машина времени никак на это не отреагировала, и Таня слегка огорчилась. «Ну, ТАРДИС же не кошка, в конце концов, — сердито одёрнула она себя. — И не обязана отзываться на любые прикосновения».

За спиной послышались шаркающие шаги и тяжёлое дыхание. «На Доктора не похоже», — насторожилась Татьяна и резко обернулась. Через несколько секунд из-за угла появился дряхлый старик. Он сильно горбился, жидкие седые волосы едва прикрывали лысину, глубокие морщины бороздили высокий лоб и собирались в уголках впавших глаз. Старик медленно подошёл к пульту управления и только потом, подняв голову, заметил девушку.

— Доброе утро, — прохрипел он, слегка улыбаясь. Потом недоуменно нахмурился и прочистил горло.

Таня похолодела. Откуда на борту ТАРДИС мог взяться этот человек? Они же находятся в глубоком космосе, и Доктор говорил, что дверь машины времени невозможно просто так открыть снаружи, и вообще... Старик, видимо, заметив её замешательство, спросил:

— С тобой всё в порядке? — и будто снова удивился своему голосу. Татьяну кольнула пугающая догадка, и она внимательно всмотрелась в лицо незнакомца.

— Доктор? — тихо и неуверенно протянула она.

— Что? — приподнял бровь тот. Таня отшатнулась и, сглотнув, спросила:

— Что с вами?

Старик непонимающе нахмурился. Его рука привычным жестом собиралась взъерошить волосы, но вместо этого скользнула по лысине и слегка коснулась седых прядей. Доктор переменился в лице, на удивление энергично доковылял до экрана на панели управления и недоверчиво уставился на своё отражение.

— Хотите сказать, — немного успокоив бешеное биение сердца, произнесла Татьяна, — что вы даже не заметили, как внезапно постарели на несколько десятков лет?

— Скорее уж сотен, — невесело хмыкнул старик. Пришла очередь Тани недоуменно хмуриться. — Я разве не говорил тебе, что мне почти девятьсот лет?

— Сколько?! — округлила глаза девушка.

— Девятьсот, — спокойно повторил Доктор. — Повелители Времени живут неизмеримо долго по сравнению с людьми. И, часто общаясь с ними, я привык чувствовать себя стариком. Когда ощущаешь движение планеты у себя под ногами, волей-неволей будешь считать себя глубоким старцем, наблюдающим за бесконечностью Вселенной. Поэтому мне так нравится путешествовать с людьми. Их молодость, искренний восторг, неиссякаемое любопытство настолько заразительны, что... — Старик развёл руками, будто не мог подобрать слов. — Но это не объясняет того, почему я так непозволительно дряхло выгляжу.

Татьяна поражённо молчала. Слова Доктора звучали так торжественно и печально, что достойного ответа не находилось. Девушка снова вгляделась в знакомые черты на постаревшем лице. «Время — действительно страшный враг, — подумалось ей. — И даже его Повелителям не дано вечно от него скрываться».

Внезапно мягкое рокотание, наполнявшее комнату, стало громче. Доктор подозрительно огляделся по сторонам и принялся сосредоточенно щёлкать кнопками.

— Что это за звук? — спросила Таня.

— Понятия не имею, — откликнулся тот, и тут ТАРДИС сильно тряхнуло. «Это становится дурной традицией», — закатила глаза девушка. Рокотание превратилось в оглушающий рык.

— Так вы всё-таки её починили? — крикнула она Доктору.

— В том-то и дело, что нет! — прохрипел он. — Кажется, ТАРДИС попала в гравитационное поле какой-то планеты. Мы падаем!

____________________

 

*Здесь упоминаются события серии 02х02 «Клык и коготь».


	11. Глава 10

Открыв глаза, Татьяна обнаружила себя лежащей на тёплом полу ТАРДИС. Голова раскалывалась. Кое-как приведя себя в вертикальное положение, Таня прислонилась спиной к перилам у входа и перевела дыхание.

Доктора в кабине управления явно не было. В полумраке одиноко мигала красноватая лампочка. В остальном машина времени не подавала признаков жизни.

Головная боль немного улеглась, и Татьяна, слегка пошатываясь, подошла к выходу из ТАРДИС и без особой надежды толкнула дверцу. К её удивлению, та поддалась и открылась со знакомым скрипом.

Снаружи царили всё тот же полумрак и неуютная тишина. Земля под ногами была рыхлой и каменистой. До самого горизонта простиралась мрачная равнина, испещрённая разных размеров кратерами. Таня замешкалась. И куда ей идти? Где искать Доктора?

Решившись, она медленно обошла вокруг ТАРДИС. Позади будки обнаружился горный хребет, простиравшийся покуда хватало глаз. Если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть черневшие входы в пещеры. Татьяна поёжилась и собиралась было продолжить обход, но тут на её плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Удержать крик было невозможно.

— Тише, — поморщился Доктор, показываясь перед девушкой. — Незачем так кричать.

— Незачем так пугать! — огрызнулась Таня, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Прости.

Татьяна, переведя дыхание, подозрительно уставилась на Доктора.

— Вы снова выглядите молодым, — констатировала она. — Что произошло?

— Мы упали на астероид, — пожал плечами Повелитель Времени. Формулировка получилась та ещё, и Таня фыркнула.

— Астероид?

— Настолько большой, что его гравитационное поле почти такое же, как на Земле, — кивнул Доктор. — Посадка вышла не очень мягкой... — Татьяна скептически приподняла бровь. — Ладно, по сути, и посадки-то не было — скорее, крушение. Ты потеряла сознание. Я, как видишь, потерял несколько сотен лет. — Доктор криво усмехнулся. — И я понятия не имею, что делать дальше.

— Ясно, — выдала Таня. Только сейчас она обнаружила, что зубы у неё стучат от холода. — Для начала предлагаю одеться потеплее, а там... — Татьяна встрепенулась, поражённая мыслью. — Доктор, а как мы вообще живы? Тут ведь не может быть атмосферы. Мы в грёбаном космосе! Как меня вообще угораздило вот так просто взять и выйти из ТАРДИС? — она запнулась. — Стойте. Это ТАРДИС, да? Снова её штучки?

— Соображаешь, — одобрительно улыбнулся Доктор. — ТАРДИС генерирует собственное поле, пригодное для существования. Нам повезло, что её пока хватает на это. Но ты права: надо бы приодеться.

Доктор подмигнул и скрылся в машине времени. Таня, заинтригованная, поспешила следом.

Блуждание коридорами привело их к маленькой комнатке, в которой обнаружились скафандры. Татьяна пришла в восторг.

— Мечты сбываются, — выдохнула она. — Покажите мне человека, который хотя бы в детстве не мечтал стать космонавтом.

Доктор выразительно приподнял брови:

— Я не мечтал.

Таня рассмеялась.

— А вы и не человек.

***

Айджи удивлённо моргнула, подавившись чаем. Ноги с рабочего стола пришлось убрать, чтобы, придвинувшись ближе, внимательно изучить показания на экране и убедиться, что ей не померещилось. Данные не изменились: всё так же утверждали, что неподалёку приземлился неопознанный объект. «Это невозможно», — упрямо подумала Айджи и нахмурилась — впрочем, тут же вскрикнув от неприятного жжения в правой части лица. Неосознанно коснулась кончиками пальцев ободранной кожи, но тут же отдёрнула руку.

«Это невозможно», — снова повторила про себя Айджи, надевая скафандр. Она твёрдо вознамерилась выяснить, кем являлись незваные гости.

И какого чёрта им нужно на этом всеми забытом астероиде.

Айджи сама себе не признавалась в том, что на разведку её погнало не только — и не столько — врождённое любопытство, но и отчаянное чувство одиночества. Как тут не взвыть от тоски, когда уже шесть дней, восемь часов и семнадцать минут (да, она считала!) не с кем словом перекинуться?

Она грезила космосом, сколько себя помнила. Её завораживало холодное и таинственное сияние звёзд. Стены её детской комнаты всегда были увешаны картами изученных галактик и систем, а на шестнадцатый день рождения она даже уговорила отца подарить ей настоящий телескоп. Живя на сто одиннадцатом этаже совсем рядом с крупнейшим космопортом города, она могла часами пялиться в окно своей комнаты на разнообразные космические корабли, идущие на посадку или отправляющиеся к далёким звёздам. А что: на подоконнике удобно и никто не мешает мечтать о несбыточном.

Мать Айджи потеряла ещё в детстве, а вскоре после смерти отца ей пришлось совмещать учёбу в Академии Звездочётов (сколько бы она про себя ни смеялась над названием, а всегда с гордостью заявляла знакомым о своём месте учёбы) с работой. Работа, впрочем, была несложной: Айджи устроилась гувернанткой к какому-то разведённому богачу, которому недосуг было с детьми сидеть. Сама она с детьми всегда ладила и даже в какой-то мере получала удовольствие от общения с ними. С Энджи и Арти она быстро нашла общий язык, и работа была ей только в радость (к тому же мистер Мейтленд платил более чем достаточно для оплаты обучения и вполне безбедной жизни).

Переломный момент в жизни Айджи наступил, когда ей исполнилось двадцать шесть. К тому времени она уже получила звание магистра, и хотя она продолжала мечтать о далёких планетах, жизнь её вошла в мирное русло. Ничего менять особо не хотелось: у неё был стабильный заработок, появился парень, с большинством друзей из Академии она поддерживала тёплые отношения, а звёзды — на звёзды можно и в телескоп посмотреть. Однако в тот момент, когда она получила приглашение для участия в экспедиции, никакие житейские радости не могли сравниться с восторженным «Я ступлю на другую планету!»

Академия давно интересовалась этим астероидом. Странно ещё, что они так долго откладывали экспедицию. В итоге для изучения аномалий астероида отправили команду из пяти человек. Все они были молодыми, полными энтузиазма учёными со светлыми головами и масштабным мышлением. Среди них была и Айджи. И чувствовала себя настолько счастливой, что временами, собирая необходимые вещи или копаясь в научных книгах в поисках потенциально полезной информации, обнаруживала влагу на кончиках ресниц.

С мистером Мейтлендом она рассталась скверно. Сейчас она бы вряд ли вспомнила причину, но оно того стоило. К тому же дети выросли, и няня им не то чтобы была так необходима.

Полёт начался просто отлично. Со всей группой Айджи быстро сдружилась. Не успели они и подлететь к астероиду, а уже напридумывали кучу теорий о гравитационном поле: от никому не известного минерала, скрытого в недрах астероида, до инопланетных заговоров и космических чудовищ. Айджи никогда ещё не чувствовала себя настолько в своей стихии.

После приземления они первым делом разбежались в разные стороны, хохоча как безумцы, и валяясь там, где не ступала ещё нога человека. Из Академии в их адрес пришло много брюзжания от начальства по поводу впадающих в детство учёных, которых рановато в экспедиции пускать. Пришлось взять себя в руки и ограничиться сияющими глазами и широкими улыбками.

Горный хребет, опоясывающий весь астероид, являлся чем-то вроде экватора и поражал воображение. Корабль посадили недалеко от тоннеля сквозь одну из гор, чтобы иметь возможность относительно быстро оказаться по другую сторону хребта. В самом тоннеле сразу же обнаружились угрожающего вида каменные статуи, на изучение природы которых учёные потратили целый день, но пришли к выводу, что эти гаргульи представляют чисто эстетический (и то сомнительный) интерес.

Спустя примерно неделю гаргульи ожили.

***

Идти было легко. Таня даже несколько раз подпрыгнула — то ли для того, чтобы удостовериться в том, что сила тяжести тут и вправду ненамного меньше, чем на Земле, то ли просто от восторга. Над головой сверкали звёзды чужого неба, под ногами шуршал инопланетный песок. Татьяна с улыбкой покрутилась на месте.

— Кажется, там кто-то есть, — неуверенно протянула Таня. В скафандре голос звучал приглушённо. Однако Доктор всё прекрасно расслышал: радиосвязь они проверили ещё в ТАРДИС.

— Где?

— У входа в пещеру. — Татьяна указала на громадное отверстие в скале. Одинокая маленькая фигурка явно двигалась в сторону путешественников.

— Инопланетянин? — весело хмыкнул Доктор и подмигнул Тане.

— Тогда уже иноастероидянин, — фыркнула та. — Идём к нему?

— А что ещё делать? — пожал плечами Доктор. — ТАРДИС всё равно с места не сдвинется, пока мы не найдём альтернативный источник энергии.

— И вы так спокойно об этом говорите, — покачала головой Татьяна. — Вас совсем-совсем не волнует перспектива остаться здесь навсегда?

— Навсегда — понятие невообразимое, — заметил Доктор. — Даже для Повелителей Времени. Когда говорят «навсегда», обычно подразумевают «до самой смерти».

— Согласитесь, «до самой смерти» Повелителя Времени немного отличается от «до самой смерти» человека, — криво усмехнулась Таня. — И где на астероиде вы предлагаете искать этот самый «альтернативный источник энергии»?

— Нам необходимо совершить всего одно перемещение. А временной разлом в Кардиффе... — Доктор осёкся. Татьяна проследила за его взглядом и поперхнулась вдохом.

Существо, которое они с Доктором приняли за инопланетянина, оказалось обыкновенной девушкой в скафандре. Теперь стало возможным рассмотреть её лицо. «А точнее то, что от него осталось», — с содроганием подумала Таня. Правая половина лица незнакомки была полностью изуродована, будто исцарапана огромными когтями, оставившими пугающие шрамы. Глаз отсутствовал, и это зрелище пробирало до дрожи. Черты лица угадывались с трудом, но Татьяна предположила, что оно было довольно миловидным.

Несмотря на невысокий рост, девушка выглядела довольно угрожающе, наставляя на путников оружие.

— Как вы сюда попали? — первой задала вопрос незнакомка. Её голос звучал тихо и хрипло, но Таня списала это на помехи радиосвязи и приподняла бровь.

— Не «кто», не «почему», но «как»? — уточнила она. — Что-то новое.

Незнакомка дёрнула левым уголком рта в намёке на улыбку.

— Вас не должно быть здесь, это невозможно, — твёрдо заявила она. Впрочем, оружие опустила, видимо, поняв, что угрозы путники не представляют.

— Люблю невозможное, — заинтересованно сказал Доктор. — Не объясните, что именно вы считаете невозможным в нашем появлении?

— Невозможно — и всё тут, — отрезала девушка, нахмурившись. — Вы вообще кто?

— Путешественники, — невинно ответил Повелитель Времени. — Я Доктор, это Таня. А вы?

— Зовите меня Айджи, — гордо вздёрнула носик девушка. Она развернулась и жестом пригласила путников идти за собой. — Я член исследовательской экспедиции, отправленной сюда с целью изучить аномалию этого астероида. Ускорение свободного падения здесь ненамного меньше, чем дома, зато в размерах он явно отстаёт: в диаметре около тысячи километров. Гравитационное поле такой силы — вы только подумайте, какие перспективы перед нами открываются! Если окажется, что астероид пригоден для жизни — или хотя бы для временного существования — его можно будет использовать... да как угодно! Хоть как место ссылки особо опасных преступников.

— Интересные у вас примеры, — протянула Татьяна.

— Что первое в голову взбрело, — легкомысленно пожала плечами Айджи.

— А вы откуда сюда прибыли? — поинтересовался Доктор.

— С Новой Земли, конечно. — Айджи подозрительно уставилась на Доктора своим единственным карим глазом. — А вы разве не оттуда?

— Нет, мы издалека, — туманно ответил Повелитель Времени. — Много тут членов вашей экспедиции?

Айджи внезапно помрачнела и сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— Было пятеро, — деревянным голосом начала она. — Осталась только я.

— Что произошло? — сочувственно спросил Доктор.

— Эти твари ожили.

Они подошли ко входу в пещеру. Таня присвистнула. У стен замерли огромные каменные гаргульи. Злобный оскал квадратных челюстей, узкие глаза на волчьей морде, мощные когтистые лапы, хвосты с кисточками и громадные распростёртые крылья — статуи можно было назвать вершиной скульптурного искусства, если бы не ползущие по спине струйки холодного пота от ощущения, что эти мрачные фигуры вот-вот повернут головы тебе вслед. Татьяна насчитала шесть таких чудовищ, замерших в угрожающих позах.

— _Эти_ твари? — дрогнувшим голосом уточнила Таня.

— Да. — Айджи чеканила свои шаги, очевидно, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не промчаться мимо гаргулий поскорее. Татьяна по-новому взглянула на её шрамы. 

— Это они тебя так?

— Да, — коротко ответила Айджи. — Мне ещё повезло. Остальных они убили.

— Соболезную, — произнесла Таня. — Но почему вы до сих пор не покинули астероид?

— Связи с Новой Землёй нет. А управлять космическим кораблём я не умею — пилотом был Дэн. Коротаю дни, ожидая, что нас хватятся и пошлют за мной другой корабль.

— Мы могли бы забрать вас, — с энтузиазмом предложила Татьяна. — Когда Доктор найдёт способ починить ТАРДИС. Правда, Доктор?

Таня обернулась. Повелитель Времени, нацепив очки, пристально рассматривал одну из гаргулий. Несколько раз он просканировал статую звуковой отвёрткой и каждый раз недоуменно хмурился, изучая результаты. На оклик Татьяны он обернулся.

— Это просто каменные изваяния, — проговорил он. — Но у них есть слабое телепатическое поле. Не представляю, каким образом они могли «ожить».

— Как будто я представляю, — скрестила руки на груди Айджи. — Просто напали на меня — и всё, дальше пустота. А потом, когда я очнулась, они снова стали камнями, а я осталась одна, без средств связи и возможности убраться из этой импровизированной тюрьмы! — Айджи прикрыла глаз, выдохнула и спокойным голосом заключила: — Идёмте.

— А куда мы, собственно, идём? — спросила Таня. «Самое время задаться этим вопросом», — про себя хмыкнула она.

— К кораблю, — коротко ответила Айджи. — За эти две недели я уже обжилась там. А гостей принято приглашать в дом, не так ли?

То, что снаружи казалось огромной пещерой, выдолбленной в скале, на деле было проходом сквозь гору. Каменные своды тоннеля терялись высоко над головой. Айджи вытащила фонарик и шла впереди, освещая путь. Татьяна и Доктор в молчании следовали за ней. Внезапно земля у них под ногами содрогнулась. Таня пошатнулась, но на ногах устояла, ухватившись за Доктора.

— Так здесь случаются землетрясения? — поинтересовался Повелитель Времени.

— Мы не успели изучить это явление, — широко распахнув глаз, ответила Айджи. — В прошлый раз именно после таких толчков гаргульи напали на нас.

В этот момент земля снова содрогнулась. Где-то что-то посыпалось.

— Бежим! — крикнула Айджи и рванула вперёд. Татьяна поспешила за ней, но, оглянувшись на Доктора, застыла как вкопанная.

— Доктор! — с тревогой в голосе позвала она. Тот поднял голову, и в свете фонаря обернувшейся Айджи отчётливо выделялись глубокие морщины и седые волосы. Девушки подбежали к постаревшему Доктору и, подхватив его с обеих сторон, повели к видневшемуся выходу из тоннеля, торопясь и спотыкаясь.

Землю в очередной раз ощутимо тряхнуло, и Айджи, вскрикнув, упала. Тотчас сильный грохот заполнил пещеру, и громадный камень рухнул в двух шагах от путников.

— Тоннель рушится! — с паническими нотками в голосе закричала Таня. Ещё несколько обломков едва не свалилось прямиком на Доктора, но Татьяна успела оттащить его в сторону. Мгновение спустя она почувствовала неожиданно сильный толчок в спину. Чуть не повалившись лицом на землю, она по инерции сделала несколько шагов вперёд, и лишь потом обернулась.

— Нет, — прошептала она пересохшими губами.

И неверяще дотронулась рукой до каменной стены, отгородившей её от Доктора и Айджи.

***

— Нет! — крикнула Айджи, бросившись к нагромождению камней, отделивших Таню от них. Земля под ногами ходила ходуном, корабль остался вне досягаемости, а странный человек, называющий себя Доктором, внезапно превратился в дряхлого старика. И это если не упоминать о том, что гаргульи могут ожить с минуты на минуту.

— Мы должны убираться отсюда. — Айджи еле расслышала хриплый старческий голос среди шума падающих камней и неясного глубокого рокотания.

— Куда? — крикнула она в ответ, продолжая искать лазейку в выросшей стене. — Позади нас гаргульи!

— Не факт, что они ожили, — возразил Доктор. Он опирался на стену, переводя дыхание, и с тревогой в глазах наблюдал за её попытками найти другой выход.

— Факт! — рассерженно рявкнула Айджи, со всей силы ударив кулаком по камню от беспомощности. Впрочем, она сразу же пожалела о своей импульсивности и тихо вскрикнула от боли в запястье.

— Послушай, если мы успеем добраться до ТАРДИС до пробуждения гаргулий, то сможем переждать землетрясение внутри. — Доктор дрожащей рукой коснулся её плеча. — Никто не сможет пробраться внутрь.

— А как же ваша спутница? — спросила Айджи, беря старика под руку и потихоньку двигаясь в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.

— Таня справится, — уверенно сказал Доктор. Впрочем, своё беспокойство он не скрывал. — Далеко до твоего корабля?

— Не очень. Она сразу его найдёт, люк я не запираю. — Айджи вильнула в сторону, уворачиваясь от особенно крупного камня. — Вопрос в том, как мы потом воссоединимся? Насколько мы успели изучить местность, этот тоннель единственный в радиусе километров пятнадцати. А ваш корабль, если я правильно помню, сломан.

Доктор ничего не ответил. Земля содрогалась, зловещее рокотание уже почти оглушало, до выхода наружу оставалось около сотни шагов. Айджи похолодела.

— Доктор, — севшим голосом произнесла она. — Гаргульи исчезли.

— Значит, у нас есть шанс успеть, — оптимистично заявил старик. Айджи скептически на него покосилась, но возражать не стала.

Когда они были уже у самого выхода из тоннеля, землетрясение внезапно поутихло, а неясный рокот сменился странным клекотанием. Айджи остановилась и прислонилась спиной к стене, чтобы перевести дух. Доктор осторожно выглянул наружу и осмотрелся.

— Их нигде не видно, — сообщил он. А потом вдруг устало опустился прямо на пол и устало привалился к стене. — Тяжело быть стариком.

— Да, кстати, — нахмурилась Айджи. — С чего вы так внезапно постарели?

— Понятия не имею, — беспечно пожал плечами Доктор. — Так уже было однажды, перед тем, как мы свалились тебе на голову.

— Весёлая у вас жизнь, — пробормотала Айджи. Старик усмехнулся.

— Отдохнули — и хватит, — заявил он мгновение спустя и поднялся на ноги. — Надо спешить, пока гаргульи не вернулись.

Айджи согласно кивнула, и они осторожно выбрались из пещеры. Пустынный пейзаж астероида навевал мрачные мысли, но хоть гаргулий поблизости не было. Айджи заметила, что стало гораздо темнее, а ведь по её подсчётам путешественников она встречала на рассвете. От этого ей стало не по себе.

Глубокий клёкот отчётливо раздался откуда-то сверху, и Айджи, вздрогнув, подняла голову. Ей тут же захотелось закричать: звёзд на небе не оказалось — впрочем, как и самого неба. Серое полотно, похожее на шкуру гигантского зверя, простиралось над ними до самого горизонта и, кажется, даже двигалось.

— Д-доктор, — только и смогла пролепетать Айджи, вцепившись в его руку и напрочь забыв о том, что это она должна его поддерживать. Старик поднял голову и замер.

— Это какое-то существо? — немного совладав со своим голосом, спросила Айджи. Доктор молча достал звуковую отвёртку и навёл её на серую массу в небе. Потом взглянул на результаты, и его брови поползли вверх.

— И оно размером по меньшей мере с небольшую планету, — кивнул он.

Айджи готова была грохнуться в обморок на месте. Но тут слева от них послышался утробный вой, заставивший её похолодеть в который раз за этот день.

— Это гаргульи! — взвизгнула она.

— Бежим, — коротко бросил Доктор и сам схватил её за руку, увлекая за собой.

Не успели они пробежать и двух десятков шагов, как внезапно из-за груды камней на их пути выскочила одна из каменных тварей. Айджи снова закричала и инстинктивно спряталась за спиной Доктора. Гаргулья бросилась к ним.

Позади вой других гаргулий становился всё громче. Они оказались в ловушке: и сзади, и спереди приближались ожившие твари, справа стеной вырастал горный хребет, а левее — бесконечный пустырь, где и думать нельзя было спрятаться от гаргулий. До ближайшего кратера было метров пятьдесят.

— Похоже, так и закончится моя экспедиция, — вздохнула Айджи. Она почувствовала себя на удивление спокойно и уверенно, доставая оружие. — Только я без боя не сдамся.

— Постой. — Доктор глубоко вздохнул. — Мы должны бежать. Если доберёмся до того кратера, у нас хотя бы будет укрытие.

— Вы уверены, что добежите? — с сомнением протянула Айджи. Вместо ответа Доктор подмигнул ей:

— Allons-y!

И они побежали.


	12. Глава 11

Не было ни света в конце тоннеля, ни какого-либо другого ориентира. Просто в какой-то момент бесконечные стены прохода под горой закончились, и взгляду Татьяны открылся знакомый пустынный пейзаж.

— Что за чёрт? — нахмурилась она, взглянув на небо. Было от чего прийти в замешательство: звёзд не наблюдалось, сильно стемнело. Небо, казалось, шевелилось. Тане стало не по себе.

Стоило признать, что не по себе ей было с тех пор, как каменная стена отделила её от Доктора и Айджи. Несколько минут она в панике пыталась докричаться до спутников, но только сорвала голос. Ни одной бреши в завале Таня не нашла. Паника грозила перерасти в истерику. Одна на дурацком астероиде без возможности выбраться! Она попыталась закричать ещё раз, но из горла доносилось лишь слабое сипение. Да и микрофон в скафандре, похоже, повредился. И что ей теперь делать?

Солёный привкус на языке немного отрезвил Татьяну. Ну надо же, искусала губы в кровь! Так дело не пойдёт. Таня уселась на ближайший валун, потому что ноги внезапно перестали держать. Заламывая пальцы, она заставила себя размышлять трезво. Разобрать завал не получится. Значит, единственный путь — вперёд, к другому выходу из тоннеля. О том, что делать дальше, когда она доберётся до корабля Айджи, Татьяна старалась не думать. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, она глубоко вздохнула и быстро зашагала вперёд. Минут десять спустя тоннель внезапно кончился.

— Надо бы поскорее найти корабль, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

— Налево посмотри, — посоветовал знакомый голос. Таня дёрнулась, как от удара, и повернулась лицом к отцу.

— Такими темпами я сломаю систему, — сердито сказала она. Андрей удивлённо приподнял брови:

— Ты о чём?

— Не сама с собой покончу, а помру от инфаркта, — объяснила Таня. — Хватит меня пугать.

— Прости, — виновато пожал плечами Андрей и тут же нахмурился. — С чего бы тебе накладывать на себя руки? О какой системе речь?

— А то ты не в курсе, — закатила глаза Татьяна и зашагала налево, где шагах в трёхстах виднелся космический корабль. Отец увязался следом.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он. Затем обогнал Таню, преградив ей дорогу, и с тревогой заглянул в её глаза, положив руки на плечи. — Я за тебя беспокоюсь.

— Ну да, конечно, — выдавила Татьяна, хотя в горле образовался колючий комок. Она нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть отца и продолжить путь. — Как будто твоей целью не является довести меня до отчаяния, депрессии или чего там ещё, а потом и вовсе до самоубийства.

— Что?! — Голос Андрея звучал так потрясённо, что Таня невольно остановилась и обернулась. Отец был весь бледный. Секундным усилием он взял себя в руки и холодно спросил: — Этот бред тебе тоже Доктор внушил?

— Во-первых, не внушил, во-вторых, не бред, и в-третьих, не Доктор. — Татьяна начала злиться. — И вообще, чего ты к нему пристал? Я на сто процентов уверена, что ты либо преувеличиваешь, либо и вовсе сочиняешь. Сейчас бы верить призраку умершего отца, который, по сути, является проекцией моего подсознания и появляется, чтобы уговорить меня свести счёты с жизнью. А всё из-за влияния Диссонанса, которого па...

— Да помолчи ты хоть минуту, дай слово вставить, — не выдержал Андрей. — Хочешь знать, что произошло? Хорошо, я тебе расскажу.

Таня ничего не ответила и молча продолжила идти к кораблю.

— На самом деле, — начал отец, — всю историю можно уложить в один абзац. Я пытался связаться с Доктором, усилил сигнал с помощью одной штуки, изобретённой Саймоном, моим сотрудником, но, увы, его перехватили инопланетяне и вторглись на Землю. Жуткие такие, зелёные, огромные. Паника — слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать то, что началось в городе. И тут появился Доктор. Не знаю, каким образом ему удалось с ними договориться. В общем, они согласились покинуть планету, забрав с собой того, кто их потревожил. То есть меня. Вот и вся история.

Татьяна боролась с желанием безумно расхохотаться.

— Тебе стоило стать писателем, а не астрономом, — фыркнула она. — Долго сочинял?

Таня обернулась. Позади никого не было. До корабля оставалось несколько шагов. «Корабля? — прищурилась она. — Я же только вышла из тоннеля». Противно взвизгнула скрипка, резко гаркнула труба, и всё встало на свои места.

— Опять видение, — процедила Татьяна и пнула мелкий камешек. Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз она не рыдала.

Космический корабль оказался далеко не таким большим, как Таня ожидала. Она обошла его вокруг, отмечая строгие, без излишеств, формы, острый нос и мощные двигатели. Вход обнаружился на противоположной стороне, люк не был заперт. Войдя внутрь, Татьяна оказалась в коротком коридоре. По левую руку от неё нашлась приоткрытая дверь. Татьяна заглянула в комнату. Ею оказалась небольшая, скорее всего личная каюта. В одном углу находилось спальное место, в другом — небольшой столик и сидение, как в плацкартном вагоне. Уютно и без излишеств. На столике Таня обнаружила бумажные листки, что её немного удивило: она считала, что в далёком будущем люди давно отказались от такого использования деревьев. Из любопытства она просмотрела несколько записей, принадлежавших скорее Айджи, нежели кому-то ещё из её команды. На многих были какие-то расчёты, периодически встречались рисунки на полях, будто писавший о чём-то сильно задумался. Нашёлся среди записей и рецепт суфле. Татьяна усмехнулась: затруднительно будет приготовить его без молока.

Больше интереса каюта не представляла, и Таня решила исследовать остальную часть корабля. В конце коридора внимание привлёк проход в кабину управления. Помещение оказалось попросторнее. Прямо перед Татьяной за лобовым стеклом простирался угрюмый вид поверхности астероида. Небо всё ещё закрывало жуткое громадное нечто, однако снаружи, казалось, стало немного светлее. Таня отвернулась и осмотрела кабину. На стенах висели экраны с изображениями однообразных местностей на астероиде, встречались графики и схемы. Экран компьютера у пульта управления с различными кнопками и приборами был выключен. Таня присела в единственное кресло пилота и с восхищением положила руки на штурвал. Легко было вообразить себя героиней какой-нибудь космической саги.

Татьяна не представляла, что ей делать дальше. От Доктора никаких вестей, неподвижная ТАРДИС вырисовывалась на одном из экранов. Чтобы снова не впасть в панику, Таня ещё немного отвлекала себя тем, что всматривалась в пустынные пейзажи и пыталась понять значение тех или иных графиков. Вскоре ей и это наскучило. Кнопка включения бортового компьютера отыскалась на удивление быстро. Экран приветливо загорелся, открывая взору список файлов и папок. Татьяна пробежалась глазами по заголовкам. Она удивлённо приподняла бровь: ничего похожего на данные исследований не нашлось. «Возможно, в бортовом журнале найдётся что-то интересное», — подумала она, нажимая на соответствующую папку. Всплыло окошко для ввода пароля.

— Серьёзно? — простонала Таня и со вздохом отвернулась от монитора. Внезапно ей пришло в голову, что пароль мог быть записан на одной из бумаг в каюте Айджи. Татьяна вернулась в маленькую комнатку и принялась перебирать листки. Формулы и расчёты она сразу отложила в сторону, как и рецепт суфле. Остались некоторые записи, похожие на личный дневник, и ещё один лист, озаглавленный незамысловато: «ПАРОЛЬ???». Таня нахмурилась. Айджи тоже его не знала? Далее бумага выглядела примерно так:

__**К** ← первая буква  
 ~~Как можно было забыть, шляпа?~~  
Дэн же говорил  
Интересы Дэна:  
• космос!!!  
• фантастика ☼  
• наука???  
 ~~• музыка?~~  
• древности, музеи  
• культура предков  
• ПОЛИТИКА, суд, прокуратура (?)  
 ~~кантата~~  
 ~~композитор~~  
чёртчёртчёрт  
 ~~карнавал~~  
 ~~коррупция~~  
 ~~комитет~~  
 ~~круассан~~  
созвучно с КРУАССАН???  
 ~~коммерсант~~  
 ~~консервант~~  
 ~~КОСМОДЕСАНТ ХД~~  
да не, бред 

Татьяна, продолжая хмуриться, забрала листок с собой, размышляя по дороге в кабину управления. История, культура, научная фантастика, космос, политика... Должно быть что-то, что описывало бы интересы пилота Дэна. Возможно, какая-то древняя историческая книга. «Или фильм! — победно улыбнулась Таня. — Эх, Айджи, как можно было пропустить такой шедевр?»

Любовь к «Звёздным войнам» Татьяна переняла от отца. А для времени, в котором живёт Айджи, они вполне могли считаться историческим достоянием. Таня смело ввела «Корусант» в поле пароля. Папка открылась. «Вот уж повезло, — довольно хмыкнула Татьяна. — Но почему Дэн не сообщил пароль остальной команде?»

Самый старый файл в папке оказался видеозаписью. Таня с любопытством запустила проигрывание.

***

В зале суда было многолюдно. Высшие слои общества, ранее со страхом и уважением взиравшие на мистера Мейтленда, сейчас не упускали возможности перемыть кости убитому, отчего в помещении стоял сильный гул. Внезапно всё стихло. В зал ввели подсудимую. Она с гордо поднятой головой заняла своё место за решёткой. С другой стороны появился судья — высокий смуглый мужчина с выразительными глазами. Он взглянул на обвиняемую и едва уловимо вздрогнул. Девушка в свою очередь, вероятно, тоже узнала судью. Она резко побледнела, а в её глазах отразилась мольба. Судья ударил молотком, толпа шумно расселась. Секретарь прочистил горло.

— Всех присутствующих прошу записывать ход судебного заседания в виде конспекта по предложенному протоколу. В конце заседания протоколы надо сдать для принятия объективного решения по слушаемому делу. Начинаем судебное заседание. Слово имеет судья Дэниел Браун.

— Объявляется к слушанию дело №22-04-42 по обвинению мисс Клары Освин Освальд в совершении убийства мистера Роберта Мейтленда.

Подсудимая вздрогнула от голоса судьи, но не отвела от него взгляда. Далее шла череда формальных вопросов и ответов обвиняемой.

— По словам мисс Освальд, она пришла в дом мистера Мейтленда, где работала гувернанткой, раньше назначенного времени и застала семейную ссору убитого с его детьми. Не обращая...

Речь прокурора прервало презрительное фырканье.

— «Семейную ссору»? — громко переспросила подсудимая. — Так это теперь называется? Я вам уже заявляла, что мистер Мейтленд домогался своей несовершеннолетней дочери.

Возмущённо-изумлённое «Ах!» прошелестело по залу. Судья призвал к тишине. Жестом остановив прокурора, он обратился к девушке:

— Вам есть что добавить, мисс Освальд? Расскажите мне вашу версию событий.

— Да, есть, _мистер Браун_ , — отозвалась та. — И не версию, а чистую правду. Мистер Мейтленд не сразу обратил внимание на моё появление. Я попыталась оттащить его от Энджи, но что может сделать девушка моего телосложения? Поэтому я схватила тяжёлую вазу и огрела его по голове. Честно говоря, в тот момент я не думала о последствиях. Но сейчас я даже рада, что удар оказался смертельным.

— То есть вы не раскаиваетесь в содеянном? — ровно спросил судья с нечитаемым выражением.

— Нет. — Мисс Освальд твёрдо встретила его взгляд. — Он был редкостным подонком.

— В таком случае, — мистер Браун глубоко вздохнул, — суд удаляется для принятия решения.

Судья вернулся быстро. Окинув зал рассеянным взглядом, он произнёс:

— Суд принял решение. Мисс Клара Освин Освальд будет лишена свободы путём заключения на астероиде Филакистике... — мистер Браун собрался с духом, — сроком на пять лет.

Удар молотка, шуршание одежды. Отчаянный крик «Дэн!» из уст осуждённой.

***

Экран погас. Таня сидела оглушённая. В подсудимой Кларе она узнала Айджи. Выходит, та солгала. Выдумала историю об учёных и исследовании. Но зачем? Из-за стыда? Что-то на видео она не выглядела виноватой. И что за отношения связывали её с судьёй?

Следующим документом в папке оказался текстовый файл. Татьяна открыла его, и по мере прочтения на её лице проступало всё больше понимания и ужаса.

_Дорогая Клара!_

_Прости, я не ожидал, что они повесят это дело на меня. Я делал всё возможное, но, увы, преступление неоспоримо, а закон суров. Они согласились, что убийство было неумышленным — и то с трудом. Смертную казнь отменили. Но уговорить их не отправлять тебя на Филакистике я не смог. Прости._

_Ты должна кое-что знать. Об этом мало кому известно, но на астероиде обитают некие существа, похожие на гаргулий. Большую часть времени это просто статуи. Но временами они оживают. Существа мало изучены, но одно известно точно: их когти и клыки ядовиты. Яд влияет на память. Были случаи тотальной амнезии. Но чаще стирается лишь какая-то часть воспоминаний, и человек заполняет эту пустоту чем-то другим: мечтами, историями из жизней других людей, фрагментами прочитанных книг. Защитная реакция мозга. В итоге человек даже не помнит, что подвергался воздействию яда этих тварей. Берегись. Не выходи из корабля._

_«Кто выносит приговор, тот и приводит его в исполнение». Всегда ненавидел это правило. Однако именно мне теперь придётся запрограммировать автопилот. Я оставлю тебе это письмо и видеозапись из суда. Возможно, это поможет тебе вспомнить о том, кто ты, если те существа всё же доберутся до тебя._

_Я постараюсь предпринять что-то ещё, чтобы тебя отпустили раньше. Я не дам тебе потерять пять лет жизни из-за такого подонка, как Мейтленд. Мыслями и сердцем я с тобой._

_Любящий тебя,_

_Дэн._

Глубоко задумавшись над историей Айджи-Клары и информацией из письма Дэна, Таня слишком поздно обратила внимание на мерное постукивание когтей по внутренней обивке корабля. Тяжёлое дыхание подтвердило её догадки, и сердце Татьяны пропустило удар: одна из гаргулий проникла внутрь. Похолодев от ужаса, Таня, едва дыша, неслышно поднялась и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Гаргульи видно не было, но посторонние шорохи подтвердили её присутствие на корабле. «Надо было запереть люк!» — мысленно корила себя Татьяна, на цыпочках пробираясь к выходу.

Внезапно шорохи прекратились. Таня замерла и прислушалась. До входа в каюту Айджи оставалось не больше метра. Собрав всё своё мужество в кулак и затаив дыхание, она сделала шаг.

Одновременно с этим гаргулья с рыком выпрыгнула из каюты.

***

Кратер оказался глубоким. Айджи с досадой подумала, что у неё по всему телу останутся синяки после такого спуска. Если она это безумие переживёт, разумеется.

Гаргульи пока что не спешили спускаться следом. Они подозрительно медленно бродили туда-сюда по краю обрыва, словно хищники, поджидающие удобного случая схватить жертву. Небо немного просветлело — видимо, ужасающее существо собралось улетать, — и это странным образом приободрило Айджи. Она взглянула на Доктора, который пытался отдышаться рядом. Может, ей только показалось, но выглядел он немного моложе, чем несколько минут назад.

— Мы не можем сидеть тут вечно, — скрипнула зубами Айджи. — И они тоже ждать вечно не будут.

Доктор ничего не ответил, остановив взгляд где-то на уровне её талии.

— Что это? — спросил он. Айджи недоуменно нахмурилась и посмотрела вниз на свой пояс. Её глаза расширились.

— А я и забыла о них, — пробормотала она. — Это экриксиевые бомбы. — Айджи отцепила одну от пояса и задумчиво повертела в руках.

— Экриксий? — переспросил Доктор. — Эта радиоактивная энергетически мегаёмкая хрень, которую технически невозможно приспособить для человеческих нужд? Вы и из неё додумались оружие сделать? Люди... — Доктор покачал головой.

— Тоже мне умник, — хмыкнула Айджи. — Мы используем эти штуки в горнодобывающей промышленности. Гораздо удобнее не разгребать завал камней...

— ...а просто заставить эту груду исчезнуть, — закончил Доктор. — Особая энергия экриксия может поглотить что угодно.

— Именно, — кивнула Айджи. — Но проблема в том, что активировать такую бомбу дистанционно практически невозможно. Наши учёные пока не знают почему. А рисковать жизнью никто не хочет. Так что эти штуки всё равно не в ходу.

— Вообще-то... — Лицо Доктора просветлело. — С помощью экриксия я мог бы заставить ТАРДИС совершить пару прыжков. Доберёмся до пространственно-временного разлома в Кардиффе, а там... — он махнул рукой. Айджи пожала плечами, но протянула ему одну из бомб. В машину времени всё ещё верилось с трудом.

Несколько камешков скатилось к их ногам, и Айджи подняла взгляд. Увиденное ей не понравилось: одна из гаргулий неуверенно, нащупывая почву под лапами, но всё же спускалась к ним. Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Айджи глубоко вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаз. Она понимала, что другого выхода нет.

— Надо бежать, — сказал Доктор, тоже заметивший гаргулью, но Айджи помотала головой:

— Не успеем. Бегите, я останусь.

— Что?!

— Взорву бомбу, — криво усмехнулась Айджи. — В живых вряд ли останусь, но заберу с собой этих тварей. А вы запускайте свою ТАРДИС, забирайте Таню и летите отсюда подальше.

— Что? Нет, я не позволю тебе это сделать, мы найдём другой выход.

— Знала, что вы так скажете, — покачала головой Айджи, доставая оружие и наводя его на Доктора. — Беги, умник, и помни.

Доктор не успел ничего возразить или предпринять. Мощная энергетическая волна отбросила его назад метров на десять. Теперь он находился вне радиуса действия бомбы.

Айджи повернулась лицом к гаргульям, всё смелее спускающимся вниз. Что ж, её жизнь была не так плоха. Всё равно рано или поздно этот астероид стал бы её могилой. А так хоть погибнет не зря.

Последним, что она увидела, прежде чем активировать бомбу, был злобный оскал каменной твари.

***

_«Доктор, конечно же, не упоминал, что мы с ним знакомы»._

_«Ты не мой отец. Папа мёртв уже пять лет, этого не может быть»._

_«Так уж получилось, что Доктор мог спасти планету, только пожертвовав мной»._

_«Почему я забыла, что видела тебя?!»_

_«Не всякий раз удаётся спасти всех»._

_«Этот бред тебе тоже Доктор внушил?»_

_«Сам искал Доктора... Чтобы помочь тебе»._

_«Что вы себе позволяете, Татьяна Андреевна?»_

_«Он недостоин твоего доверия, которое предаст при первом удачном случае»._

Обрывки фраз и мыслей крутились в голове Татьяны, когда она наконец пришла в себя. Снова на полу ТАРДИС. «Это становится плохой привычкой», — невесело усмехнулась она, поднимаясь. Правый локоть неприятно саднило, и Таня скосила взгляд, замечая две неглубокие, но длинные царапины. Где это она так? Она помнила, что они были на астероиде, встретили девушку — её звали Клара, — потом их разделил обвал в пещере. Видимо, тогда и поранилась. Затем добралась до корабля, а дальше... Татьяна нахмурилась. А потом она _вспомнила_.

Тихое «Папа...» сорвалось с губ. Всё это время это был он. Он появлялся в её видениях, был таким родным и настоящим. И он рассказал ей _правду_ о Докторе.

— О, хорошо, что ты очнулась.

Таня подняла взгляд на Доктора, который вошёл в ТАРДИС. Выглядел он уставшим, но по крайней мере молодым. Он вымученно ей улыбнулся. Татьяна продолжала молчать. _Он знал её отца и даже не посчитал нужным сообщить ей об этом._

— Полагаю, у тебя много вопросов. — Доктор запустил ладонь в свои волосы, взлохматив их. — Ты видела то гигантское существо в небе? Мне удалось выяснить, что оно обладает неким телепатическим полем и очень сильным. Если бы я питал слабость к пафосным высказываниям, сказал бы, что оно проявляет истинную суть вещей, попавших в его поле. Поэтому оживали гаргульи, поэтому я становился стариком. Это действительно фантастика. — Доктор говорил ровно, каким-то тусклым тоном, хотя по идее должен бы лучиться энтузиазмом. Что-то было не так. — Я сумел временно починить ТАРДИС, нашёл тебя без сознания на корабле Айджи. Рядом была застывшая гаргулья. Я обнаружил письмо на бортовом компьютере. Думаю, ты тоже его прочитала, так что знаешь, чем гаргульи опасны. Она же не добралась до тебя?

— Кто такая Айджи? — спросила вместо ответа Таня. Доктор тревожно нахмурился.

— Девушка, учёная, встретила нас на астероиде, — осторожно произнёс он. Ещё один фрагмент памяти встал на место, и Татьяна покачала головой.

— На самом деле её звали Клара. И она не учёная, а преступница. — Таня сухо пересказала Доктору то, что узнала на корабле. А потом спросила: — Где она?

— Погибла, — коротко бросил Доктор, отвернувшись к пульту управления. _«Мой отец тоже погиб из-за тебя»._

— Где мы? — Тишина затянулась, и Татьяна решила её нарушить.

— В Кардиффе. ТАРДИС уже почти готова к новым прыжкам.

— Отлично. Быстрее вернусь домой.

— Что? — Доктор удивлённо на неё взглянул.

— А чего ты ожидал? — пожала плечами Таня. — Мой папа погиб из-за тебя, теперь и Клара. Не хочу быть следующей.

Доктор побледнел.

— Твой отец?

— Ой, не притворяйся, я всё знаю. — Татьяна вскочила на ноги и принялась нервно ходить из стороны в сторону. — Ты меня даже по отчеству назвал, когда мы бросались липучками репейника. Хотя я никогда не говорила тебе, как звали моего папу. Удивительно, что ты вообще запомнил его имя — с таким-то количеством «вынужденных жертв». — Таня резко остановилась. — Не только имя, но и фамилию! Ты узнал меня, когда мы впервые встретились в том парке, когда я назвалась Таней Березовской. Он и правда нашёл тебя и рассказал обо мне. — Она попыталась проглотить колючий ком в горле. — А ты даже ни разу не упомянул, что знаком с ним.

— Послушай, всё было не так...

— Не надо лгать мне! — рявкнула Татьяна. — Папа мне всё рассказал. «Это Диссонанс», — передразнила она, не давая Доктору что-либо возразить. — Да плевать мне, откуда эти видения, может, это наоборот дар. Я верю своему отцу. Уж точно больше, чем тебе. — Таня всхлипнула. — Он ведь из-за меня погиб. Связался с тобой на свою голову, потому что хотел помочь _мне_.

— Таня...

— Нет! — Её голос дрожал, но она не давала слезам пролиться. — Нет, ни слова. Просто заводи свою чёртову машину времени и верни меня домой. Сейчас же! — Когда Доктор внезапно схватил её за руку, она завопила: — Отпусти немедленно! — но мужчина держал крепко. Он внимательно всмотрелся в заживающие порезы на локте, не обращая внимания на попытки Татьяны вырваться. Потом отстранился и покачал головой.

— Эта гаргулья всё-таки достала тебя.

— Какая в жопу гаргулья? — крикнула Таня. — С моей памятью всё в порядке! Не было никакой гаргульи. Верни меня домой!

— Если не было гаргульи, почему ты помнишь свои видения? — спросил Доктор.

— Какая разница? Вольфганг помнил, чем я хуже? Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, я никогда не прощу тебе смерти отца! — С этими словами Татьяна скрылась в глубине ТАРДИС, быстро отыскав свою комнату.

Несколько минут спустя к ней заглянул Доктор и ровным голосом сообщил, что они прибыли. Таня молча подхватила рюкзак и чуть ли не бегом покинула машину времени. Она не обернулась, когда услышала тяжёлый вздох за спиной. Но остановилась, когда до неё донеслось знакомое скрежетание ТАРДИС. Она резко помотала головой и продолжила путь.

— Ты правильно поступила, — заметил отец, появляясь сбоку. Татьяна даже не обернулась в его сторону, лишь плотнее сжала губы. — У тебя впереди целая жизнь. _Обычная_ жизнь, без...

— Заткнись, а? И без тебя тошно, — бросила Таня и ускорила шаг. Отец занёс руку, наверное, чтобы положить на плечо, но хмыкнул и исчез.

Грохот расстроенного органа заглушил собственный стон Татьяны. За что ей всё это? Она отметила, что на этот раз прекрасно запомнила очередную встречу с отцом. Ну и пусть.

Она без особого интереса оглянулась по сторонам. Судя по всему, было раннее утро, возможно, даже того же дня, когда она, рассорившись с матерью, отправилась с Доктором к Вольфгангу. Кстати, надо бы попросить у неё прощения: в конце концов, она — единственный близкий человек, оставшийся у Тани.

Татьяна свернула на свою улицу. Сердце тревожно ёкнуло, когда возле своего дома она заметила карету скорой помощи, две полицейские машины и небольшую толпу людей. Таня помчалась вперёд, по пути наткнувшись на низкую пухловатую бабушку — тётю Нину из соседнего подъезда.

— Что произошло? — выдохнула она, вцепившись в руку старушки. Та подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но узнала Татьяну и ответила:

— Не уверена, дорогая. Говорят, убийство.


	13. Глава 12

Дачс нарочито позволил двери хлопнуть. Андрей, уснувший было за столом, вздрогнул и резко выпрямился, а затем сонно прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть вошедшего. Дачс хмыкнул и поставил перед ним один из стаканов с кофе, отпивая из другого.

— Удобно? — поинтересовался он у Андрея, наблюдая за тем, как тот потирает щёку, на которой отпечатались кнопки калькулятора. — Неужели тебе разонравились мягкие подушки «Гнезда»?

— Спасибо за кофе, — убийственно вежливым тоном ответил Андрей, успешно игнорируя насмешку. Он протёр очки, нацепил их на нос и отхлебнул из стакана, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Дачс покачал головой и присел на краю стола.

— Саймон тебя, что ли, покусал, — задумчиво пробормотал он, остановив взгляд на настольной лампе, света которой едва хватало на то, чтобы разглядеть усталую физиономию коллеги. — Носишься с этой своей затеей, как безумный, а толку-то.

Андрей скосил на него взгляд и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Не одобряешь?

— Nein, — прямо ответил Дачс и сделал ещё глоток, слегка поморщившись: слишком крепкий кофе вышел.

На днях Андрей выпросил у Саймона один из его новоизобретённых приборов. Саймон ходил за ним по пятам, донимая вопросами «Зачем?», «Для чего?» и «Что собираешься делать?», и в итоге Андрей не выдержал. А то, что становится известно Саймону, автоматически становится известно всем ошивающимся поблизости.

Тот паренёк, что пришёл к ним в обсерваторию недавно, — Люк, кажется, — рассказал Андрею о некоем инопланетянине, Докторе, якобы путешествующем во времени и спасающем миры. Андрей, по мнению Дачса, совершил две... неразумные вещи. Во-первых, поверил этим сказкам. А во-вторых, решил самостоятельно связаться с этим Доктором. Его план оказался до смешного нелеп и прост: послать в космос сигнал бедствия, усиленный прибором Саймона так, чтобы был шанс, что его кто-нибудь да услышит. Денно и нощно сидел над устройством, пытаясь что-то высчитать и в какую-то сторону оптимизировать — Дачс не вникал. От открытого возмущения таким _ненаучным_ поведением его удерживало только то, что Андрей делал это ради своей дочери. Неясно, что именно довело его до такой степени... отчаяния? безумия? — но сдаваться он явно не собирался.

Дачс вздохнул.

— Уже посылал сигнал? — равнодушно спросил он.

— Да, вчера, — кивнул Андрей. — Но, кажется, безуспешно. Пытаюсь найти способ ещё усилить передатчик, хотя Саймон говорит, что уже всё, предел.

— Не рано ты результатов ждёшь? — приподнял бровь Дачс.

— У этого Доктора есть машина времени, должен приходить вовремя, — отрезал Андрей. Дачс ограничился тем, что возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Ты никогда раньше не говорил, что твоя дочь больна, — перевёл он тему. Андрей сразу как-то стушевался.

— Да, я... — Он неловко пригладил свои волосы. — Вообще-то... Словом, не то чтобы больна, но... Я больше так не могу, Дачс. — Березовский поднял на него несчастный взгляд. — Она целыми днями мурлычет себе под нос музыку, которую слышит у себя в голове. Не то чтобы я в этом разбирался, но это далеко не Моцарт, а что-то более... размытое. Она никогда не жаловалась на музыку, но со стороны это выглядит как одержимость. Я боюсь за неё. Зацикленность на чём-то ещё никому не шла на пользу. Врачи бессильны, одногодки, если узнают, смеются над ней, жена решила вообще не обращать внимания... — Андрей горько усмехнулся. — Может, и мне стоило так поступить. Но... я не могу. Она никогда не жалуется, но порой мне кажется, что ей очень тяжело, а я даже не знаю, как ей помочь.

Андрей закрыл лицо руками и протяжно вздохнул. Дачс покачал головой.

— А ты не думал, что, возможно, зря так переживаешь? — осторожно спросил он. Андрей возмущённо посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. — Я к тому, что, раз она не жалуется на музыку и в остальном ведёт себя, как нормальный ребёнок, то, может, ей и не нужна помощь?

— А если она просто не знает, как об этом сказать? — возразил Андрей. — Я должен быть внимателен, должен заботиться о ней, и если...

— Если бы да кабы, — оборвал его Дачс. — Родители почему-то всегда уверены, что знают, что для их детей лучше. Убеждают себя, что пекутся о благе ребёнка, а на самом деле просто находят проблемы там, где их нет. Или тешат своё эго, мол, какой замечательный и заботливый из меня отец получился, вы только гляньте.

Андрей застонал и упал лицом на стол.

— Но я правда хочу ей помочь, — пробормотал он. — Из меня никудышный отец.

— Reg dich ab*! — гаркнул Дачс. Андрей подскочил в кресле. — Я не говорю, что ты плохой отец. Но, может, тебе стоило сначала поговорить об этой проблеме с дочерью? А не хвататься за сказки о каком-то Докторе и не устраивать тут чёрт знает что. Разговоры по душам — это как раз то, чего почему-то вечно не хватает семьям.

— У тебя тоже есть дети? — внезапно спросил Андрей. Дачс подавился кофе.

— Gott behüte**! Но определённый жизненный опыт имеется. — Дачс помолчал секунду и добавил: — И книг много читаю.

Андрей прыснул. Дачс довольно хмыкнул.

— Возвращайся-ка ты домой. Тебе отдохнуть надо.

— Ладно, уговорил. — Андрей потянулся, затем допил остатки кофе. Дачс кивнул и направился к выходу. Надо бы и самому попытаться уснуть, а то ведь обещал Авелин утром помочь с...

— Дачс?

Дачс, потянувшийся было к дверной ручке, обернулся. Андрей слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Nichts zu danken***.

***

Утро Андрея не задалось. Разбудила его вломившаяся в комнату горничная, оправдавшая такое поведение тем, что обычно «Гнездо» уже пустеет к этому времени. «Гнездом» (с подачи Саймона) команда учёных окрестила один из домов Джерарда, который он великодушно выделил астрономам под временное место жительства. Даже прислугу нанял — хорошо всё-таки быть богачом. Так что ни Андрею, ни остальным не приходилось коротать ночи в гостиницах.

Березовский со злобно-сонным видом выслушал сбивчивые извинения горничной и выпроводил из комнаты. Взглянув на часы, он застонал: продрых до одиннадцати, как младенец. И дальше бы прекрасно спал, если бы не эта... женщина. Мысленно отблагодарив Дачса, отправившего его отдыхать (семь часов сна — это было несравнимо больше, чем за всю последнюю неделю), Андрей стал собираться в обсерваторию.

Поймав такси и назвав адрес, он откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. Дачс этой ночью не сказал ничего особенного, но... Андрей решил, что погорячился. Самому сейчас при трезвом размышлении было смешно: поверить россказням Люка о путешественнике во времени, эдаком космическом супермене, понадеяться докричаться до него с помощью недоработанного прибора Саймона и уговорить помочь — и всё ради чего? Ради собственного эгоистичного порыва сделать всё «как у нормальных людей». Действительно, с чего он решил, что Тане нужна помощь? Надо бы позвонить ей и поболтать по душам. Попытаться побороть свой страх перед этой музыкой, заботиться действительно о благе дочери, а не перекраивать её под собственные стандарты.

Короткая вибрация в кармане брюк оповестила Андрея о сообщении. Он вздохнул и вытащил телефон, открывая входящие. От Авелин.

_НЕ ПРИЕЗЖАЙ!!!_

Андрей тревожно нахмурился. Что у них там случилось?

_Почему? Я уже в пути._

_  
_

Ответа не было. Сердце Андрея забилось чаще. «У меня нехорошее предчувствие», — подумал он, похлопывая водителя по плечу.

— Пожалуйста, едем быстрее. Я заплачу двойную цену.

Таксист нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, прибавляя газу. Андрей попытался дозвониться до Авелин, но та не брала трубку. Дачс и Саймон, которые в это время уже должны были быть в обсерватории, тоже не отвечали. Скотт несколько дней назад уехал домой, не было смысла пытаться с ним связаться.

Андрей прикусил губу. Через несколько минут в поле зрения появился особняк Джерарда. Таксист резко затормозил и выругался. Андрей похолодел и мысленно с ним согласился.

Над крышей обсерватории грозно нависал космический корабль. Угловатой формы, почти в два раза длиннее самого здания, свинцово-серый. Андрей выскочил из такси, бросив водителю первую попавшуюся купюру, и помчался к особняку. Неужели сигнал дошёл? «А Люк говорил, что корабль Доктора размером с телефонную будку», — хмыкнул Андрей. Однако на душе всё ещё было тревожно. Почему Авелин не велела ему приезжать?

Добежав до здания, Андрей быстро перевёл дыхание и вошёл внутрь. Путь на крышу не занял много времени.

— Анд`гей! Бе`гегись!

Чьи-то руки с обеих сторон схватили Андрея. Он попытался вырваться, но не преуспел. Хватка лишь усилилась, и для верности он получил болезненный тычок тупым твёрдым предметом в спину.

— Андрей, значит.

Березовский поднял взгляд на владельца холодного с хрипотцой голоса. Прямо перед ним стоял человек невысокого роста, но тем не менее внушительный. Сухое вытянутое лицо с резко очерченными скулами будто застыло презрительной маской. Копна длинных смоляных волос рассыпалась по обнажённым мускулистым плечам. Но самыми жуткими были глаза: крупные и абсолютно чёрные, они пронзали до дрожи.

Андрей скосил взгляд. Такие же люди — люди ли? — с чёрными глазами и обнажённые по пояс распределились по крыше обсерватории. Отдельная группа держала в заложниках Авелин, Саймона и Дачса. У края крыши стояло какое-то мелкое космическое транспортное средство: видимо, на нём пришельцы спустились со своего крупного корабля. Всё это смахивало на безумный сон.

— Кто вы? — тихо спросил Андрей, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.

— Меня зовут К`хор`гаах, — процедил тот, что стоял перед ним. — Больше тебе знать не надо. Это ты посылал сигнал?

Андрей опасливо кивнул. К`хор`гаах довольно осклабился, обнажив острые клыки.

— Этого забираем, — гаркнул он так, что Андрей вздрогнул. — Остальных отпустить.

— Никто никого не забирает, — звучно возразил Дачс, нахмурившись. — Убирайтесь с нашей планеты.

К`хор`гаах хохотнул, и от этого смеха у Андрея по спине побежали мурашки. Пришелец обернулся к остальным учёным.

— А ты смелый. Но лучше не буди во мне _зверя_. Это пока у...

Речь К`хор`гааха прервал странный звук, похожий на повторяющийся скрежет. Все присутствующие повернулись на шум. По правую руку Андрея прямо из воздуха материализовалась синяя полицейская будка. Дверца скрипнула, открываясь и выпуская средних лет мужчину с короткой стрижкой, светлыми глазами и в чёрной кожаной куртке. Он сосредоточенно обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих, быстро оценивая ситуацию. Затем обратился к К`хор`гааху:

— Кто вы и зачем вы здесь?

— А это ещё кто? — рявкнул К`хор`гаах, подходя ближе к незнакомцу.

— Я Доктор, — ответил тот стальным тоном. — И эта планета под моей защитой.

Сердце Андрея пропустило удар. Значит, он и правда существует? И получил его сигнал бедствия? Но вместе с Доктором сигнал перехватили эти пришельцы, и теперь тут творилась какая-то чертовщина. Что он наделал? Андрей тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону своих товарищей.

Тех по приказу К`хор`гааха отпустили, но ни Авелин, ни Саймон не двигались с места. Глаза Андрея расширились, когда он заметил Дачса, который тихо и осторожно подбирался к шаттлу пришельцев. Внимание остальных было приковано к Доктору, так что никто не заметил его передвижений. Что он творит? Андрей решил, что у Дачса наверняка есть какой-то план, и перевёл взгляд обратно на Доктора, чтобы случайно его не выдать.

— Этой планете ничего не угрожает, — процедил К`хор`гаах, — если этот человек, — кивок в сторону Андрея, — пойдёт с нами.

— И кто же он? — Доктор окинул его изучающим взглядом. Андрей решил, что должен ответить сам.

— Меня зовут Андрей Березовский. И, похоже, я единственный виновник всего произошедшего. Мне очень жаль, я всего лишь хотел связаться с вами, Доктор, чтобы просить о помощи. Моя дочь...

— Этот человек, — перебил его К`хор`гаах, — послал сигнал такой силы, что мы сумели его перехватить и добраться сюда. Его знания могут оказаться полезными для нас. Он пойдёт с нами, и никто не пострадает.

— Интересно, — хмыкнул Доктор. — То есть моя ТАРДИС, материализующаяся из воздуха, совсем вас не впечатлила? Мои знания вас не интересуют?

— О великой Войне времени слышали даже в нашем захолустье на окраине Вселенной, — покачал головой К`хор`гаах. — Твоя слава бежит впереди тебя, Доктор. Нет, ноги твоей не будет на моём корабле.

Пришелец говорил размеренно и чётко, но Андрей вдруг понял: он опасается Доктора. Или даже боится. К`хор`гаах продолжил:

— Подними взгляд, Доктор, и увидишь мощные лазерные пушки, способные разнести половину города. Сейчас мы уйдём, забрав с собой этого человека, и никто нам не помешает, ясно? Одно неверное движение с твоей стороны, и я прикажу открыть огонь. Не думаю, что ты захочешь рисковать столькими жизнями ради одного учёного.

К`хор`гаах дал знак своим соратникам, и они быстрым шагом направились к шаттлу. Андрея грубо толкнули в спину, и он нехотя сделал несколько шагов. Затем обернулся.

— Доктор, прошу вас, моя дочь, ей нуж...

Точный удар в висок — и мир вокруг Андрея погрузился в непроглядную тьму.

***

Грубая пощёчина разогнала темноту в голове Андрея, и он очнулся. Слева от него раздалось угрожающее рычание, и он поспешно распахнул глаза. Его тут же рывком подняли на ноги (голова при этом немилосердно закружилась), и рычание превратилось в едва разборчивую речь:

— Наконец-то. Поторопись, К`хор`гаах ждать не любит.

Андрей в конце концов нашёл взглядом говорившего. Березовский не был удивлён, узнав одного из этих странных типов с крыши обсерватории. Тот развернулся, не удостоив его взглядом, и собрался уйти. Андрей счёл за лучшее последовать за ним.

Место, в котором он оказался, было до смешного похоже на те космические корабли из старых фильмов. Бледные стены, обитые чем-то мягким, яркий свет мелких круглых лампочек под потолком, непонятного назначения приборы повсюду. Коридор закончился неприятно быстро, и Андрей за своим проводником вошёл в большое круглое помещение, бывшее, скорее всего, капитанской рубкой.

Первым внимание Березовского привлекло не количество странных инопланетян (а их здесь было десятка два) и не фантастический вид, который открывался из окон. И даже не загадочная голограмма по центру помещения, похожая на объёмную карту какой-то незнакомой галактики. Нет — у дальней стены, связанный по рукам и ногам, сидел Дачс и хмуро сверлил взглядом своих охранников. Андрей рванулся было к нему, но его проводник с громким рычанием больно вцепился ему в плечо и удержал на месте. На шум обернулся Дачс. Заметив Березовского, он широко распахнул глаза и изо всех сил дёрнул верёвки, сковывающие его движения.

— Не дёргайся, — угрожающе буркнул проводник Андрея. — Хуже будет.

— Вы обещали отпустить остальных! — взвился тот, яростно буравя взглядом непроницаемую маску, которой было лицо инопланетянина.

— Но не тех, кто шныряет по нашему кораблю, — холодно заметил уже знакомый Андрею голос. Он снова обернулся и встретился глазами с К`хор`гаахом. — Этот человек наивно полагал, что мы не заметим его проникновения сюда. Впрочем, речь сейчас не о нём. Ты многое знаешь о космосе. И сможешь нам помочь.

— То есть вы похитили меня и моего друга, угрожали всем остальным, а теперь помощи просите? — недоверчиво переспросил Андрей. И откуда только храбрость взялась?

— А это и не просьба, — с ледяным спокойствием ответил К`хор`гаах. — Если ты откажешься, твой друг умрёт.

У Андрея на секунду потемнело в глазах. А затем он с новоприобретённой храбростью решил, что терять ему уже нечего.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Я постараюсь помочь. Но для этого мне нужен он, — кивок в сторону Дачса. — Он, знаете ли, не хуже меня в космосе разбирается, если это то, что вам нужно.

К`хор`гаах поразмыслил минуту, окинув Андрея презрительным взглядом. Затем едва заметно кивнул своим подчинённым. Те развязали Дачса, вытащили кляп из его рта и грубо подвели к К`хор`гааху. Березовский перекинулся с ним тревожным взглядом. Обоих недоброжелательно толкнули в спину и повели к центру рубки.

— Это — самая совершенная карта Вселенной, — сразу же перешёл к делу К`хор`гаах, указывая на голограмму. — Ваша задача — найти здесь вашу Луну.

Андрей не выдержал и расхохотался. Нервное напряжение и безумная храбрость давали о себе знать. Дачс покосился на него чуть ли не с ужасом, но промолчал. К`хор`гаах низко и угрожающе зарычал. Смех Березовского оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался, поскольку у него на руках волоски встали дыбом от жутковатой мелодии, послышавшейся откуда-то справа. К`хор`гаах довольно осклабился.

— Познакомьтесь с Г`раак`хаком, — чуть ли не ласково протянул он, кивая вправо на одного из пришельцев, который с закрытыми глазами сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к стене, и напевал себе под нос ту самую мелодию, от которой хотелось спрятаться под одеялом, как от подкроватного монстра. — Только постарайтесь ему не мешать. Он страшен в гневе, когда его отрывают от прослушивания _музыки_.

Андрей подумал, что Г`раак`хак и без того достаточно страшен, поэтому нервно кивнул. К`хор`гаах, видимо, остался доволен.

— Что касается твоего внезапного веселья — да, мы не можем найти ваш спутник на этой карте. А он нам позарез нужен, вы даже не представляете насколько. — В глазах К`хор`гааха появилось какое-то мечтательное выражение. — Вы же изучаете космос. Для вас это не составит никакого труда.

Березовский хотел было возразить, что им известна _далеко_ не вся Вселенная, но прикусил язык. Он мрачно переглянулся с Дачсом и подошёл к источнику голограммы. Им оказался зеленоватый овальный камень, установленный на тонкой «ноге» какого-то устройства. Андрею вспомнилась сцена из второго эпизода «Звёздных войн»****, и он подавил желание снова истерически расхохотаться.

Дачс уже рассматривал звёздное небо вокруг них, задумчиво хмурясь. Через минуту он обернулся к К`хор`гааху и сказал:

— Мне незнаком этот сектор Вселенной. Как управлять картой?

Андрей молча восхитился сдержанности своего друга. К`хор`гаах подошёл к ним и положил когтистую ладонь на поверхность камня. Голографическое пространство вокруг них резко изменилось. К`хор`гаах убрал руку.

— Камень работает на телепатическом уровне, — проговорил он. — Но мы и сами не уверены, как именно. Можешь попробовать.

Дачс приблизился к камню и осторожно его коснулся. Карта снова дёрнулась и медленно поплыла куда-то в сторону, являя взору всё новые галактики. Дачс сосредоточенно хмурился, но руку не убирал.

— Ты понимаешь, как это действует? — шёпотом спросил его Андрей.

— Не до конца, — так же тихо ответил тот. — Это сложно объяснить словами. Попробуй сам.

— Нет уж, — внезапно поёжился Березовский. — У тебя и самого отлично получается. Кстати, за каким чёртом ты вообще полез на этот корабль?

— Подозревал, что тебя заберут, — едва заметно пожал плечами Дачс, не отводя взгляда от карты. — Думал, успею установить датчик слежения, чтоб хоть этот Доктор смог тебя найти. Самая глупая выходка за всю мою жизнь, donnerwetter*****!

— Зато мы теперь оба влипли, и мне не так одиноко, — криво усмехнулся Андрей. — О, смотри, это же Андромеда!

— Ты как узнал? — удивился Дачс, быстро убрав руку с камня, чтобы остановить карту.

— Понятия не имею, — растерянно отозвался Березовский. — Само как-то вырвалось.

Дачс прищурился, но ничего не сказал, только вернул ладонь на камень и каким-то образом увеличил масштаб карты. Галактика, которую заметил Андрей, и правда оказалась Андромедой, а рядом, как и положено, нашёлся Млечный Путь. Солнечную систему Дачс отыскал быстро, и вот Березовский уже созерцал родную планету... рядом с которой ничего не оказалось.

— Луны нет, — деревянным голосом констатировал очевидный факт Андрей.

— _Что?!_ — От яростного возгласа К`хор`гааха оба учёных подскочили на месте. — Она у вас перед носом каждую ночь болтается, и вы мне говорите, что её нет?!

— Так и говорим, — с прежней невозмутимостью ответил Дачс. — Сам видишь, на карте пусто.

— Значит это не ваша система! Не та галактика!

— Ошибки быть не может, — всё тем же тоном произнёс Дачс.

К`хор`гаах издал нечленораздельное рычание и внезапно набросился на учёного. Тот каким-то чудом успел увернуться, но при этом случайно задел устройство, на котором крепился камень. Минерал опасно покачнулся и начал падать. А дальше Андрей видел всё как в замедленной съёмке.

Зачем-то он перевёл взгляд на стену, у которой примостился Г`раак`хак, и похолодел: на этот раз глаза жуткого пришельца были открыты, но казались вовсе не глазами, а чернильной пустотой космоса, которая неумолимо манила к себе. Березовский сглотнул и едва нашёл в себе силы оторваться от этого жуткого зрелища. Зеленоватый камень продолжал падать. Неописуемый ужас исказил лицо К`хор`гааха, и он в отчаянной попытке помешать минералу коснуться земли потянулся вперёд. Андрей понимал, что он не успеет.

Дачс с поразительной скоростью метнулся в сторону, потянув за собой Березовского. Андрей же не отрывал глаз от камня.

Последним, что он увидел, была яркая вспышка света, берущая начало в том месте, где минерал коснулся металлического пола рубки.

***

Авелин не могла оторвать взгляда от инопланетного корабля, нависшего над ними. Пошевелиться тоже не удавалось. Саймон, каким-то чудом сохранив остатки самообладания, вводил в курс дела этого загадочного Доктора, которым в последнее время был одержим Андрей. Больше на крыше никого не было, и от этого почему-то было ужасно одиноко.

Внезапно гигантский корабль исчез. Не улетел, а просто пропал. Мгновение назад был здесь — и вот его уже нет. Авелин тихонько вскрикнула от удивления. Доктор тут же поднял голову, нахмурился ещё сильнее (если это было возможно) и побежал обратно в свою будку. Секунду спустя исчезла и она, оставив Авелин недоуменно переглядываться с Саймоном.

— Это ведь не сон, п`гавда? — жалобно спросила она.

— Боюсь, что нет, — беспомощно развёл руками Саймон. Авелин не успела ничего ответить, потому что рядом послышался знакомый скрежет.

Синяя будка снова материализовалась на крыше обсерватории. Дверца тихо скрипнула, выпустив изнутри Доктора, обеспокоенного, растерянного и злого.

— Исчезли, — сказал он. — Не только отсюда, но и из этого времени. Понятия не имею, как им удалось. Теперь их так просто не найти — разве что прочёсывать каждую секунду Вселенной от её начала и до конца.

Авелин снова переглянулась с Саймоном.

— Это значит, — медленно произнёс тот, — что Дачса и Андрея мы больше не увидим?

Молчание Доктора было достаточно веским, чтобы Авелин не выдержала и наконец разрыдалась.

____________________

*Reg dich ab — успокойся (нем.)  
**Gott behüte — Боже упаси (нем.)  
***Nichts zu danken — не за что, не стоит благодарности (нем.)  
**** https://78.media.tumblr.com/5cc31f59734c5441c5ff87c85e4f6b18/tumblr_o1y2mgfpyZ1qbwsdco2_500.gif  
*****Donnerwetter — чёрт возьми (нем.)


	14. Глава 13

Таня в который раз за последний час поёрзала на неудобном стуле, яростно зачеркнула что-то в своём дневнике и раздражённо вздохнула. Монотонный писк приборов в палате не делал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы успокоить расшалившиеся нервы. Как и неподвижное тело матери на больничной койке.

Со времени возвращения Татьяны на Землю прошло около трёх недель. Когда в то утро соседка сообщила ей об убийстве в их доме, Таня опасалась худшего. Более того: она была в ужасе. «Только бы не мама, только бы не она», — безостановочно крутилось в голове, пока девушка пробивала себе путь сквозь толпу людей у подъезда туда, где находились полицейские и доктора. Но всё оказалось гораздо запутаннее.

Выяснилось, что Татьяна вернулась домой во вторник, на следующий день после ссоры с матерью. Вечером понедельника та пригласила в гости своего очередного любовника и, по всей видимости, они неплохо проводили время. Наутро Никита, по его же собственным показаниям, как обычно пришёл к Тане, чтобы проводить её в школу. Когда она не вышла из дома в положенное время, Ник решил сам подняться в квартиру. Дверь он обнаружил открытой. Татьяны, разумеется, дома не было. Зато обнаружилась бессознательная Оксана Юрьевна. И труп её ухажёра с разодранным горлом.

На данный момент расследование зашло в тупик. Поначалу Никиту задержали как главного подозреваемого, но позже отпустили из-за отсутствия необходимых улик. Экспертиза доказала, что горло погибшего разорвали когти какого-то животного, что привело полицию в ещё большее замешательство. Тане тоже пришлось давать показания. Из-за всего, что свалилось на неё за последние сутки (и это только по земному времени), ей удалось на скорую руку сочинить лишь что-то о чрезвычайно увлекательной книге из уличной библиотеки, от которой она не могла оторваться, сидя на лавочке в парке под тускловатым светом фонаря. Почему не дома? Так ведь с мамой поссорилась, а у той ещё и свидание с каким-то мужиком... сами понимаете, уж лучше скоротать прохладную майскую ночь на улице: каждый имеет право на свои маленькие странности, верно? Следователь подозрительно прищурился, но ничего не сказал.

А дальше начались одинаковые томительные дни обыкновенной жизни, отягощённые визитами к матери в больницу. Из-за обширной травмы головы Оксана Юрьевна впала в кому, и врачи пока не решались давать какие-либо определённые прогнозы.

К концу первой недели почти что бессмысленного существования Татьяна заметила, что стала на удивление равнодушно относиться ко всему. Ссора с Доктором уже не сидела в сердце колючей обидой. Опасное состояние здоровья матери лишь смутной тревогой цеплялось за край сознания. Имя Никиты кое-как вязалось в памяти с улыбками, смехом и поцелуями, но поскольку на звонки он почему-то не отвечал, приходилось довольствоваться тусклым чувством тоски.

Единственным, кто по-прежнему пробуждал в Тане сильные эмоции, оставался отец. Он появлялся каждый день, иногда даже по несколько раз, привычно поправлял очки на носу и говорил. Порой о чём-то незначительном — тогда Татьяна чувствовала, как в ней закипает злость: раз уж примерещился, так хоть веди себя, как видение, а не как настоящий отец. Временами он затрагивал тему своей смерти — в такие моменты Таня просто начинала неконтролируемо рыдать: слишком много всего вспоминалось, в том числе и несбывшиеся путешествия по Вселенной и болезненное предательство Доктора. Однажды Андрей посетил её, когда Татьяна в очередной раз сидела у кровати матери. Он долго вглядывался в черты лица своей вдовы с нежной тоской в глазах, а потом вздохнул и сказал:

— Я устал ждать тебя, дорогая.

В тот момент Таня по-настоящему ужаснулась. Забыв, что человек перед ней — только образ, проекция подсознания, она вскочила со стула и крикнула:

— Ты не заберёшь её у меня!

Отец посмотрел на неё с такой же печалью и тихо ответил:

— Ты можешь пойти с нами, — а затем исчез. Татьяна, дрожа, упала обратно на стул и схватилась за голову. Значит вот как сходят с ума...

Дни шли, а апатия не проходила. Иногда по ночам, мучаясь от бессонницы, Таня думала о том, что вовсе не возражала бы против того, чтобы наконец уснуть и больше не просыпаться. Чего ещё ожидать от жизни? Серых дней, повторяющихся раз за разом? Новых лишающих рассудка напоминаний о том, кого она потеряла? Очередного «Абонент не может принять ваш звонок» в телефоне? Надоело.

Но сейчас, сидя в палате Оксаны Юрьевны, Татьяна злилась на себя за собственное равнодушие. Мать может очнуться в любой момент — и кто тогда будет рядом? А ведь дело даже не в пресловутом «подать стакан воды на старости лет». Просто, считала Таня, никто не должен оставаться в одиночестве. Человеку необходимо дружеское плечо, на которое можно опереться, когда весь мир вокруг рушится и хочется выть от безысходности. О том, что у неё самой такого плеча не было, Таня старалась не думать.

Тихий скрип открывающейся двери мог и вовсе остаться незамеченным для Тани, если бы не гнетущая тишина палаты. Она лениво обернулась и впервые за последние недели по-настоящему удивилась: на пороге стоял Никита. Выглядел он таким знакомым и родным, что сердце Татьяны невольно сжалось. Те же непослушные кудри, руки в карманах брюк, один наушник в ухе, другой небрежно свисает... Образ дополняли непривычные солнцезащитные очки. Глаз Ника разглядеть было невозможно «Ну и пускай прячется, трус», — отстранённо подумала Татьяна. Но вслух только сказала:

— Не прошло и полгода.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — криво усмехнулся Никита. Прежняя Таня раздражённо передёрнула бы плечами. Или фыркнула и сострила бы в ответ — зависело от настроения. Теперь же она только слегка поморщилась.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Три недели от тебя ни слуху ни духу — и вот, полюбуйтесь, объявился.

— У меня нет оправданий, — снова усмехнулся парень. Татьяна поджала губы и отвернулась к матери.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — снова спросила она.

— Есть... разговор, — выдавил Ник. Тане его голос показался странным, но оборачиваться она не стала.

— Так говори.

Никита сделал несколько шагов и встал прямо перед ней. Татьяне пришлось перевести взгляд с неподвижной фигуры матери на лицо парня. Тот коротко помотал головой.

— Думаю... Думаю, нам лучше расстаться, — как бы нехотя наконец проговорил он. Таня округлила глаза.

— Что? — тупо переспросила она, думая, что ослышалась. Ник отвернулся к окну и, стиснув зубы, повторил:

— Нам лучше расстаться. Извини.

— Нет уж, простым «извини» ты от меня не отделаешься, — внезапно для самой себя разозлилась Татьяна. — Как в кино ходить да шутки шутить — так пожалуйста, а как начались трудности — бежишь? Вот значит как?

— Вот значит так, — ровно ответил Никита.

— Не верю, — помотала головой Таня. — Ты бы так со мной не поступил. Не могла же я втюриться в такого козла!

— Очевидно, могла. — На лице Ника снова появилась кривая ухмылка, и это окончательно вывело Татьяну из себя.

— Знаешь что? — воскликнула она, вскакивая со стула и роняя на пол свой дневник. — Ну и катись отсюда! Больно ты мне такой нужен. Сама справлюсь!

— Вот и я так подумал, — тихо ответил Никита, на этот раз без улыбки. — Прощай.

— Ишь какие мы пафосные! — взвилась Таня, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слёзы. — Уходи! Не надо мне твоих прощаний!

Ник безразлично пожал плечами и вышел из палаты так же тихо, как и появился здесь. Татьяна ещё несколько секунд простояла, не шелохнувшись, сжав руки в кулаки и прожигая дверь полным слёз взглядом. А затем обессиленно рухнула на стул и разрыдалась.

***

К Таниному удивлению отец объявился только поздним вечером, когда она уже собиралась уснуть. Он просто присел на краю её кровати и долго смотрел на неё сочувственным взглядом. Татьяна устало присела рядом с ним.

— Давай договоримся, — тихо сказала она, глядя на свои ладони, лежащие на коленях. — Сегодня ты побудешь моим настоящим папой. Пожалуйста.

— Но я и есть... — попытался возразить Андрей, но Таня прервала его, раздражённо стукнув кулаком по кровати.

— Не начинай снова, — попросила она, и отец замолчал. — Не хочу опять спорить с тобой, хочу просто забыть, что ты — проекция, видение, хочу забыть, что Ник ушёл, забыть, что мама никак не очнётся. Забыть о музыке. О Докторе. Хочу снова побыть маленькой девочкой, которая от любого кошмара могла спрятаться в твоих объятиях. — Татьяна подняла взгляд на Андрея. — Можно?

Какую-то секунду отец разглядывал её печальными задумчивыми глазами. За это мгновение у Тани успело перехватить дыхание от вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний. О тех, кого она любила. О тех, кого потеряла. О вечерах в кинотеатре, о папиных рассказах про космос, о маминых уроках кулинарии. О весёлых глазах Никиты, в которые — так давно — влюбилась. О вечерах из детства, когда вся семья Березовских выбиралась на долгую-долгую прогулку живописными окраинами родного городка. О музыкальной школе, где чувствовала себя на своём месте, о волшебной планете где-то за тысячи световых лет отсюда, именуемой Керридуином...

О репейниках.

И когда ей показалось, что больше она не выдержит, что умрёт прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что слишком больно было вспоминать о жизни, которая _могла бы быть_ , ужасное мгновение закончилось. Отец мягко вздохнул и обнял её за плечи, притянув к себе.

Татьяна не понимала — или не хотела понимать, — как у него вообще это получилось, почему она чувствует прикосновения _видения_ , зачем вообще что-то чувствует. Просто прильнула к папе, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку и цепляясь за него так, будто от этого зависела вся её жизнь. На душе было странно спокойно и тепло.

Отец ещё раз вздохнул и осторожно погладил Таню по голове.

— Всё будет хорошо, девочка моя, — пробормотал он. — Я знаю, тебе сейчас так не кажется, но... поверь мне. Всё будет хорошо.

Татьяна упрямо помотала головой. Ей казалось, что в любое мгновение она снова разрыдается, но слёзы не шли. Она обняла отца ещё немного крепче и прошептала:

— Пап... я так устала. Я... я не хочу. Я не... не хочу...

— Чего не хочешь? — мягко спросил он.

— Ничего, — отчаянно призналась Таня. — Ничего уже не хочу. Только чтобы мама поправилась. А потом... А потом можно и с тобой.

— Что — со мной? — переспросил отец.

— Уйти с тобой. Как ты и предлагал, — просто ответила Татьяна. — Мне нечего здесь больше делать.

Папа не стал переспрашивать и уточнять. Не стал отговаривать или поощрять. Только на секунду прекратил перебирать её волосы, чтобы нежно коснуться губами макушки.

— Как скажешь, милая.

***

На следующий день после школы Татьяна, как всегда, отправилась к матери в больницу. Музыка сфер звучала в голове ненавязчивой печальной мелодией. Зато день был яркий и тёплый: прежняя Таня обязательно бы с улыбкой подставила лицо нежным солнечным лучам, провела бы в парке под знакомым клёном хотя бы час, любуясь природой и сочиняя какой-нибудь этюд, уговорила бы Ника посидеть в кафе, смеясь до боли в животе и объедаясь мороженым. Но сейчас ей приходилось довольствоваться тоской по несбывшемуся и гнать от себя фантазии о светлых днях — слишком больно было думать, что всё это вполне могло быть реальностью где-то в параллельной Вселенной, где мама здорова, Никита по-прежнему рядом, отец всего лишь уехал в командировку, а никакого Доктора и в помине не было.

Как только Татьяна вошла в здание больницы, со стула в холле поднялся мужчина и поспешил к ней навстречу. Когда он подошёл ближе, Таня узнала в нём следователя по делу об убийстве маминого любовника. Вид у него был усталый, тревожный и донельзя мрачный.

— Здравствуйте, Татьяна, — поприветствовал её следователь. — Вынужден попросить вас пойти со мной.

— Что-то случилось? — насторожилась Таня. На краю её сознания зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие. Следователь сочувственно положил ей руку на плечо и, видимо, не найдя других слов, прямо ответил:

— Ваша мать, Березовская Оксана Юрьевна, скончалась сегодня утром.

Татьяне показалось, что её стукнули по голове чем-то очень тяжёлым, а земля вот-вот уйдёт из-под ног. Дышать было тяжело.

— П-прошу прощения?

— Ваша мать так и не вышла из комы, — вздохнул следователь и легонько сжал Танино плечо. — Меня вызвали сразу же, так как, сами понимаете, она была и потерпевшей, и свидетельницей по этому делу... — Мужчина осёкся и снова вздохнул. — Впрочем, не важно. Мне очень жаль, Татьяна, правда. Соболезную вашей утрате. Но, боюсь, я всё-таки должен как можно скорее побеседовать с вами в более официальной обстановке и прояснить некоторые вопросы. Вы согласны поехать со мной в участок?

Таня отрешённо кивнула, не давая себе труда до конца осознать, на что именно соглашается и, собственно, с кем. Перед глазами плыло, в голове было пусто, а в горле стоял колючий комок. Её ноги двигались сами собой, пока она медленно шла за долговязой фигурой следователя. У самого выхода из больницы она вдруг остановилась.

— По... постойте, — выдавила она из себя, кое-как прочистив горло. — Можно мне... Могу я увидеть... увидеть маму?

Следователь тоже остановился и обернулся. Окинул Татьяну задумчивым взглядом и мягко спросил:

— Вы уверены, что хотите этого?

Таня сглотнула и кивнула с решимостью, которой не ощущала. Мужчина посмотрел на часы, покачал головой и молча вошёл обратно в больницу. Татьяна на негнущихся ногах последовала за ним.

Она не запомнила дорогу, не смогла бы сказать, встречались ли на их пути какие-то люди, да и не взялась бы описать помещение, в котором они оказались. Всё её внимание было сосредоточено на неподвижной женской фигуре, накрытой белой простынёй. Таня будто со стороны наблюдала за тем, как сама дрожащими руками отвернула край полотна и замерла, разглядывая лицо матери.

В голове всё ещё не укладывался факт её смерти. Оксана Юрьевна выглядела точно так же, как и вчера, когда Татьяна приходила её навестить. Бледное лицо, спутанные волосы, закрытые глаза — будто спит. Таня изо всех сил напрягала глаза в безумной надежде разглядеть, как едва заметно приподнимается и опускается грудь матери, когда та дышит, но безуспешно. Ей подумалось, что вот он, самый подходящий момент, чтобы наконец расплакаться.

Но слёз не было.

Потом следователь таки отвёз её в участок и принялся задавать вопросы о ближайших родственниках (прежняя Таня наверняка вымучено пошутила бы о Максиме Созонтовиче), об организации похорон, ещё о чём-то — Татьяна на всё отвечала автоматически, не задумываясь, находясь мыслями где-то далеко. В какой-то момент следователь осторожно предложил ей обратиться к его знакомому психотерапевту, на что она лишь равнодушно пожала плечами. В конце концов её отпустили, и в скором времени Таня оказалась дома.

Из кресла в её комнате ей навстречу поднялся отец. Татьяна не удивилась: разучилась давным-давно. Только сделала ещё несколько шагов вперёд и крепко его обняла.

— Почему мама не с тобой? — спросила она приглушённым голосом. Отец тихо вздохнул.

— Ты сама не устаёшь повторять, что я — всего лишь видение, — мягко ответил он. — А не призрак.

Таня отстранилась и яростно помотала головой.

— Не говори так. Не сейчас. Ты же знаешь, что это не то, что я хочу услышать.

Андрей только кивнул. Татьяна вдруг поняла, что ноги её не держат, и грузно осела на пол спрятав лицо в коленях. Она не слышала никаких шорохов, но через несколько секунд почувствовала у себя на плече ладонь отца, который, видимо, присел рядом. Таня нервно хихикнула.

— Всё не так, как в книгах, — заявила она дрожащим голосом.

— О чём ты? — удивился папа.

— Ну как же? Взгляни на меня: я только что потеряла маму, вся моя жизнь рушится, а я преспокойно беседую с ожившим наваждением. — Татьяна снова невесело хохотнула. — Ни слезинки. Ни одной чёртовой слезинки.

— Каждый по-своему реагирует на горе, — заметил отец. — Возможно, это такая защитная реакция мозга: не дать тебе осознать до конца, что всё очень плохо, чтобы ты не сошла с ума.

Таня помолчала несколько секунд, раздумывая над его словами. _Поверить_ в смерть матери действительно было трудно. Но ведь она _знала_ , что её больше нет. Знала, что жизнь никогда уже не будет прежней, что всё пошло под откос — наверняка ещё с того самого момента, когда странный _не человек_ из синей будки исправил ошибку в её нотах. В таких случаях положено заходиться рыданиями, верно? Или она все слёзы истратила ещё вчера?..

— Наверное, ты прав, — рассеянно ответила она отцу. — Разве что с ума я сошла уже давным-давно.

Татьяна подняла голову и заглянула в глаза Андрею. В них не было ни привычного тепла, ни сочувствия, ни укора. Только тревожная пустота, отрешённость, будто отец находился где-то не здесь, а то и вовсе _никогда не существовал_. Таня поёжилась от своих мыслей, помотала головой и осторожно вытянулась на полу, уложив голову папе на колени. Сколько бы она ни твердила себе, что человек перед ней — не отец, видеть его глаза пустыми было больно.

Татьяна уставилась на край длинной занавески, который покачивался от лёгкого ветерка. Зрелище оказалось гипнотизирующим. Таня едва заметно вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как папа начал осторожно гладить её по голове, но через мгновение расслабилась и закрыла глаза.

В конце концов, рассудила она, жизнь — штука не такая уж и прекрасная, чтобы мучить себя, когда ничего важного в ней не осталось. Не влачить же бессмысленное существование, ожидая приезда тётки, которую она и видела-то всего раз в жизни, навещая психотерапевта и являясь на допросы следователя. А ведь ещё и похороны матери придётся посетить. Или, не дай Бог, в один _серый_ день она случайно наткнётся посреди улицы на Ника. С другой стороны, какое ей дело до этого типа? Ну был он когда-то в её жизни, ну нет его теперь — да и жизни самой нет, так, одно существование. Если не хуже.

В какой-то момент Татьяна осознала, что отец тихо мурлычет себе под нос старую колыбельную из её детства. От знакомой мелодии и родного голоса сжалось сердце. Казалось, колыбельная заглушала даже музыку сфер. Таня едва слышно всхлипнула, а затем зевнула. Крепко зажмурившись, она прошептала:

— Спокойной ночи, пап.

— Спи спокойно, девочка моя, — ответил он, прерывая песню. Уже проваливаясь в сладкую дрёму, Татьяна добавила:

— Увидимся завтра.

***

Таня проснулась, помня о своём решении. Точнее, это даже на решение было не похоже. Скорее уж на давно сделанный выбор (и не факт, что выбирала она сама).

Отогнав от себя ненужные мысли, Татьяна поднялась с пола и принялась наводить порядок в своей комнате. Когда дело дошло до стола, она обнаружила там свои старые наброски с мотивами музыки сфер. Таня рассеянно провела пальцами по нотным листам, пытаясь припомнить эти обрывки неземной мелодии. Но вместо этого в голове засела вчерашняя отцовская колыбельная. «Ну и пусть», — пожала плечами девушка, аккуратно складывая ноты в специальную папку.

Следующим на глаза ей попался потрёпанный дневник. Татьяна перелистнула несколько страниц, цепляясь взглядом за обрывки фраз из, казалось, чужой жизни. В конце концов она добралась до чистых листов и задумчиво хмыкнула. Затем нашарила рукой в выдвижном ящике стола ручку и быстро записала:

_**28.05.15** _

_Вот так вот оно бывает. У каждой мелодии есть конец. Видимо, к человеческим жизням это тоже относится. Каждый сам себе композитор, верно? Задолбала меня эта реприза серых дней. Пора перейти к коде. Хоть с родителями повидаюсь._

Таня критически перечитала эти несколько строк, скривилась («И откуда столько пафоса под конец взялось?») и вырвала страницу из блокнота. Скомкала что есть силы и швырнула в дальний угол комнаты. В этот момент перед ней появился отец. Окинул взглядом Татьяну, оглянулся на скомканный лист и нахмурился, собираясь что-то сказать, но Таня ему не дала.

— Тихо, ничего не говори! — Для выразительности она даже резко подняла руку ладонью вперёд. — Я всё решила.

— Знаю, — просто ответил папа. — Всего лишь хочу быть с тобой до конца. Позволишь?

— Куда я денусь, — буркнула Татьяна, но улыбнулась краешком губ — впервые за очень долгое время.

Из дома она вышла молча, не оглядываясь напоследок. Какое-то время шла, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги. Отец не издавал ни звука, но его присутствие странным образом ободряло Таню.

— Куда мы идём? — нарушил тишину Андрей.

— Тут недалеко высотка заброшенная, — коротко бросила Татьяна, больше ничего не добавив. И так всё ясно было.

Высотка и правда оказалась недалеко. Как-то раз, целую жизнь назад, Таня с Никитой сделали вылазку в это заброшенное, но чрезвычайно романтичное, по мнению девушки, место. Сейчас, пролезая сквозь дыру в ограде, она пыталась отогнать от себя ненужные воспоминания.

— Знаешь что, — задумчиво обратилась Татьяна к отцу, когда уже поднималась по лестнице. — А ведь книги и правда лгут.

— О чём?

— Да обо всём, наверное, — пожала она плечами. — Я говорю о переживаниях персонажей. Вот когда у главного героя умирает близкий человек, это почему-то делает его сильнее. Он жаждет отомстить, его ведут вперёд горе, отчаяние и гнев. У него есть силы идти дальше, открывать новые горизонты, с этого и начинается его становление как героя. По крайней мере в этом нас пытаются убедить писатели. — Таня немного помолчала и вздохнула. — Может, для кого-то это и правда. Но посмотри на меня. Я потеряла всё. И где же хвалёные силы жить?

Ответа от отца не последовало, и Татьяна обернулась. Рядом никого не оказалось.

— Вот и ты солгал, — разочарованно констатировала она. — Это и есть твоё «до самого конца»?

Разумеется, отклика не было. Таня безрадостно фыркнула и продолжила путь. На крыше она оказалась быстрее, чем ей того хотелось бы.

Отсюда открывался удивительный вид на город, но Татьяне было плевать. «Всего шаг, — твердила она себе. — Всего шаг, и я увижу _настоящего_ папу. И маму заодно».

Музыка сфер звучала громче, чем обычно. И фальшивее. Таня поморщилась, глубоко вдохнула, закрыла глаза.

И сделала шаг вперёд.


	15. Глава 14

У Татьяны не было времени испугаться или передумать. Даже глаза она открыть не успела, а сердцу не посчастливилось сбежать в пятки. Завопить тоже не удалось, потому что мгновение спустя Таня обнаружила себя в ледяной воде. От шока она широко распахнула глаза, а не найдя дна ни под ногами, ни над головой, ни где-либо ещё, запаниковала окончательно и принялась изо всех сил барахтаться. В какой-то момент Татьяне удалось сделать вдох, и она закашлялась, а потом снова ушла под воду, потому что плавать за свою недолгую жизнь так и не научилась.

Снова всплыть на поверхность не получилось хотя бы потому, что непонятно было, где вообще эта поверхность находится. «Если это и есть ад, — мрачно подумала Таня, вертя головой во все стороны в поисках просвета, — то я, пожалуй, жалею, что прыгнула с крыши». Держать рот закрытым становилось всё труднее, мозг вопил о нехватке кислорода. И когда Татьяне уже показалось, что перед глазами у неё начало темнеть, кто-то внезапно обхватил её со спины.

Сердце Тани тут же воспользовалось возможностью ухнуть куда-то вниз, а рот она всё-таки открыла, чтобы закричать. Что сделать, разумеется, не удалось, зато одного глотка холодной воды хватило, чтобы она снова закрыла рот и принялась извиваться в крепкой хватке. Получалось из рук вон плохо, зато в какое-то мгновение краем сознания Татьяна отметила, что её тянут, вроде, куда-то вверх, поэтому притихла, надеясь, что неизвестный окажется спасителем.

Ещё несколько секунд спустя её догадка подтвердилась, когда вода вдруг закончилась, и Таня сделала глубокий вдох, тут же закашлявшись. Её потащили куда-то в сторону. Татьяна надеялась, что к берегу.

Ощутить твёрдую поверхность под ногами, руками и всем остальным телом оказалось до жути прекрасно, поэтому вставать Таня не спешила. Кашель скоро прекратился, и она наконец осмотрелась по сторонам.

Татьяна ожидала увидеть что угодно, от адских котлов (мозг упорно цеплялся за версию о преисподней) до потолка собственной спальни, указывавшего бы на то, что всё было страшным сном.

Длинных рядов стеллажей с книгами, однако, она не ожидала.

Мозг удивительно быстро сложил два и два, припомнив давнюю экскурсию по закоулкам ТАРДИС. Поэтому Таня совершенно не удивилась, когда, повернувшись на бок, обнаружила в паре шагов от себя Доктора, который полулежал на полу, опираясь на локоть. С него струйками стекала вода, обычно взлохмаченные волосы облепили лицо, а карие глаза пристально разглядывали Татьяну. Мозг подкинул ей очевидный вывод о том, кто её спас, и Таня вдруг разозлилась.

— Какого дьявола, Док? — просипела она, немного отдышавшись.

— Тот же вопрос к тебе, Таня, — парировал тот, поднимаясь с пола.

— У тебя в бассейне вода ледяная! — возмутилась Татьяна, игнорируя его реплику.

— Я им нечасто пользуюсь, — пожал плечами Доктор.

— И глубоко там, как будто он тоже больше внутри, чем снаружи!

— Неправда, — как-то слишком быстро возразил Доктор, но Таня продолжила:

— Я же тебе говорила, что в воде не лучше камня. Бултых — и всё. — Она изобразила неопределённый жест рукой и уселась, подтянув к себе колени. — А у тебя тут ещё и библиотека. Книг не жалко?

— Не жалко, если это спасло тебе жизнь.

— А кто тебя просил меня спасать? — Больше от этой темы Татьяна уходить не могла. Голос предательски дрогнул. — Я и сама отлично справлялась!

— С полётом с крыши? — с непривычным для него сарказмом уточнил Доктор. — Да, неплохо. — Затем он посерьёзнел. — Таня, человеческая жизнь — не спичка, которую можно снова зажечь в любой момент, а если не загорится — взять новую.

— Какие метафоры, — выдавила Таня. Только сейчас ей почему-то стало страшно. Подумать только, неужели это она несколько минут назад шагнула с крыши заброшенного здания? Ни о чём не сожалея, не сомневаясь в своём решении? О чём она вообще думала? Ледяная вода оказалась неплохой встряской после нескольких недель абсолютной апатии. Вот только Татьяна не была уверена, что сейчас мелко дрожала исключительно из-за незапланированного купания.

— Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю, — продолжал тем временем Доктор. — Лучше, чем мне хотелось бы.

В его глазах снова появилось то болезненное выражение, которое Таня видела в самый первый день их встречи, и она отвела взгляд. Свою собственную боль Татьяна предпочла затмить гневом. Так было проще.

— Вот только не надо мне тут проповеди читать, — огрызнулась она. — Интересно, что ты моему папе наговорил перед его гибелью.

— Таня...

— Не таняй мне тут! — перебила она, вскакивая на ноги и всё ещё не встречаясь взглядом с Повелителем Времени. — И выпусти меня из этой будки!

— Таня, послушай, — упрямо продолжил Доктор. — Это всё Диссонанс. Ты должна понять...

— Нечего понимать, — снова перебила Татьяна, рассудив, что лучшая защита — это нападение. — Я сама всё решила.

— Твой отец не хотел бы этого, — тихо заметил Доктор. Это был удар ниже пояса, и Таня наконец посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Мой отец мёртв, — холодно отчеканила она. — Моя мать мертва. Мой парень меня бросил. _Ты_ меня бросил. О каком Диссонансе речь? Это был _мой_ выбор.

Доктор ничего не ответил. Татьяна первой отвела взгляд и быстрым шагом направилась к двери из библиотеки. Та оказалась незапертой, но снаружи нашёлся кажущийся бесконечным коридор ТАРДИС. Таня раздражённо вздохнула и решила, что чего-чего, а плутать лабиринтами машины времени ей сейчас точно не хочется. Поэтому закрыла дверь и снова повернулась лицом к Доктору.

— И куда ты меня теперь потащишь? — хмуро поинтересовалась она.

— К одному человеку, — просто ответил Доктор. — Он сможет тебе помочь.

— Как? — невесело усмехнулась Татьяна. — Выключит у меня в голове проекцию папы?

— Так ты видела его? — Доктор неуловимо поменялся в лице, но Таня не потрудилась над этим задуматься.

— А кого же ещё? — закатила она глаза. Ненадолго повисло молчание. Затем Доктор тяжело выдохнул и сказал:

— Да. — Татьяна непонимающе на него уставилась, и он пояснил: — Отвечая на твой вопрос: да, этот человек выключит у тебя в голове проекцию твоего отца. И сотрёт всё влияние Диссонанса. Заодно с суицидальными мыслями.

— Вау, — присвистнула Таня. — Ты уверен, что он человек? — иронично спросила она.

— Абсолютно, — не колеблясь, ответил Доктор.

— Окей, как скажешь, — пожала плечами Татьяна. — Выбора ты мне всё равно не оставил. Одеждой хоть поделишься? Подохну ведь тут от переохлаждения. — В подтверждение своих слов она в очередной раз содрогнулась. — А это же не входит в твои планы, верно?

— Верно, — кивнул Доктор, пропустив колкость мимо ушей. — Дорогу к гардеробной ты знаешь.

Таня неожиданно для себя фыркнула.

— Ну да, дорогу. Громкое слово.

Она снова обернулась к двери. Злость куда-то исчезала. Точнее, становилась бессмысленной, а тратить время на бессмысленные вещи Татьяна не была приучена. Ну охота Доктору с ней возиться — пусть тащит её к этому внезапно отыскавшемуся специалисту по внеземным болячкам. Ей вообще уже положено валяться безжизненной куклой на твёрдом асфальте в луже собственной крови.

Таня содрогнулась. И на этот раз не от холода.

Когда она уже ухватилась за дверную ручку, Доктор её окликнул:

— Таня!

— Чего ещё? — недовольно оглянулась та.

— Ты же не станешь снова пытаться наложить на себя руки? — строго спросил он. Татьяна дёрнулась, как от удара, но не стала тратить время на размышления.

— Ну уж нет, — криво усмехнулась она. — Тонуть в мои планы никогда не входило: отвратительная смерть. А сегодня вот чуть не приключилась. Так что придётся отложить прыжки с крыши, пока не научусь плавать. Сдохну, но научусь! — решительно закончила Таня, а мгновение спустя истерически расхохоталась. — Прости, Док, это был ужасный и абсолютно ненамеренный каламбур, честно. — Отсмеявшись, Татьяна вытерла рукой выступившие на глазах слёзы. Она не была уверена, что от смеха. Когда Таня подняла взгляд на Доктора, она обнаружила, что тот улыбался. Девушка вопросительно приподняла бровь: — Чего лыбишься?

— Рад видеть тебя прежнюю, — ответил он. Татьяна хмыкнула и, небрежно махнув рукой, вышла наконец из библиотеки.

Только дойдя до гардероба, она поняла, что всю дорогу не переставала улыбаться.

***

К тому времени как Таня, переодевшись, добралась до кабины управления ТАРДИС, машину времени перестало трясти. Следовательно, к месту назначения они уже прибыли. Доктор, видимо, заканчивал какие-то настройки, привычно щёлкая кнопочками и рычажками.

Татьяна остановилась у входа в помещение и, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, принялась рассматривать Повелителя Времени. Тот уже успел переодеться в синий костюм и высушить волосы. На его лице застыло сосредоточенное выражение. Или даже обеспокоенное. Тане это не понравилось.

Она сама себе не хотела признаться в том, что какая-то часть её была благодарна Доктору за спасение. Жизнь всё ещё представлялась Татьяне бессмысленной, но умирать она пока передумала. Это всегда успеется. Так что да, небольшое «спасибо» она Доктору всё же задолжала.

Что не отменяло того факта, что он когда-то пожертвовал её отцом и умолчал об этом.

Доктор наконец оторвался от экрана на панели управления и заметил Таню.

— Мы на месте, — сказал он, направляясь к выходу из ТАРДИС. — Идёшь?

— Куда я денусь? — буркнула Татьяна. Сделала пару шагов и замерла. Затем решилась: — Постой. — Доктор обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Как ты вообще меня спас? — На лице Повелителя Времени отразилось недоумение, и Таня пояснила: — Ну, как ты понял, в какой момент появиться под той самой высоткой?

Доктор помрачнел.

— Я опоздал, — коротко ответил он. Татьяну кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие.

— В смысле? Вот она я, живая и невредимая, ты как раз успел.

— Нет, не успел. — Доктор отвернулся. — Я изменил прошлое.

— Что?! — воскликнула Таня, невольно сделав шаг назад. — Но ты же... я... ты... Ты говорил, что время нельзя переписать, иначе Вселенной крышка.

— Ну, всё не было не настолько плачевно. — Доктор снова повернулся к ней и слабо улыбнулся. — Я опоздал на несколько часов, узнал от соседей, что ты... погибла, нашёл записку в твоей квартире...

— Какую записку? — удивлённо перебила его Татьяна. — Я не оставляла записок.

— А скомканный листок в твоей комнате? Что-то о музыке и конце мелодии.

У Тани в голове щёлкнуло, и она вспомнила.

— А, это, — протянула она и отвела взгляд. — Дурацкий порыв по привычке записать что-то в дневник.

— Тем не менее, — продолжил Доктор, — я убедился, что тебя погубило влияние Диссонанса, и отправился на поиски нужной точки во времени. Как видишь, успешно.

— Да, но как же Вселенная? — не угомонилась Татьяна.

— О ней не беспокойся. — Доктор нахмурился и вздохнул. — Эта история похожа на смерть Вольфганга. Помнишь, он на самом деле не умер, но мир считает именно так.

Нехорошее предчувствие превратилось в холодок, пробежавший по спине, и Таня на мгновение зажмурилась.

— Это значит... — Она запнулась и нервно сглотнула. — Это значит, что мне нельзя вернуться? Домой, в моё время?

Доктор печально покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, — искренне произнёс он.

— Но... куда мне деваться в таком случае? К Моцарту на Керридуин? — растерянно спросила Татьяна. Доктор собрался что-то ответить, но она ему не дала: — Стой, не говори ничего. Не хочу об этом думать. По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Доктор. — Тогда самое время двигаться дальше.

Он быстро преодолел несколько шагов до выхода из ТАРДИС и распахнул дверцу. Татьяна вздохнула и поплелась за ним.

Оказавшись снаружи, она выразительно приподняла брови. Не то чтобы Таня хорошо разбиралась в исторических эпохах, но тут ошибиться было сложновато, учитывая их с Доктором предыдущие приключения.

— Серьёзно? Этот твой специалист по изгнанию Диссонанса живёт в восемнадцатом веке?

— Ну... — протянул Доктор, знакомым жестом запустив ладонь в свои волосы на затылке. — Сейчас — да. Это немного запутанная история. Думаю, он сам тебе лучше объяснит.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами Татьяна, не горя желанием вдаваться в подробности. Ещё раз огляделась по сторонам. — Где мы, кстати?

— В Италии, — с ухмылкой ответил Доктор.

— Да ладно. Опять? — Таня недоверчиво уставилась на своего спутника. — Что, правда?

— А смысл мне врать? — Доктор, кажется, удивился.

— Ну не знаю, — протянула Татьяна. — О моём папе почему-то врал.

Повелитель Времени явно хотел что-то возразить, но затем плотно сжал губы и отвернулся. Таня хмыкнула.

— То-то же. — По какой-то причине она почувствовала себя снова обманутой, но не успела опять развязать спор и выплеснуть своё негодование. Они подошли к небольшому ухоженному дому, в дверь которого Доктор и постучал. Видневшийся за углом маленький сад выглядел заброшенным, но менее красивым от этого Татьяне не казался. — Симпатичненько, — прокомментировала она. — Неплохо этот ваш товарищ устроился.

— Боюсь, он не согласится назвать меня товарищем, — ответил Повелитель Времени.

— Ух ты, он ещё и умный.

— Разумеется, — произнёс Доктор, не обратив внимания на язвительное замечание. — Он ведь смог разобраться, как вылечить вас от Диссонанса.

— «Вас»? — переспросила Таня. — Это ты так обиделся, что на вы перешёл, или...

Она не успела закончить мысль, потому что в этот момент дверь перед ними открылась и на пороге появился хозяин дома. Татьяна тут же встретилась взглядом с этим мужчиной, и от его светлых пытливых глаз и хмурого выражения лица ей стало немного не по себе. Поэтому она принялась рассматривать его длинные и полностью седые волосы, такую же седую бородку, прямой нос, морщины на лбу и в уголках глаз, аккуратную, но не слишком богатую одежду. На какое-то мгновение Тане показалось, что она уже где-то видела этого человека. Ощущение усилилось, когда в его глазах мелькнуло... узнавание? Татьяна не успела над этим задуматься.

— Добрый вечер, Нойманн, — приветливо улыбнулся Доктор, пожимая руку мужчине. — Не знаю, как вы, а я рад вас снова видеть. Знакомьтесь, это Татьяна Березовская. — Повелитель времени обернулся к ней. — Таня, это герр Нойманн, врач, о котором я рассказывал.

— Герр? — удивилась Татьяна и перевела взгляд на нового знакомого. — Вы из Германии?

— Можно сказать и так, — после секундной заминки ответил Нойманн приятным глубоким голосом с хрипотцой. — Приятно наконец познакомиться, Татьяна. — Он посторонился. — Проходите в дом.

Таня первая воспользовалась приглашением, быстренько прошмыгнув мимо Нойманна. Доктор последовал за ней, но на мгновение задержался и что-то быстро шепнул хозяину дома на ухо. Тот нахмурился ещё сильнее и кивнул.

— Нойманн, — уже громче обратился к нему Доктор, — а где наш с вами общий знакомый?

— Скоро будет. Они с женой как раз должны были вернуться с концерта. — Нойманн подошёл к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, и обернулся к Тане. — Татьяна, следуй за мной. Доктор?..

— Я подожду здесь, — покачал головой тот. Встретился взглядом с Таней и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. — До встречи.

Татьяна вдруг поняла, что не хочет расставаться с Доктором. Но затем вспомнила, что терять ей нечего, ещё раз посмотрела на его подбадривающую улыбку, скованно кивнула и заторопилась за новым знакомым.

***

В рабочем кабинете Нойманна было... странно. Сам врач занимался какими-то приготовлениями, стоя у стола и словно бы намеренно не встречаясь глазами с Таней. Это немного нервировало, и она принялась разглядывать помещение.

Что-то не вязалось. Скляночки и колбочки на полках, непонятного назначения штуковины, похожие на металлических божьих коровок, набор каких-то инструментов, шприцы на столе рядом с микроскопом... Татьяна подозрительно прищурилась.

— А не слишком ли у вас продвинутые для восемнадцатого века технологии? — озвучила она свои наблюдения.

— Слишком, — легко согласился Нойманн, не отрываясь от работы.

— А это вот вообще по-инопланетянски выглядит. — Таня указала на «божьих коровок». Нойманн бросил в ту сторону быстрый взгляд из-под кустистых бровей.

— Так и есть, — коротко ответил он, возвращаясь к работе. Татьяна нервно сглотнула.

— Но Доктор сказал, что вы человек.

— Он прав.

— Не хотите объясниться? — Таню начинал пугать этот человек. Но ещё больше её раздражали его односложные ответы.

— Я мог бы, но у нас не так много времени. — Нойманн обернулся, взял одну из «божьих коровок» и подошёл к Татьяне. Та отшатнулась и замахала руками.

— Э нет, стоп. С чего мне вам доверять?

— Я думал, ты доверяешь Доктору, — приподнял бровь Нойманн. Мозг Тани зацепился за две вещи. Во-первых, этот тип с самого начала обращался к ней на ты. С восемнадцатым веком это тоже не очень вязалось. Во-вторых, она действительно позволила Доктору затащить себя непонятно куда, непонятно _когда_ и непонятно к кому. Значило ли это, что она ему доверяла? Татьяна отмахнулась от мысли и скрестила руки на груди.

— Он не оставил мне выбора.

Нойманн тяжко вздохнул и отложил в сторону подозрительную инопланетную штуковину. Несколько секунд разглядывал Таню с нечитаемым выражением. Затем выдал:

— Gott der Allmächtige, gib mir Kraft*.

— Это вы сейчас на немецком ругаетесь? — восхитилась Татьяна.

— Нет, молюсь. — Нойманн прикрыл глаза рукой и снова вздохнул. — Слушай, я не знаю, почему Доктор не сказал тебе об этом сразу. — Он убрал ладонь с лица и посмотрел Тане в глаза. — Моё полное имя — Дачс Нойманн.

— И... это должно мне о чём-то... — Таня осеклась.

Шестерёнки в голове пришли в движение. Она ещё раз окинула внимательным взглядом человека перед ней и наконец поняла, почему он показался ей смутно знакомым. Отец когда-то привозил из своих командировок разнообразные фотографии, которые Татьяна любила рассматривать, и рассказывал об интересных приключениях со своими коллегами. Из всех сотрудников папы ей тогда запомнились двое: женщина, у которой каждый раз волосы были другого цвета, и сурового вида мужчина, от взгляда которого хотелось выпрямить спину (и припомнить все свои проступки).

Этот мужчина стоял сейчас перед ней.

Таня вспомнила, как однажды отец упомянул его имя. «Понимаешь, — смеялся папа, — «дачс» — это «барсук» в переводе с немецкого языка. Я как подумаю о том, что каждый раз называю этого сурового господина в лицо барсуком, так то хохотать хочется, то извиняться за оговорку. Ну какой из него барсук?»

Ошибки быть не могло: герр Нойманн был тем самым Дачсом из рассказов отца. Разумеется, он сильно постарел. Но глаза точно остались теми же.

— Да вы что, издеваетесь?! — воскликнула Таня, обретя голос.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Дачс. — Хотел бы издеваться, сказал бы, что я — твой отец.

— Ну да. Как же, — слабо ответила Татьяна, вспоминая, как папа добродушно посмеивался над всеобщей любовью к «Звёздным войнам» среди своих сотрудников. — Ещё чего не хватало. — Затем её мозг снова включился, и она опять повысила голос: — А сюда-то вас как занесло?! Это Док всё подстроил?

— Nein. Это долгая история. — В глазах Дачса появилась давняя печаль. — Я так и не принёс свои соболезнования. Мне очень жаль, что Андрей погиб.

— А мне-то как жаль, — внезапно раздался голос по левую сторону от Тани, и она, вздрогнув, резко повернула голову. У стены, прижавшись к ней спиной и скрестив руки на груди, стоял отец. Татьяна поёжилась от его взгляда: в нём не осталось ни капли прежней заботы и тепла. Зато в таких же зелёных, как и у неё самой, глазах плескался гнев. Андрей отстранился от стены и зашагал к дочери. — Таня. Почему ты здесь? — резко спросил он. — Сколько тебя ещё ждать?

Татьяна нервно сглотнула и усилием воли оторвала взгляд от отца. Затем умоляюще посмотрела на Нойманна, который недоуменно хмурился.

— Знаете, Дачс, — выдохнула Таня, — мне плевать, как вы сюда попали, настоящий ли вы или очередной глюк — плевать. Давайте сюда ваше лекарство. Хуже уже не будет.

Дачс кивнул. Татьяна в последний раз посмотрела на отца, а затем зажмурилась, не зная, чего ожидать. Что-то холодное мягко коснулось её у основания шеи, прямиком над правой ключицей.

Таня потеряла сознание.

____________________

*Gott der Allmächtige, gib mir Kraft — Боже всемогущий, дай мне сил (нем.)


	16. Глава 15

Татьяна мирно спала на диване в комнате, соседствующей с рабочим кабинетом, куда Дачс её отнёс минут двадцать назад. Сам он расположился в кресле напротив и, закинув ногу на ногу, пристально вглядывался в черты её лица, задумчиво поглаживая бороду.

Схожесть Татьяны с Андреем была едва уловимой, но оттого не менее болезненной. Особенно учитывая то, что в последний раз Дачс видел своего коллегу мёртвым.

Корабль, на котором его с Андреем держали в заложниках, разбился. В Италии, неподалёку от какого-то города. В восемнадцатом веке, как Дачс узнал позже. Он не брался судить, как такое вообще было возможным, но предполагал, что всему виной таинственный зелёный камень. Не стоило его ронять.

Дачс выжил каким-то чудом, отделавшись переломом ноги, вывихом плеча, парочкой ожогов и сотрясением мозга. На то, чтобы достойно похоронить Андрея, у него не было сил — ни физических, ни моральных. Среди обломков корабля обнаружилась только половина злополучного зелёного артефакта. Недолго думая, Дачс прихватил обломок с собой и направился в сторону города.

Дорогу он помнил плохо. Мозг отказывался адекватно реагировать на происходящее и попросту отключился. Дачс понятия не имел, как в таком состоянии сумел отыскать что-то вроде гостиницы и попытаться договориться о крыше над головой в обмен на кусок с виду драгоценного камня. Ему отказали не в самой вежливой форме, и Дачс, выйдя на улицу, со всей силы швырнул минерал, который, казалось, обжигал ладонь, в ближайшее окно. А затем сбежал.

(Годы спустя он узнал, что зелёный камень был не чем иным, как инопланетным артефактом, а его половину он забросил прямиком в гостиничный номер Вольфганга Моцарта. «Так вот откуда ноги у всего творящегося сумасшествия растут», — подумал тогда Дачс.)

Окончательно погрузиться в пучину безумия ему не дал доктор Кваттроки, нашедший его на одной из улиц Болоньи. Он на удивление легко поверил истории Дачса о пришельцах и путешествии во времени. В какой-то момент Нойманн поймал себя на мысли, что Кваттроки напоминает ему Эммета Брауна из «Назад в будущее». Кваттроки подлатал Дачса и приютил у себя.

Какое-то время спустя они вдвоём вернулись к месту крушения инопланетного корабля. Кваттроки с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом лазил среди развалин, восторженно что-то бормотал себе под нос и в итоге отыскал слегка покорёженный, но вполне невредимый сейф. Внутри оказались незнакомые земной науке препараты, инструменты и вещества. Кваттроки с сияющим взглядом заключил, что сейф был чем-то вроде «дорожной аптечки» пришельцев, и утащил находки домой — изучать.

Полгода не происходило ничего необычного — по крайней мере, для жителя восемнадцатого века. Сам Дачс учил итальянский под руководством своего спасителя, познавал старинную культуру и тосковал по дому. Кваттроки определил, что найденные ими препараты были, в основном, лекарствами от психических расстройств. Дачс подумал, что этот доктор — гений своего времени, раз сумел это выяснить, используя скудный набор подручных средств.

Кваттроки многому научил Дачса за относительно небольшой временной отрезок. Поэтому, когда в их общую лабораторию ворвался не кто иной, как Вольфганг Моцарт с просьбой о помощи, Кваттроки поручил это дело Дачсу.

Чего Нойманн не ожидал, так это того, что «делом» окажется сумасшедшая куртизанка, находившаяся под опекой Максима Березовского. Дачс тогда долго глазел на предка своего погибшего друга, а когда узнал о произошедшем на балу синьоры Сальтаформаджо, какое-то время боролся с желанием напиться до бессознательного состояния.

Вернуть Эдде рассудок не получалось. Посвящённый в запутанную историю Кваттроки разводил руками, Березовский с каждым днём казался всё мрачнее, а Дачс, в очередной раз пытаясь не сойти с ума, начал вести записи о происходивших событиях, рисовать схемы перемещений в пространстве и времени и пытаться понять, как в этой истории замешан загадочный Доктор.

Несколько недель спустя Дачс по собственной неосмотрительности ненадолго оставил Эдду одну в лаборатории. Этого ей хватило, чтобы отыскать странные инопланетные штуки, похожие на металлических божьих коровок, о назначении которых Кваттроки с Нойманном так и не догадались. Одной такой «божьей коровки», приложенной к основанию шеи с правой стороны, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Эдда пришла в себя. Дачс к тому времени уже устал удивляться происходившему вокруг него абсурду.

Однако он продолжил наблюдать за Эддой, проводя с ней беседы и убеждаясь в том, что девушка была в полном порядке. В скором времени она вместе с Березовским отправилась в Украину. Дачс остался в Италии, продолжил работать врачом и смирился со своей судьбой.

Всё снова перевернулось с ног на голову в тысяча семьсот семьдесят седьмом году, когда выяснилось, что Нойманн был не единственным, кто пережил крушение инопланетного корабля.

Дачс вынырнул из своих воспоминаний, когда со стороны дивана, на котором лежала Татьяна, послышался шорох. Нойманн перевёл взгляд на девушку и заметил, что она лежала с открытыми глазами, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Казалось, она боялась пошевелиться.

— Татьяна, — позвал Дачс. В ответ она всего лишь моргнула. — Как ты?

Дочка Андрея слегка повернула голову и несколько секунд задумчиво всматривалась в лицо Дачса. Затем вздохнула и снова перевела взгляд на потолок.

— А я всё думала, — её голос был тихим, — правда ли мы с Доком вас встретили, или это был очередной глюк.

— Ну, раз такие длинные предложения составляешь, значит, ты в порядке, — с облегчением проворчал Дачс. Девушка фыркнула, а затем по её щекам внезапно потекли слёзы.

— Татьяна? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Нойманн.

— Д-Дачс... — выдавила та. — Дачс, у меня мама умерла. — Её голос дрожал, будто она только сейчас это осознала. — У меня умерла мама. Мама, она... она...

— Я знаю. Доктор рассказал. Но ты сильная, справишься. Ты же вся в Андрея. — На этом месте Татьяна разрыдалась ещё сильнее, и Дачс со вздохом поднялся с кресла и присел рядом с ней на диване. Девушка перевернулась на бок, поджав колени к подбородку, будто желая спрятаться от всего мира, и Нойманн пожалел, что поблизости нет той же Авелин. Уж у неё гораздо лучше получалось утешать людей. Дачс осторожно положил ладонь на худое плечо Татьяны и легонько его сжал. Кое-что ещё необходимо было произнести вслух, как бы банально и пусто это ни звучало: — Твой отец гордился бы тобой.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только всхлипами девушки. Когда поток слёз наконец поутих, Татьяна произнесла:

— Дачс?

— Ja? — отозвался он.

— Расскажите, как погиб папа.

Дачс в очередной раз вздохнул, но не отказал, начиная историю с тех давно минувших дней в особняке Джерарда, когда Андрей только-только загорелся идеей отыскать Доктора. А потом, не задумываясь, продолжил рассказывать уже о собственной жизни в восемнадцатом веке. Татьяна не перебивала, да и вообще почти не двигалась, только внимательно слушала.

— Я попросил Эдду не рассказывать никому о внезапном исцелении, — уточнил он, когда Татьяна указала на то, что Моцарт был до последнего уверен, что Эдда, хоть ей и стало лучше, так до конца и не оправилась. — А в тысяча семьсот семьдесят седьмом она прислала мне письмо, в котором рассказывала о встрече Березовского с подозрительным типом. И о том, как на следующий день спасла Максима, когда тот пытался покончить с собой.

Татьяна прямо-таки подскочила на месте, во все глаза уставившись на Дачса. Хотя он не мог сказать, что не ожидал такой реакции.

— Спасла?! — голос девушки был хрипловатым от слёз, но громкости хватало, и Нойманн слегка поморщился. — Хотите сказать, что Березовский жив?!

— Хочу, — слегка усмехнулся Дачс.

— Но... А как же... — продолжала недоумевать Татьяна. — Но Моцарт сказал...

— Моцарт не знал, — пояснил Дачс. — Никто не знал, кроме нас с Эддой. После её письма я приехал к ним так быстро, как только смог. Уже там я выяснил, что и Максим потихоньку съехал с катушек из-за каких-то видений. Доктор позже объяснил мне — или пытался, по крайней мере, — что это были последствия встречи с Диссонансом. Тебе об этом должно быть известно больше.

— Да, — кивнула Татьяна. — Но это не объясняет то, почему вы никому не сказали, что Березовский жив.

— Потому что на него охотились.

— Чего?! — опешила Татьяна.

— Оказалось, что в крушении космического корабля выжил не только я, — ответил Дачс. — Один из пришельцев следил сначала за мной, а потом увязался за Березовским, когда он вернулся в Украину. После того, как я вправил мозги Максиму с помощью той же инопланетной штуковины, которая вылечила тебя и Эдду, он сказал, что тот странный тип, с которым он встретился за день до попытки суицида, пытался его укусить. А потом добавил, что у него были абсолютно чёрные глаза. И когти на руках.

— Укусить... — задумчиво повторила Татьяна. Потом нахмурилась. — Дачс, а Доктор вам говорил об оборотнях?

— Nein, — покачал головой Нойманн. — Они существуют?

— Я вот тоже удивилась. Док сказал, что, возможно, они как-то замешаны в этой истории. Может такое быть, что эти ваши пришельцы были оборотнями?

— Всё может быть, — пожал плечами Дачс. — Как бы там ни было, мы с Эддой и Максимом убедили общественность в смерти последнего, а Березовские на время поселились у меня здесь, в Италии. В Украину они вернулись только лет десять спустя. Доктор нашёл их где-то месяц назад. Расспросил обо всём, запаниковал и рванул обратно за тобой. Как видишь, успел.

— Да. Успел, — задумчиво откликнулась Татьяна. Затем наконец поднялась с дивана и потянулась. — Спасибо, Дачс. Думаю, мне нужно поговорить с Доком.

***

Доктор нашёлся на небольшой террасе, выходящей в сад герра Нойманна. Он стоял, облокотившись на ограждение, и задумчиво наблюдал за садившимся солнцем. Таня нерешительно подошла ближе и, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, отразила его позу, тоже вглядываясь вдаль. Какое-то мгновение царила тишина. Доктор заговорил первым:

— Как прошло?

— Очень даже успешно, — вздохнула Татьяна. — По крайней мере, отца я больше не вижу.

— Ты не рада? — ровно спросил Доктор.

— Ну, как сказать. — Таня неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. — Жить круто — это раз. Если бы не ты, я бы уже не смогла этого сказать — это два. Спасибо. Это три.

Доктор усмехнулся.

— Работа у меня такая — людей спасать, — ответил он. — Не за что.

— Ты благодарность вообще умеешь принимать? — раздражённо буркнула Татьяна. — В смысле «не за что»? Сам мне только вот втирал про недогоревшие спички.

— До твоего прыжка с крыши вообще бы не дошло, если бы я тебя не оставил, — возразил Доктор. Молчание снова затянулось. Таня использовала его, чтобы набраться храбрости, и тихо сказала:

— Прости. — Затем прочистила горло. — Прости, что наехала на тебя из-за папы, не зная всей истории. И... вообще за всё прости. — Татьяна опустила взгляд на заброшенные клумбы.

— Думаю, это мне следует извиняться, — покачал головой Доктор. — Я должен был спасти Андрея. Или хотя бы попытаться его отыскать. — В голосе Повелителя Времени Тане послышалось застаревшее сожаление. — Но я тогда только вернулся с Войны, где стал свидетелем гибели всего своего народа. Не знал, куда деваться, что делать дальше, был зол на всю Вселенную — и на себя. Потом меня настиг сигнал о помощи, посланный твоим отцом. А затем он исчез с этими оборотнями...

— Так это всё-таки оборотни, — выдохнула Татьяна. Доктор кивнул.

— Конечно. Я понятия не имел, с чего начинать поиски Андрея. Мотался по Лондону, заглядывал в ближайшие года. И так зацепился за новую историю. И встретил Розу. — Повелитель Времени вздохнул. — Не то чтобы я забыл о твоём отце, просто... боялся вспоминать. Знал, что уже ничем не смогу ему помочь. А потом случайно встретил тебя. — Доктор слегка улыбнулся. Таня тоже дёрнула уголком губ, вспомнив их первую встречу в городском парке, когда она ещё ничего не подозревала о том, как сильно изменится её жизнь.

— Да, было время, — протянула она. Доктор повернул к ней голову и встретился с ней взглядом. Татьяна с удивлением поняла, что раскаяние в его голосе ей тогда не послышалось.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — произнёс Повелитель Времени.

— Я тебя прощаю, — выдохнула Таня. Эта фраза прозвучала как самое искреннее, что она сказала за последний месяц — а то и дольше. — Но и ты меня всё-таки тоже извини, ладно? — как-то по-детски добавила она и с надеждой уставилась в такие знакомые карие глаза.

— Как скажешь, — со смешком ответил Доктор и повернулся к Татьяне всем туловищем, широко разведя руки. — Обнимашки?

Таня невольно фыркнула, не смогла сдержать улыбку, а потом и вовсе плюнула на всё. Предложение звучало слишком заманчиво.

— Как скажешь, — ехидно повторила она слова Доктора и, слегка подпрыгнув, повисла у него на шее. Повелитель Времени рассмеялся и обнял её в ответ.

Татьяне давно не дышалось так свободно.

В итоге она не смогла бы сказать, сколько они так простояли, но отвлекли её голоса, доносившиеся из дома.

— Дорогая, — произнёс знакомый глубокий голос, от звука которого Таня даже дышать на мгновение перестала, — но солист явно фальшивил. Кто же так смычок держит?

Татьяна медленно отстранилась от Доктора и осторожно заглянула в гостиную. У неё отвисла челюсть.

В комнате обнаружились двое в красивых торжественных нарядах и париках. Мужчина в зеленоватом костюме как раз подавал своей спутнице руку, помогая присесть на диван. Женщина слегка улыбнулась и стянула с головы парик, позволив светлым волосам рассыпаться по плечам.

— А мне понравилось, — упрямо возразила она. — Добавляет эдакой загадочности.

— Но не в ущерб же гармонии! — возмутился Максим Созонтович Березовский (а это был именно он). — Нойманн, скажите ей, что первая скрипка не имеет права так позорить третий концерт Вольфганга.

Дачс, который только вошёл в гостиную, наверняка был готов что-то ответить, но не успел, так как Таня наконец обрела способность двигаться и вихрем ворвалась в гостиную.

— Дедуля?! — завопила она, во все глаза вылупившись на абсолютно здорового и _живого_ Березовского (разве что в его волосах кое-где виднелась седина). Тот в ответ окинул её взглядом и протяжно вздохнул.

— А я-то надеялся, что за столько лет вы выучите моё имя, Татьяна, — невозмутимо ответил Максим. — Следовало догадаться, что в данном случае надежда — глупое чу...

Березовскому не суждено было закончить свою мысль, так как в этот момент Таня решила, что разговорами дело не обойдётся. Поэтому, сделав несколько быстрых шагов, она обняла своего далёкого предка, казавшегося как никогда близким.

— Ни слова больше, дедуля, — выдохнула Татьяна. — Дайте насладиться моментом. У меня только что жизнь несколько раз перевернулась с ног на голову и обратно.

Максим Созонтович ничего не ответил, но осторожно похлопал её по плечу. Таня почувствовала, как по лицу расползается счастливая улыбка.

— Кхм... Дорогой, может, представишь нас?

Татьяна выпустила Березовского из объятий и повернулась к женщине, которой, конечно, была Эдда. Максим Созонтович расправил несуществующие складки на своём костюме и невозмутимо произнёс:

— Разумеется. Татьяна, это моя супруга Эдда. Вы виделись однажды, если мне не изменяет память. Дорогая, — обратился он к жене, — это Татьяна Березовская. Наша внучка из далёкого будущего.

Эдда несколько раз ошарашенно моргнула. Затем выдала:

— Verdammt*. После знакомства с Доктором я не должна быть так удивлена, но я удивлена.

Таня тоже несколько раз недоуменно моргнула в ответ. Максим Созонтович неодобрительно посмотрел на жену.

— Что? — ощетинилась Эдда. — Вы знаете, как полезно бывает браниться в стрессовом состоянии? Один из первых уроков в наших с герром Нойманном занятиях.

— Это не значит, что бранью следует злоупотреблять, дорогая, — ответил Березовский и осуждающе покосился на Дачса.

— Verzeihung**, — примирительно поднял руки Нойманн.

Татьяна рассмеялась.

— Дачс, вы просто обязаны составить словарик выражений для тех, у кого жизнь пошла под откос после знакомства с Березовскими.

— И мне копию оставьте, пожалуйста, — вклинился Доктор. Таня шутливо стукнула его кулаком по плечу. Атмосфера тут же разрядилась.

— Обязательно, — с усмешкой бросил Дачс. — Как только разберётесь со всем этим безобразием, в которое меня втянули.

— Вы что, не рады, что мы познакомились, герр Нойманн? — притворно обиделась Эдда.

— Вы знаете, что я не это имел в виду, — легонько склонил голову Дачс. Эдда хмыкнула.

— Дачс прав, — сказала Татьяна. — Нам нужен план. Что будем делать, Док?

— Что ж, — принялся подводить итоги Доктор, — мы теперь знаем наверняка, что Ллейшон тогда похитили оборотни. Непонятно, правда, зачем.

— Ну как же? — возразила Таня. — Скрипка говорила о могуществе музыки и о том, что может сделать камень в злых руках. — Она притворно задумалась и с ехидной улыбкой добавила: — Или лапах.

Дачс и Березовский почти синхронно закрыли лица ладонями. Эдда коротко фыркнула. Доктор только головой покачал.

— Слишком масштабно для них, — заметил он. — Впрочем, не так важно, что им было нужно. Важно помешать им этого добиться.

— Но вы ведь вернули камень на место, верно? — уточнил Максим Созонтович.

— Да, — кивнул Повелитель Времени. — Но это не помешало выжившему оборотню вас найти. И попытаться убить.

— Может, он думал, что камень у дедули? — предположила Татьяна. Березовский закатил глаза на прозвище. Таня показала ему язык.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Доктор. — Исходя из того, что мы знаем, он преследовал Березовских шесть лет. За это время можно было и догадаться, что Ллейшон уже не на Земле.

Татьяна поняла, что следить за временем так и не научилась, и рассмеялась.

— Вот это целеустремлённость! Шесть лет таскаться за одним и тем же человеком. — Тане вспомнилась не так давно прочитанная книга Виктора Гюго, и она расхохоталась ещё сильнее. — Хотя до уровня Жавера ему, конечно, далеко***.

— Это ещё кто? — нахмурился Максим Созонтович. Дачс фыркнул. Татьяна попыталась объяснить:

— Да книга такая ес... э-э-э... будет, — исправилась она, произведя нехитрые математические вычисления. — Забудьте. Так что, наш план в том, чтобы разыскать этого выжившего оборотня и заставить его признаться, что он замышляет?

— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Доктор.

— И где вы его искать собираетесь? — поинтересовался Березовский. — Я лично не видел его с семьдесят седьмого. Он может быть где угодно.

— Это да, — почесал затылок Повелитель Времени. — С другой стороны, оборотни — существа жестокие. Если мы наткнёмся на свидетельства о странных смертях от когтей дикого зверя или о появлении волков там, где их не должно быть, то будем знать, что мы на верном пути.

— И всё равно этого недостаточно, — возразил Дачс. — А как же...

Они говорили о чём-то ещё, но Таня уже не слышала. Она застыла на месте, поражённая догадкой.

Маминому любовнику разорвал горло дикий зверь. В центре города, где нет лесов. В квартире на шестом этаже. Это не могло быть совпадением.

Видимо, на её лице отразился шок, потому что Доктор встревоженно коснулся её плеча.

— Таня? Всё хорошо?

— Д-да, порядок, — ослабевшим голосом выдавила она и подняла перепуганный взгляд на Повелителя Времени. — Док, как долго живут оборотни?

— По сути, они почти бессмертны, — ответил тот. — Оборотень — своего рода паразит. Ему необходим носитель — тот, кого он кусает. А человеческие тела имеют свойство стареть и изнашиваться. Но если оборотень будет периодически кого-то кусать, таким образом переселяясь в новое тело, то сможет жить столетиями. К чему ты?..

— Он был там, — прошептала Татьяна. Дышать почему-то стало немного труднее. — Это оборотень убил маминого любовника. И её тоже. Он хотел... — Таня глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. — Он хотел добраться до меня.

— Но зачем? — нахмурился Березовский. — Допустим, меня он преследовал из-за надежды вернуть камень. Но как узнал, что нужно ждать так долго, чтобы добраться именно до тебя?

— Не знаю, — растерянно пожала плечами Татьяна. — Но это всё не может быть случайностью.

— Давайте начнём с того, как вообще этот оборотень нашёл Максима, — предложил Дачс.

— На балу, — тут же с уверенностью ответил Березовский. — Мы все были там: я, Вольфганг, Эдда, Татьяна с Доктором. И артефакт тоже был там.

— Ну конечно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Доктор. — Там он и узнал о вашей родственной связи. — Он кивнул на Татьяну и Березовского. — И поскольку добраться до Тани он не успел (мы с камнем сразу же вернулись на Керридуин), оборотень последовал за Максимом. Укусить того тоже не вышло, поэтому он решил ждать. И дождался ведь.

— Но что-то не сходится, — нахмурились Татьяна. — Почему он не пришёл сразу ко мне, а напал на маминого любовника?

— Не знаю, — просто ответил Доктор. Затем подмигнул Тане. — Это нам теперь и надо выяснить, верно? Ну что, готова отправиться на поиски виновника всей этой заварушки?

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, притормози, Док, — замахала руками Татьяна. — Во-первых, что мы будем с ним делать, если мы его вообще найдём? А во-вторых, ты же говорил, что мне теперь назад нельзя. В смысле, в моё время. Это ж как с Моцартом: вроде мертва, но на самом деле нет.

— А мы осторожненько, никто не заметит, — ухмыльнулся Доктор. Таня закатила глаза.

— Ну да, знала же, с кем связалась...

— Одну минутку, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс Березовский, и все в комнате обернулись к нему. Тот недоумевающе моргал, крепко вцепившись пальцами правой руки в рукав рубашки на левой. — Что вы только что сказали? Про... Вольфганга? Он?..

Татьяна неожиданно расхохоталась.

— Блин, точно, вы ж не в курсе, дедуля, — улыбаясь, ответила она. — Жив и здоров наш Моцарт, тусит на Планете Музыки с инструментами и формами. Это мы с Доком так его от сумасшествия и суицида спасали.

Максим Созонтович какое-то мгновение пялился на Таню во все глаза, потом посмотрел на Доктора и, когда тот кивнул, облегчённо выдохнул. А затем нахмурился.

— Могли бы и раньше сказать, — буркнул он, но Татьяне показалось, что он едва сдерживает улыбку. Глаза выдавали его с головой.

— Сорян, сорян, совсем из головы вылетело, что вы всё ещё считаете его мёртвым, — Таня виновато развела руками, продолжая хихикать. — А вообще забавно вышло: вы думали, что Моцарт мёртв, Моцарт думал, что вы мертвы, а в итоге все живы и здоровы.

— И слава Богу, — пробормотал Березовский, уже не скрывая улыбки.

— Это всё, конечно, замечательно, — бросил Дачс, — но давайте вернёмся к делам поважнее.

— Да, давайте, — подхватила Татьяна, обернувшись к Доктору. Её глаза загорелись. — Самое время вернуть Вольфганга. Притащим его к Дачсу, он его «божьей коровкой» шарахнет, бум, все счастливы.

— Но мы всё равно не сможем вернуть его к Констанции, — возразил Доктор.

— Быть на Земле в любом случае лучше, чем на Керридуине, — скрестила руки на груди Таня. — Поживёт в другом месте и в другом времени.

Доктор какое-то мгновение задумчиво её разглядывал. Затем сказал:

— Поговорим об этом позже. Сначала нужно разобраться с оборотнем. Я надеюсь, мы сможем выяснить, чего он пытается добиться.

Татьяна немного посверлила его взглядом, потом фыркнула и махнула рукой.

— И почему ты всегда оказываешься прав? — вопросила она. Затем обернулась ко всем остальным. — Рада была повидаться, дедуля. Приятно познакомиться, Эдда. Спасибо, Дачс.

— Удачи, — хмыкнул в ответ Нойманн.

— Да, viel Glück****, — сказала Эдда и покосилась на Дачса. — Правильно я говорю, герр Нойманн?

— Как и всегда, — склонил голову тот. — У вас прекрасная память, Эдда.

— Мы будем ждать вас здесь, — произнёс Березовский, бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону Дачса.

— Вернёмся минут через пять, — с улыбкой пообещал Доктор. — Если всё пойдёт по плану.

— Знал бы ты, как я люблю это твоё «если», — проворчала Таня в спину уходящему Повелителю Времени. Затем махнула рукой остальным и с коротким «До встречи!» устремилась за ним.

____________________

*Verdammt — чёрт возьми (нем.)  
**Verzeihung — извините (нем.)  
***Таня упоминает книгу «Отверженные» Виктора Гюго. По сюжету полицейский Жавер почти двадцать лет преследовал Жана Вальжана, желая усадить того за решётку.  
****Viel Glück — удачи (нем.)


	17. Глава 16

— Я разузнал кое-что занятное, — заявил внезапно Доктор.

Татьяна отвлеклась от методичного разглядывания кнопочек и рычажков панели управления ТАРДИС и повернула голову к Повелителю Времени, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

Доктор почему-то не слишком торопился попасть в будущее. С тех пор, как за ними закрылась синяя дверца ТАРДИС, прошло минут десять. Приземляться машина времени, видимо, пока не собиралась, но Таня молчала. Пока.

— Так вот, — продолжил Доктор, заметив её интерес. — Помнишь ту громадную зверюгу в небе над астероидом, где были гаргульи?

— Такое забудешь, — фыркнула Таня. Она заметила, что Повелитель Времени намеренно не упомянул девушку — Клару, — которую они там встретили, но ничего не сказала. — И что?

— Я кое-что разузнал. — На экране возле Доктора высветилось изображение существа. Оно было похоже на дракона, только с четырьмя крыльями. Его сиреневое тело грациозно изгибалось на фоне бесконечного неба.

— Красиво, — прокомментировала Татьяна.

— Да, — кивнул Доктор. — Но знаешь, что меня удивляет до сих пор? Они откладывают яйца!

— И что? — не понимала Таня его энтузиазма.

— Ну сама подумай. Эти существа огромные. Даже новорождённые особи будут размером примерно с Луну. Представляешь, какие гигантские яйца они должны откладывать? Это поразительно!

Татьяна улыбнулась. С растрёпанными волосами и горящими глазами Доктор напоминал восторженного мальчишку.

— И где они эти яйца оставляют? — задала она вопрос, и поняла, что попала в точку, потому как её спутник засиял ещё ярче.

— Просто в космосе! — Доктор аж в ладоши хлопнул. — Поразительно, а?

Таня прокрутила у себя в голове полученную информацию. Громадные существа, размером с планету, проявляющие истинную суть вещей (или как-то так), похожие на сказочных драконов и откладывающие яйца в открытом космосе. Было, конечно, чему удивляться.

— Да, — хихикнула она. — Но ты делай скидку на то, что меня поражает буквально всё, что связано с тобой или Вселенной. А вот чего ты такой радостный, не могу понять. — Татьяна прищурилась. — Тебе ж вроде как под тысячу лет уже, многое повидал. С чего вдруг такой энтузиазм?

— В этом и дело! — широко улыбнулся Доктор. — У Вселенной всегда находится, чем меня удивить. Хоть сотню ещё таких, как у меня, жизней — всё равно не соскучишься.

— Рада за тебя, — хмыкнула Таня. Затем снова повернулась к панели управления. — Так мы всё-таки собираемся приземляться или как?

Доктор ничего не ответил, и Татьяна тут же насторожилась.

— В чём дело? — спросила она, боясь поднять взгляд на Повелителя Времени. Тот вздохнул, но всё же ответил:

— Я думаю о том, как быть с тобой дальше, — признался он. Таня округлила глаза и уставилась на своего спутника, но тот, ссутулившись и опёршись руками на панель управления, смотрел куда-то вниз. — Из-за моей ошибки ты теперь не можешь вернуться домой. И это, увы, никак не исправить.

Татьяна вздрогнула. Она знала об этом, но изо всех сил старалась не думать. Не могло быть такого, что во всей Вселенной — во всей безграничной, удивительной Вселенной, которая даже Доктора не уставала поражать, — не найдётся места для такого маленького, заурядного, недолговременного человечка, как Таня Березовская.

— Но я же жива, — слабо возразила она. — Не исчезла, не рассыпалась, не стёрлась из чьей-либо памяти. Значит, я могу продолжать существовать, верно? А где — уже дело десятое.

— «Дело десятое»? — переспросил Доктор. — Таня, ты недооцениваешь значимость _своего_ места и _своего_ времени.

— А ты недооцениваешь человеческое умение приспосабливаться, — парировала Татьяна. — И вообще, ты сказал «не можешь вернуться домой». Вот только нет у меня никакого дома — так, квартирка в многоэтажке. Дом ведь не в четырёх стенах, знаешь ли.

— Ну и кого теперь на метафоры тянет? — лукаво усмехнулся Повелитель Времени.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно огрызнулась она. — Я к тому, что мне не к кому возвращаться. Родители мертвы, — тут у Тани дрогнул голос, — Ник оказался подонком, друзей как-то особо не наблюдается, даже зверушки домашней нет. И что мне там делать? Давай уж лучше какую-то экзотическую планетку с вечным летом и бездельем.

— Так, по-твоему, идеальная жизнь выглядит? — приподнял брови Доктор, не переставая улыбаться.

— Иди ты, дубль два, — проворчала Татьяна, пытаясь не позволить уголкам губ подняться вверх. — Короче, если ты за меня переживаешь, то не надо. Я не жалею, что не могу вернуться. Просто пока не знаю, куда податься, а это дело поправимое, верно?

Доктор какое-то время молчал и задумчиво хмурился. Таня предположила, что он перебирает у себя в голове список планет, подходящих для человеческого существования. Однако оказалось, что его мысли двигались в немного иной плоскости, когда он наконец спросил:

— А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы остаться со мной?

Татьяна поперхнулась вдохом и закашлялась. Доктор издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук и осторожно похлопал её по спине. Таня отмахнулась от него, переводя дыхание.

— Ну ты даёшь, — выдавила она. — Предупреждать надо, когда такими предложениями разбрасываешься.

— Извини, — покаялся Доктор. И тут же добавил: — Так как?

Татьяна задумалась. Предложение, как ни крути, было очень заманчивым. Провести жизнь рядом с этим удивительным мужчиной, познавая тайны Вселенной, спасая миры, путешествуя во времени и пространстве, иногда навещая знакомых из восемнадцатого века и Планету Музыки... Перед её внутренним взором уже разворачивались поразительные картины будущего, в котором нет места скуке и обыденности.

Таня обернулась к Доктору и уже открыла рот, чтобы согласиться... а потом встретилась взглядом с Повелителем Времени.

Ей вспомнилось, как в самый первый день их знакомства в глубине этих карих глаз она разглядела ноющую боль и печаль человека, который потерял того, кого любил. Неумолимое одиночество старика, обречённого на безумно долгую жизнь. Неутешную тоску того, кто давно отчаялся вернуться домой. Сейчас в этих глазах не было заметно ничего, кроме терпеливого ожидания. Татьяна не могла сказать, на какой ответ он надеялся, но точно знала, что ни в коем случае не хочет становиться причиной новых боли, тоски и одиночества во взгляде этого замечательного _не человека_.

Даже за относительно недолгое время путешествий с Доктором Таня уяснила, что опасностей на пути никогда не бывает мало. Ей-то что: человеческая жизнь и так недолговечна, а преждевременная смерть уже не казалась ей такой уж высокой платой за все чудеса Вселенной. А Доктору придётся перенести новую потерю, обзавестись внушительным чувством вины и _продолжать жить_. А даже если всё сложится лучше, чем отлично, Татьяна очень быстро постареет. Нельзя же вечно оставаться восторженным подростком, полным энергии, сил и энтузиазма. И что Повелитель Времени будет делать с дряхлой старухой, которая всё равно в любой момент покинет этот мир?

Таня закрыла рот, втянула носом воздух и медленно выдохнула.

— Прости, Док, — наконец сказала она и виновато пожала плечами, — но думаю, я откажусь. Я не...

— Не извиняйся, — мягко перебил Доктор. — Я догадывался, что ты не согласишься. — Его улыбка была грустной. — Наверное, ты права, и так будет лучше.

От этих слов у Татьяны в горле снова образовался комок. Проглотить этот было труднее. Но как только она открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, Доктор загорелся прежним энтузиазмом и изо всех сил дёрнул какой-то рычажок. ТАРДИС тряхнуло, и Таня тут же вцепилась в панель управления.

— В таком случае, — бодро заявил Доктор, — добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век! — Он нажал ещё несколько кнопочек и чуть ли не вприпрыжку помчался к двери. Татьяна не двигалась, ошарашенная такой быстрой сменой настроения. Повелитель Времени выглянул наружу, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и обернулся. — А тебя поселим в восемнадцатом веке с Березовскими, — бросил он, ухмыляясь, и скрылся за синей дверцей. Таня два раза моргнула, а затем до неё дошло.

— Эй! — крикнула она и рванула за Доктором. Оказавшись снаружи (в том самом чёртовом городском парке), она быстро его догнала и преградила ему путь. Настойчиво игнорируя чувство дежавю, Татьяна вспылила: — Ты что, издеваешься?! Я всё думаю, как бы у тебя это спросить помягче, чтобы ты не подумал, что я не уважаю законы времени-шремени, а ты этой темы даже не касаешься, я думала, это вообще под диким запретом, даже думать о таком нельзя, а ты просто так ставишь меня перед фактом, что я теперь смогу жить со своим дедулей и... — Таня перевела дыхание и услышала, как Доктор смеётся. — Ты чего ржёшь?!

— Прости, прости, — примирительно поднял руки Повелитель Времени, продолжая посмеиваться. — Хотелось увидеть твою реакцию.

— И поэтому ты сбежал из будки, — буркнула Татьяна, скрещивая руки на груди и отводя взгляд. Затем хмуро уставилась на Доктора исподлобья и тихо спросила: — Ты это серьёзно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Доктор. — Максим, по сути, такой же умерший-выживший, как и вы с Моцартом. До тех пор, пока ты не будешь вмешиваться в важные исторические события, всё должно быть хорошо. Возможно... — Повелитель Времени задумчиво поднял взгляд к небу. — Возможно, именно так всё и должно было случиться с самого начала. Ты никогда не должна была дожить до старости в своём времени, Максим никогда не должен был умирать... У времени своё чувство юмора.

Таня ещё какое-то время буравила его взглядом, затем вздохнула.

— Чувство юмора, значит. Ладно, как скажешь. На самом деле, я рада. Пожить в восемнадцатом веке со своими предками и Дачсом — неплохая перспектива. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — пожал плечами Доктор. — Нам для начала нужно выследить этого оборотня.

— Чёрт, точно, — выдохнула Татьяна, вспомнив, для чего они здесь. — Откуда начнём поиски?

— Я думал переговорить с местной полицией, — сказал Повелитель Времени. — Вдруг у них есть какие-то зацепки.

Таня фыркнула.

— Ну да, с нашей-то полицией. Хотя... — протянула она. — Тот следователь, который меня допрашивал, показался мне толковым мужиком. Попробуй поговорить с ним.

— Только ты мне дорогу покажи.

— Да не вопрос, нам сейчас из парка выйти, потом нале... — Татьяна бросила взгляд в нужном направлении и, оборвавшись на полуслове, спряталась за спину Доктора. Тот удивлённо оглянулся.

— Ты чего? — поинтересовался он.

— Там тётя Нина, — шёпотом ответила Таня. — Соседка. Ей же нельзя меня видеть, верно? Я ж тут типа умерла.

Доктор на мгновение задумался, а потом шепнул в ответ:

— Бегом в ТАРДИС.

Татьяна послушно ретировалась обратно в синюю будку и перевела дыхание. Секунду спустя в машину времени шагнул Доктор.

— Надо тебя замаскировать, — с порога заявил он. Таня закатила глаза.

— Мы что, в каком-то дешёвом шпионском кино?

— Не ной, я знаю, что тебе нравится идея, — безапелляционно заявил Доктор, хитро прищурившись, и потянул её за собой вглубь ТАРДИС. Вскоре они оказались в уже знакомой Татьяне гардеробной.

Доктор, мурлыча себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию, откопал на какой-то полке парик с длинными вьющимися светлыми волосами. Из соседнего шкафчика он вытащил огромные очки без стёкол с круглой оправой, а по дороге назад к Тане стянул с вешалки синюю кофту с капюшоном.

— Ка-а-ак оригинально, — со смешком протянула Татьяна, когда Доктор вывалил все эти вещи ей на руки и тактично скрылся за дверью. — Я ж запарюсь в этой кофте! — крикнула ему вслед Таня, но Повелитель Времени её, очевидно, не услышал. Она снова закатила глаза, но всё-таки стянула с себя футболку и примерила кофту. Материал оказался на удивление лёгким и приятным, и Татьяна хмыкнула.

Отыскав зеркало, она с некоторым трудом надела парик, стараясь спрятать все выбивающиеся тёмные пряди. Круглые очки у неё на носу смотрелись смехотворно, но Таня махнула на это рукой и, в последний раз придирчиво оглядев себя, выбежала из гардеробной и отправилась на поиски комнаты управления.

Доктор встретил её наигранным вздохом удивления.

— Кто ты такая, и что ты сделала с Таней? — вопросил он. Татьяна фыркнула и толкнула его локтем.

— Пошли уже, — проворчала она. Доктор улыбнулся, и они снова покинули ТАРДИС.

— Так, говоришь, надо выйти из парка? — переспросил он.

— Ага, — кивнула Таня и поправила съезжавшие с носа очки. — А потом налево до второго перекрёстка. Там можно сесть на...

Она снова не закончила свою мысль, заприметив знакомую фигуру, быстро шагавшую по параллельной дорожке, стремительно удаляясь. У Татьяны перехватило дыхание.

Эти кудрявые волосы она ни с чем бы не спутала.

Не обращая внимания на оклики Доктора, Таня, забыв обо всём, помчалась за парнем вдогонку. Внутри неё закипала злость. Когда их разделяло всего несколько шагов, она крикнула:

— Эй, Ник!

Фигура парня с кудрявыми волосами замерла. Татьяна подбежала ближе и, чувствуя, как колотится сердце, занесла руку для удара.

Парень обернулся, и крик застыл у Тани в горле. Её рука замерла в воздухе.

У Никиты были абсолютно чёрные глаза.

***

Ник всегда считал себя заурядным парнем. Обыкновенная семья, состоящая из него и отца с матерью, обыкновенная учёба в местном вузе на самой обыкновенной специальности, обыкновенные, но от того не менее замечательные друзья, обыкновенное хобби в виде игры на гитаре — всё вокруг него было обыкновенным. Даже в Заке, забавном пекинесе, не было ничего необычного.

И его это совершенно устраивало.

Вот только, думал Никита, заурядному парню полагается заурядная девушка. А Таня Березовская была какой угодно, но только не заурядной.

Начать с того, что где ещё вы сейчас встретите шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку, сочиняющую сонаты? А именно этим Таня и занималась, когда Ник познакомился с ней в городском парке. Это позже он узнал, что она ещё и слышит постоянно какую-то музыку у себя в голове. Поначалу верилось не особо, но потом Никита подумал: «А смысл ей врать?» — и, выходит, сам напросился на почти что ежедневное промывание мозгов музыкальными терминами. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Разве что самую малость. Но вообще нет.

А ещё позже оказалось, что у Тани отменное чувство юмора. С определённой точки зрения. Ник фыркнул, вспомнив, как однажды вытащил девушку в кафе и как они долго не могли выбрать между суши и пиццей. «Вот ты за что голосуешь, — спросил он тогда у неё, — за суши или за пиццу?» Таня изобразила глубокую задумчивость, а потом расплылась во многообещающей ухмылке. «Ну-у-у, — протянула она, — если нас сначала _засуши_ т, то потом необходимо будет _запицца_ чем-нибудь». И плевать, что в высказывании не было ни капли смысла — они оба покатились со смеху. Хохотали так долго и продолжительно, что в итоге ни суши, ни пиццы отведать не удалось: из кафе их попросту выгнали. Никита тогда и не подумал жаловаться: слушать Танин смех он любил больше, чем суши и пиццу вместе взятые.

В какой-то момент выяснилось, что Таня не любит цветы. То есть, не просто в какой-то момент, а в тот самый, когда Ник получил по лицу букетом тюльпанов, который преподнёс девушке на следующее утро после их первого поцелуя. Таня потом ещё долго извинялась, мол, сорян, не выспалась, надвигается школа, а тут ты мне в нос эту штуку тычешь, я просто хотела замахнуться, а ты рядом стоял, извини. Никита тогда добродушно похихикал над покрасневшей девушкой, но цветы больше дарить не решался.

Вот и сейчас, стоя у её подъезда, Ник переложил упаковку с десятком «Киндер сюрпризов» из одной руки в другую и вытащил телефон, чтобы проверить время. 19:27. Таня катастрофически опаздывала, но он к этому уже порядком привык, поэтому звонить начинал только после получаса ожидания. Никита покосился на домофон. «Ещё три минуты, и тогда наберу», — пообещал он себе. Свидание всё-таки штука серьёзная.

Неподалёку послышался чей-то разговор, и Ник невольно прислушался.

— ...уже почти село, — раздражённо произнёс приятный женский голос. — Сними эти дурацкие очки, люди будут смотреть на тебя как на идиота.

— Ксюша, успокойся, — ответил мужчина. — Нет тут никаких людей. Придём домой — сниму.

— Ты чего упёрся? — недоумевающе спросила женщина. — Сдались тебе эти очки. Или что-то с глазами? — добавила она с ноткой беспокойства.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — быстро ответил мужчина.

Никита понял, что голоса приближаются, и обернулся. К подъезду подходила примечательная пара: красивый молодой мужчина в солнцезащитных очках и женщина, ростом на полголовы выше него, в которой Ник узнал мать Тани. Оба были нарядно одеты: видимо, возвращались со свидания. Таня как-то неохотно упомянула, что её мать любит водить в дом смазливых красавчиков. Не то чтобы Никита собирался совать нос в её дела.

Вскоре пара приблизилась настолько, что Оксана Юрьевна обратила на него внимание.

— А, Никита, верно? — обратилась она к нему. Ник кивнул. — Здравствуй. Ты чего здесь?

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Никита. — Я сегодня пригласил Таню на свидание. Вот, жду. Она немного опаздывает.

— А, свидание, — хмыкнула женщина. — Да, Таня что-то такое утром упоминала. Пока не рассорилась со мной и не убежала в школу. — Оксана Юрьевна смерила Ника оценивающим взглядом. Затем вздохнула. — Ладно, заходи, чего уж там. Знаю я это её «немного опаздываю».

Никита ничего не ответил, послушно зайдя в подъезд следом за Таниной матерью. Её любовник шёл позади, и у Ника отчего-то появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие.

Оксана Юрьевна приложила палец к сканеру, и дверь в квартиру открылась.

— Таня! — крикнула она. — Поторапливайся, тут твой ухажёр пришёл.

Ей никто не ответил.

— Таня? — ещё раз окликнула женщина. Затем недовольно выдохнула и, разувшись, прошла вглубь квартиры. — Таня, если сейчас окажется, что ты спишь... — Оксана Юрьевна, видимо, заглянула в комнату дочери и никого там не обнаружила. — Вот несносная девчонка, — бормотала женщина себе под нос, возвращаясь в прихожую и доставая из сумочки телефон. — Только попробуй не взять труб...

Мать Тани не закончила предложение, выронив из рук телефон и распахнув рот в немом крике. Она с выражением чистого ужаса на лице уставилась куда-то за плечо Никиты. Он мгновенно обернулся и, отшатнувшись, тоже застыл.

Любовник Оксаны Юрьевны снял с себя солнцезащитные очки. Его глаза, включая белки, были непроглядно чёрными. Он злобно усмехался, выставляя напоказ заострившиеся клыки. Пальцы на его руках удлинились, ногти заострились, а кисти выгнулись под неестественным углом.

Ник думал, что такое возможно только в ужастиках. Или в страшных снах.

— Бегите! — крикнул он Оксане Юрьевне, хотя сам понятия не имел, куда бежать: единственный выход загородило это _существо_ , а сигануть из окна шестнадцатого этажа — так себе идея.

Мужчина с чёрными глазами всё меньше походил на человека. Явно дорогой пиджак треснул по швам, как и рубашка, и остальная одежда. Его лицо посерело и вытянулось, теперь напоминая звериную морду.

Никите очень некстати вспомнилась ночь кино, проведённая у него дома в компании Тани. Они тогда решили пересмотреть все фильмы о Гарри Поттере подряд. Уснули, правда, оба на середине четвёртого, но Ник запомнил, как в конце «Узника Азкабана» Таня с хохотом подражала волчьему вою, когда профессор Люпин превратился в волка. «А прикинь, если бы оборотни реально существовали, — сказала тогда она. — Не пришлось бы ужастики снимать: наблюдали бы за этими чудищами каждый раз в полнолуние». Никита тогда выразил сомнения по поводу заманчивости такой идеи, и в ответ получил подушкой по голове.

Сейчас эта мысль казалась ему ещё менее привлекательной.

— Давай сюда! — крикнула ему Оксана Юрьевна, скрываясь в ближайшей комнате. Ник поспешил за ней, и она быстро провернула ручку двери, запирая их обоих внутри. Женщина перевела дыхание и срывающимся голосом приказала: — Быстро звони в полицию!

Никита коротко кивнул и достал телефон. Однако номер набрать не успел: дверь в комнату сорвалась с петель, угодив прямиком в Оксану Юрьевну. Та вскрикнула и, не удержав равновесие, повалилась на пол, ударившись головой о край стола. Её крик оборвался, и она осталась неподвижно лежать на ковре.

Ник похолодел.

— ͚͟Г̫̼͚̐͌д̴̼͚̊͝е̼͚ ̫̼͚͊Т̴̼͚͜а̴͚̊͌н͚͚͌͟я̼͚? — просипел жуткий голос позади него. Никита медленно обернулся.

Молоденький красавчик больше совершенно не походил на человека. Вместо него перед Ником возвышался безобразный волк на задних лапах с неестественными пропорциями тела. Никита мимолётно удивился тому, как тот вообще до сих пор ухитрялся произносить человеческие слова.

— Её здесь нет, — с неизвестно откуда взявшейся смелостью ответил он. «И слава Богу», — мысленно добавил Ник.

— ̼͚̊Г̫̼͚̐͌д̴͍̼͚͝е̼͚͌ ̴͚͟͝о̴͍̼͚͊н͚͌͟а̼͚?! — взревел оборотень, и Никита попятился.

— Не знаю, — твёрдо сказал он. — А если бы и знал, то не признался бы.

Оборотень какое-то время задумчиво его разглядывал (если такое понятие применимо к этому существу). Ник судорожно пытался найти выход из ситуации, но понимал, что обречён.

— ͍͚͆Т̫͚͍̊͆ы̼͚͆ ̼͚̅̐е͚ё̫͚͝ ̫̼͊д̼͚͆р̼͚̊͊͠у̼͚͆г, — в конце концов заявил оборотень. Никита невольно фыркнул такому незамысловатому выводу.

— Ошибочка: я её парень, — ухмыльнулся он и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат.

— ͚͟Т̼͚͂͝е͚͂͋͟͜м̡̼͚ ̼͚͟͝л͚͂у͚͍͂͋ч̡̼͚͂͋͟͠ш͚͋е, — прохрипел оборотень и бросился вперёд. Ник не успел увернуться и взвыл он внезапной боли, пронзившей укушенное предплечье.

Дальнейшие события ̴Н̷̴и̷к̷̴и̷т̷̴а̴ помнил плохо.

Чувствовал, как собственный крик превращается в рычание. Видел, как деформируются руки и удлиняются ногти.

Ощущал вкус горячей крови.

За окном восходила полная луна.


End file.
